¿Primer Beso?
by JessFujoshi
Summary: Era un día normal en Iwatobi, pero Haruka tenia la mente en otra cosa, una conversación pasada no dejaba de atormentar sus pensamientos y no sabia lo que podía llegar a pasar con su mejor amigo y él. Historia Makoharu :33
1. ¿Primer Beso?

¿Primer Beso?

Era un día normal en la escuela Iwatobi, Haru y sus amigos estaban como todos los días en el club de natación hablando sobre su entrenamiento.  
Por alguna razón, no estaba poniendo tanta atención como debería, pero los demás no lo notaban en lo más mínimo.  
Estaba recordando una pequeña conversación que había mantenido unos días atrás con los chicos, llevaba dándole vueltas desde lo sucedido y no lograba olvidarla.

Aquél día, todos habían ido a la casa del ojiazul, Nagisa había insistido en pasar un tiempo todos juntos, incluyendo a Gou, la pequeña hermana de Rin, sabiendo que Nagisa no se daría por vencido, terminaron aceptando y fueron a parar a la casa de Haruka, ya que según ellos, era la más espaciosa, y al no estar sus padres en ella, claro que lo era.  
La velada comenzó y Haru, como siempre, preparo algo de Caballa para la cena, como era de esperarse todos se quejaron, pero Makoto los convenció de comerla, ya que no conseguirían nada más con quejas.  
Comenzaron con una charla sobre lo mucho que habían mejorado sus tiempos, sobre todo los de Rei.  
-!Como se podría esperar de Rei-Chan!- Dijo Nagisa sonriendo alegremente.  
-Claro que si, mientras más siga mejorando, más hermoso sera mi estilo al nadar- Rei hizo el típico gesto de acomodar sus lentes rojos y sonrió orgulloso de su avance.  
-Si todos siguen así, podrán ganar en la siguiente competencia que tendrán- Gou estaba muy orgullosa de todos, y esperaba que siguieran creciendo para ser el mejor equipo  
Esperamos que así sea, ¿No Haru?- Dijo Makoto mirando y sonriendo a su mejor amigo  
-Si...- Como siempre él no tenia mucho que decir y solo se concentro en un punto fijo.

Luego de un tiempo, la conversación tomó un ritmo completamente diferente y hablaron sobre una película que apenas había salido en cartelera, al ser una del tipo romántica, era obvio que Gou había iniciado ese tema.  
-Y el protagonista tenia unos músculos hermosos- Dijo sonriendo emocionada como siempre lo hacia al hablar de jóvenes musculosos- Lo único malo fue que era muy tonto y ni a darle su primer beso a la chica se atrevió-  
-¡Supongo que a Gou-Chan le hubiera gustado que la besara!-  
-¡Nagisa-Kun! Eso no es algo que este para debatir- Dijo la pelirroja sonrojándose un poco y bajando la mirada.  
-¡Oh es que tal vez no ha dado su primer beso!-  
-¡Nagisa! No le digas eso a Gou.. - Makoto como siempre, fue a ponerle un limite a Nagisa, ya que al parecer, el era como la madre de todos.  
-Nagisa-Kun, eso no es algo que se le deba decir a una chica-  
-Pero Rei-Chan yo solo estaba jugando, de seguro tu tampoco lo haz dado, ¡tal vez tampoco tu Mako-Chan! Quizás por eso les molesta tanto que hable de ello- Nagisa siempre queriendo divertirse lo dijo para molestar un poco a sus compañeros  
-¡Eso es algo que no te incumbe!- Dijeron Rei y Makoto al unisonido con un poco de vergüenza  
Gou riendo miro a Haru e hizo una pregunta que él nunca se imagino que le harían.  
-¿Y usted Haruka-Senpai? ¿Ya ha dado su primer beso?-  
Haru miro a Gou, pero no contesto y mantuvo su cara seria  
-N-No es algo que deba de contestarme si no quiere, s-solo lo dijé por decir -Gou rió nerviosa y avergonzada por haber preguntado eso de repente- Lamento mucho haberlo preguntado-  
-No te disculpes... Iré por más té- Dicho eso, el ojiazul se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina mientras Makoto y los demás lo veían marcharse.  
-Haru...- Makoto nunca se había parado a pensar en cosas tan triviales como esas, y cuando la pequeña Matsuoka le pregunto algo como eso, no supo como Haru se lo tomaría, así que creía que la reacción que tuvo había sido lo normal que haría.

Pasado el tiempo, todos se fuerón a excepción de Makoto, que dijo que se quedaría un poco más a pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo.  
-Makoto, si quieres puedes irte...-  
-No, quiero hablar contigo... Gou no quizá molestarte con esa pregunta... Ella simplemente quería seguir la conversación y meterte en ella-  
-Dije que no había problema con eso...-  
-Bien, pero quiero que sepas que si algo te molesta estoy aquí para escucharte- Makoto sonrió dulcemente como siempre lo hacia cuando era sincero y Haru solo lo miro.  
-De acuerdo...-  
Luego de eso se dedicaron un tiempo a mirar el cielo nocturno con las estrellas brillando sobre este.  
-¿No crees que es tonto?-  
Haru solo miro a Makoto confundido sin saber de que hablaba.  
-El primer beso- Sonrió un poco divertido - Si no lo has dado o no, no creo que tenga tanta importancia... Bueno, es lo que yo pienso-  
Haru solo asintió y siguió mirando el cielo  
-Así que no importa si tu no lo has hecho Haru, no es la gran cosa-  
Aunque Haru no lo supiera, Makoto sabia muy bien lo que giraba al rededor de su amigo, y no era muy difícil adivinar que la pregunta de Gou lo había incomodado y puesto a pensar sobre eso. Haruka no era del tipo de chico que iba por ahí tomando muy en cuenta a las chicas, para él solo existía el agua y su pasión por nadar al estilo libre.  
-Makoto...- Haru miro a su amigo y vio que sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, él nunca había hablado de esos temas con nadie, pero al hacerlo con Makoto, no sentía ninguna incomodidad, tal vez porque siempre han estado juntos, pero sabia que si estaba con él nunca nada malo pasaría.  
-Siéntete libre de contarme lo que quieras, sabes que nunca me burlaría de ti- El ojiverde lo tomo de los hombros haciendo que se vieran frente a frente.  
Por un momento lo único que se podía escuchar eran sus respiraciones y el rápido palpitar del corazón de Haruka, Makoto nunca lo había mirado de aquella manera y en el momento que lo hizo, sintió que algo se movió dentro de él.

_**Bien... Esta es una pequeña parte de una historia que estoy escribiendo, espero que les guste ya que soy primeriza en esto :$**_  
_**Espero que les guste y luego la seguiré ñ.ñ  
Déjenme sus Reviews para saber en que puedo mejorar y que les gustaría que pasara :33  
**_


	2. Tal vez esto es lo que llaman amor

¿Primer Beso?

"Haru... Lo que sientes no es normal... "  
Con esas palabras dichas por Makoto, Haru se despertó, llevaba un tiempo soñando lo mismo, estaba él en un hermoso mar azul, y como siempre, corría hacia el para nadar, pero algo lo detenía, a su derecha estaba Makoto, y le recordaba lo que había estado sintiendo hace algunos dias, desde aquella vez que su mejor amigo y el habían hablado sintió algo que nunca le había pasado, un pequeño cosquilleo en su estomago, vueltas en su cabeza y un corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.  
Makoto le recordaba que aquellos sentimientos no eran normales, que no era correcto que lo estuviera experimentando con su mejor amigo, aunque ni siquiera el propio Haru sabia que significaban.

Luego de reflexionar sobre su sueño una vez más, decidió levantarse e ir al baño para entrar en la tina y quedarse ahí un buen rato como todos los días, no quería pensar en nada más que él y el agua, quería aclarar su mente por completo y tratar de olvidar la confusión que se estaba formando en su cabeza y en... ¿Su corazón?

Makoto, por otro lado, estaba alistándose para salir rumbo a la casa de Haru, tomó su mochila y se encamino hacia la puerta delantera de su casa, pero como siempre, sus hermanos, Ren y Ran, fueron a despedirlo muy cariñosamente.  
-¡Mucha suerte en la escuela!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo colgándose de él y abrazándolo muy fuerte  
-¡Gracias!- Makoto rió un poco y los abrazo igualmente- Regresare en la tarde, pórtense bien y cuídense mucho-  
El ojiverde salio de la casa sonriendo y subió las pesadas escaleras que llevaban hacia la casa de Haru, no sin antes detenerse a acariciar y mimar un poco al lindo gatito blanco que siempre estaba esperando por él en las escaleras.  
Después de unos minutos, Makoto tocó el timbre y esperó a que Haruka saliera, aunque el sabia bien que no lo haría.  
-Parece que aun sigue en el baño-  
Makoto entró y fue directo hacia donde sabia que Haru se encontraba.  
-Voy a pasar...- Al abrir la puerta, pudo ver como su mejor amigo salia de la bañera y agitaba su cabello para quitar el exceso de agua de esté.  
-Buenos días, Haru-Chan - Makoto sonrió dulcemente y extendió su mano hacia Haruka.  
-... Ya te he dicho que dejes el "Chan"- Hará aceptó la mano de su alto amigo, pero al momento de hacerlo, sintió que algo recorrió su cuerpo y trato de quitarla lo más rápido posible.  
-Lo siento- Makoto rió un poco - Llegaremos tarde a la escuela, así que apresúrate, vístete mientras yo te cocino algo de Caballa-  
-¿Qué?- El ojiverde nunca se había ofrecido a prepararle su desayuno, no lograba entender el porque de tan repentino cambio.  
-Que te preparare el desayuno mientras te cambias, no quiero que lleguemos tarde, así que estuve pensando que podía cocinarte Caballa para lograr ahorrar algo de tiempo- Con esa hermosa sonrisa que lo caracteriza, Makoto salio del cuarto de baño para ir rumbo a la cocina y cumplir con lo dicho, mientras que Haruka solo se dedico a verlo mientras se marchaba.

Por primera vez, ambos llegaron a la escuela más temprano de lo usual, al parecer, el plan de Makoto había funcionado a la perfección.  
-Parece que mi plan funciono, debería de cocinarte el desayuno más seguido-  
-¡Mako-Chan! ¡Haru-Chan!- Nagisa llegó tan energético como siempre y en el momento que los vio a ambos corrió a saludarlos -¡Es la primera vez que los veo aquí tan temprano!-  
-¡Nagisa-Kun! Ya le he dicho que no me deje atrás... Hauka-Senpai, Makoto-Senpai... Buenos días-  
-Buenos Días...-  
-Nagisa, Rei, buenos días- Makoto sonrió y miro a sus amigos- Es que por primera vez Haru y yo salimos temprano, sabes que Haru siempre desayuna tarde, por lo que hoy le cocine yo-  
-¿Qué? ¡Waaaaa yo también quiero que Mako-Chan me prepare el desayuno!  
-Tal vez algún día- Makoto rió y miro hacia Rei- ¿Ustedes siempre llegan temprano?-  
-Algunas veces, cuando Nagisa-Kun no se tarda mucho lo hacemos-  
-¡Es que Rei no me deja dormir lo suficiente!-  
-¿Cómo?-  
-¡Es que Rei-Chan siempre llega antes de la hora que dice y no me deja dormir más tiempo!-  
-No es que llegue antes... Es que Nagisa-Kun se despierta tarde...-  
-¡Ahhhhh Rei-Chan! ¡Eres malo! -  
Makoto simplemente rió un poco sin poder evitarlo al ver a sus amigos pelear.  
-Seguramente Haru-Chan se levanta más tarde que yo, por eso llegan tarde-  
-Mmmm no, la verdad es que no, Haru siempre se despierta temprano , solamente que tarda mucho en la bañera y en lo que desayuna. Por eso siempre debo de ir a buscarlo-  
-Wow, ¡Mako-Chan parece una linda esposa que va a ayudar a su esposo!-  
-¡N-Nagisa! ¿Qué estas diciendo?- Makoto no pudo más que avergonzarse y sonrojarse un poco al igual que Haru.  
-¡Ahhhh Haru-Chan se puso rojo! ¡Nunca había visto eso!-  
Makoto enseguida vio a Haru, ¿Su mejor amigo sonrojándose? Eso si que era una cosa extraña, en los años que lo llevaba conociendo no había visto a Haruka ponerse rojo.  
Sin decir una palabra Haru se fue caminando de ahí, ¿Makoto en realidad parecía su esposa? Al imaginárselo en un lindo delantal cuando el llegara a casa y dándole la bienvenida obviamente no pudo evitar sonrojarse y reprocharse a si mismo por pensar esas cosas tan ridículas, pero en el fondo, él quería que eso algún día pasara.

En la hora del almuerzo, los chicos se reunieron como siempre y comieron, Rei no dejaba de decirle a Nagisa que estaba comiendo muchos dulces y debería de dejar de hacerlo, Makoto trataba de calmarlos sin poder evitar reír ante lo sucedido y Haruka... Él solamente veía a una pareja de enamorados que estaban dándose cariño, se sorprendió a si mismo al notar lo que hacia, nunca se había detenido a prestar atención a esas parejitas que andaban por ahí, pero por un momento una idea loca se vino a su cabeza... Si, pensaba que aquellos dos eran Makoto y él, se imaginaba a su mejor amigo haciéndole mimos y él como siempre tratando de esconder lo felíz que estaba de que eso pasara, que ellos salían a pasear, se tomaban de las manos y el ojiverde depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios...

-Haru... Haru... - Makoto llamaba a su mejor amigo, pero éste como siempre estaba en su propio mundo- Haru...- Lo llamo una vez más y por fin reacciono.  
Haruka lo miro un poco confuso y... ¿Alterado?  
-Haru, ¿Estas bien?- Makoto preocupado puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo miro intensamente.  
-Yo... Debo ir al baño...-  
-Oh, bien, te esperamos aquí- Makoto sonrió cálidamente y de nuevo, Haru sintió que algo se movió en su interior.  
Sin querer seguir pensando en esas cosas, se levantó rápido y de la forma más natural que pudo y corrió hacia el baño.  
No podía entender que diablos le estaba pasando, ¿Que hacia él pensando esas cosas tan "asquerosas" con su mejor amigo? ¿Desde cuando Haruka Nanase pensaba en alguien de forma romántica? ¿Desde cuando se había fijado en un hombre?  
Que él supiera, nunca le había interesado el amor, nunca lo veía como algo necesario en su vida, simplemente le importaba él agua y la natación, nada más... ¿Cuando eso había cambiado? ¿Cuando? No encontraba respuestas a sus preguntas... Y eso cada vez le preocupaba más.  
Sus sentimientos y su cabeza iban de mal en peor, Haru ya no sabia de que forma ver a su amigo, si lo veía, simplemente imaginaba cosas sin sentido alguno y él no podía con esa carga, no quería sentir eso, no quería que su amistad con Makoto se arruinara... Y sobre todo... No quería perderlo a él... Si se detenía a pensar, era obvio que si el ojiverde se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando le diría lo mismo que en su sueño "Haru... Lo que sientes no es normal" ¡Claro que no lo era! Tal vez si lo sabia pensaría en él como alguien asqueroso, ya no le hablaría más y se quedaría solo... Sin la compañia de Makoto...  
Por eso él debía deshacerse de esos pensamientos, esos pensamientos de amor... Ya que por primera vez...

Haruka se había enamorado 

**_¡Muy bien! ¡Pues aqui un capitulo más! Lo hice un poco más largo para compensar lo corto del anterior, para ser sincera ni me di cuenta de que era corto xD_**  
**_Espero que les haya gustado y dejenme sus Reviews para saber sus opiniones y hacerme saber en que puedo mejorar :33_**  
**_Haru se enamoro Oh my gaydness xD  
"Cuando Nagisa no se tarda mucho lo hacemos" XD Le da duro contra el muro (8_**  
**_Rei no deja dormir a Nagisa (8 Rei deja de darle que se despierta tarde el pobresito xD No se porque pense eso cuando lo escribi xD_**  
**_Mi mente esta perturbada .-. Okno xD Bueno dejen de leer esto y vayan a leer más Fanfics xD_**


	3. ¿Celos?

¿Primer Beso?

Haru llego al baño y lo primero que hizo fue lavarse la cara con agua, quería aclarar completamente su mente y se quedo mirando el espejo delante de él.  
Pensó en lo que estaba pasando, cada idea loca que se le había venido a la cabeza y las estudio un poco:  
-Makoto como su esposa  
-Makoto y él como una pareja  
Si analizábamos estas fantasías no eran tan malas, al menos no había pensado en otras "cosas" con su mejor amigo...  
Haruka se quedo mirando el espejo y no pudo más que sentir asco por si mismo, ¿Cuando en su vida había pensado que tendría oportunidad de estar con el ojiverde? Porque eso era exactamente lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese momento, estar con él, sentir sus glandes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, dándole un tierno beso en la cabeza, apoyándolo en cada carrera y prometiéndole una "sorpresa" si lograba los objetivos de cada practica, dormir a su lado y despertar viendo esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre lo había acompañado durante toda su vida... Makoto era casi como un hermano para él, habían compartido mil cosas juntos, tenían muchísimos recuerdos y él empezar a verlo de otra manera lo asustaba.  
Por fin Haru sabia que era lo que haría... Ignoraría todo esto, si no quería sentirlo lo mejor era ignorarlo ¿No? Haría su mejor esfuerzo por hacer que los sentimientos desaparecieran y no salieran a la luz. Siempre había sido bueno para ocultar lo que sentía, ¿Porque eso cambiaría ahora?

Por otro lado, Makoto comenzaba a preocuparse, su mejor amigo estaba tardando mucho en el baño, era raro que él no volviera pronto, además de que ya había sonado la campana para entrar a clases.  
-Makoto-Senpai, Nagisa-Kun y yo iremos a nuestra clase, ya se hace tarde-  
-Bien, yo iré a buscar a Haru, tengan suerte en su clase Rei- Diciendo eso se apresuro a levantarse e ir al baño rápidamente.  
Cuando entró, Haru estaba mirando fijamente el espejo.  
-Haru... Haru...-Lo llamó pero parecía que el ojiazul estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, eso se estaba volviendo muy común en estos días.  
Decidió tomar su hombro y sacudirlo ligeramente, tal vez así se daría cuenta que él estaba ahí.  
-Haru, ¿Estas bien?-  
Su mejor amigo reacciono y lo miró, se dio cuenta de que Makoto estaba muy cerca y por instinto se alejo inmediatamente  
-Makoto... ¿Que haces aquí?-  
-Bueno vine a buscarte, la campana sonó y ya se hizo tarde para entrar a clases-  
-Sera mejor irnos...-  
Haru paso al lado de Makoto evitando cruzar la mirada con él a toda costa, sabia que si lo miraba a los ojos se perdería en ellos y su plan empezaría mal.

Al llegar al salón de clases, el maestro no los dejo entrar, ¿Por qué? Ya era muy tarde y terminaron dejándolos fuera, la única solución que les quedaba era quedarse juntos y esperar al final de las clases, algo de lo que Haruka no estaba muy contento que pasara.  
Se decidieron por ir a la piscina y pasar el rato ahí, Makoto trataba de hablar con su amigo pero él no lo miraba para nada, solo se dedicaba a escuchar y admirar la piscina, el ojiverde no le tomo tanta importancia pues sabia que Haru estaba deseando entrar en ella.  
-¿Porque no entras?- Le cuestiono con una sonrisa  
-No tengo ganas...-  
-... ¿Qué?- Makoto lo miro asombrado, ¿Haruka Nanase no quería meterse a la piscina?  
Muy bien, eso ya era más grave de lo que pensaba, Haru siempre era el primero en entrar al agua, por primera vez tenían la piscina para ellos solos ¿Y el simplemente no quería nadar?  
-Haru, ¿Que te sucede? Desde que llegamos a la escuela has estado actuando muy extraño, te pierdes en tu mundo, no escuchas la campana de clases, no quieres nadar y ni siquiera me haces caso-  
-No es nada... Estoy bien-  
-¡Claramente no lo estas! Nunca te habías comportado de esa manera... Sabes que yo estoy aquí para escucharte-  
-Ya te dije que no es nada-  
-¿Es que algo sucedió y ya no confías en mi? ¿Hice algo mal?-  
-No eres tu Makoto..- Mentira, por supuesto que era culpa del ojiverde, todo lo que le sucedía era su culpa  
-¿Entonces?... Haru, puedes tan siquiera mirarme a los ojos, estoy preocupado por ti sabes, tu forma de actuar no es a como lo haces siempre-  
-... No quiero hacerlo... No quiero verte...-  
-... Claro... Ya entendí- Makoto fingió una sonrisa y se levanto- Bien, supongo que quieres estar solo así que... Iré a pasear un rato-  
-Makoto yo no...-  
-No digas nada, se muy bien a lo que te refieres Haru, no te preocupes... No tardare-  
Diciendo eso Makoto se fue... Se fue y el ojiazul no hizo nada para detenerlo, simplemente dejo que se marchara sin más, ¿Debia de sentirse felíz no? Makoto no lo estaría molestando por un rato.  
Pero aún así no lograba sacarse de la cabeza la cara que puso al irse, era más que obvio que no estaba bien lo que le había dicho "No quiero verte" ¡¿Quien rayos le decía eso a su mejor amigo?! ¡Nadie! Por mucho que quisiera dejar sus sentimientos de lado no debía decirle eso al ojiverde y cuando lo pensó bien y decidió ir a buscarlo, recordó que Makoto había dicho que volvería.  
Decidió esperarlo, le dijo que no tardaría así que aprovecho para pensar las palabras que le diría, "Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal" no, eso sonaba muy tipíco "Sabes que no lo decía enserio", muy simple y sin sentimiento "Estoy enamorado de ti, lo siento, todo lo que dije fue para que lograra deshacerme de estos sentimientos"... Bueno, eso explicaba la situación a la perfección pero no le diría eso por nada del mundo.  
Pasaron los minutos y no lograba encontrar las palabras indicadas para pedirle perdón, luego esos minutos se convirtieron en horas y miro a su alrededor buscando señales de su mejor amigo, pero no lo vio por ningún lado.  
Un idiota, eso era exactamente lo que era, ¿Como se le pudo pasar por la cabeza que Makoto volvería después de decirle esas palabras?  
Se levanto para ir a buscarlo y en eso sonó la campana anunciando el final de las clases, sabia que los chicos llegarían pronto y con ellos, Makoto, así que fue a cambiarse y espero al equipo mientras tanto.

Unos minutos después Nagisa y Rei llegaron a los vestidores  
-¡Haru-Chan! ¡Llegamos!- Nagisa miró a su alrededor- ¿Donde esta Mako-Chan?-  
-Dijo que iría a dar un paseo-  
-Que raro viniendo de Makoto-Senpai, el siempre llega puntual-  
-Si... Iré a buscarlo-  
Entonces Haruka tomo su chaqueta de Iwatobi, se la puso y corrió a buscar a su mejor amigo, lo busco en todos los lugares posibles en los que podía estar, pero no aparecía por ninguna parte, pregunto a algunas personas si lo habían visto y la respuesta fue negativa, así que dio por hecho que había ido al club de natación, por lo que decidió regresar.  
-¡Haruka-Senpai! Hasta que por fin llega- Dijo Gou con una sonrisa  
-¿Donde esta Makoto?-  
-¿Makoto-Senpai? Nagisa-Kun esta al teléfono con él-  
El ojiazul se apresuro a ir al lado del pequeño rubio y averiguar donde estaba su amigo  
-Nagisa, ¿Donde esta Makoto?-  
-Makoto-Senpai dijo que hoy faltaría a la practica, al parecer fue a Samezuka-Contesto Rei  
-¡Si! Al parecer fue a visitar a Rin-Chan para tener una practica en conjunto-  
-¿Practica en conjunto?-  
Haru sabia que eso no era verdad, ese era el trabajo de la pequeña Matsuoka, el ojiverde nunca había acudido con Rin para pedirle que entrenaran, su mejor amigo había ido por otra razón y no podía hacer otra cosa más que preguntarse cual era.  
-Bien, ¡creo que sera mejor ir a nadar!- Nagisa corrió hacia la piscina  
-¡Nagisa-Kun! ¡No corra que se puede lastimar!- Preocupado, Rei lo siguió  
"¿Makoto y Rin? ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo los dos juntos?" Fue lo que Haru pensó, sabia que no hablaban tanto fuera de clases, él siempre había sido el que mantenía una relación más solida con el dientes de tiburón, le daba vueltas a la situación y lo que pensó no fue algo bonito... Sintió la necesidad de ir y buscar a Makoto para que estuviera a su lado, pero no quería ser impulsivo y dejarse manejar por... ¿Los celos?  
Aun así, decidió ir hacia la piscina y comenzar el entrenamiento con sus amigos.

_¡**Okay! Pos aquí un nuevo capitulo (8**_  
_**Se nos viene a integrar el hermoso, el fantastico, el dientes de tiburon... ¡Rin Matsuoka! *Aplausos***_  
_**¿Qué estara haciendo Mako-Chan con él?**_  
_**¡Ustedes no lo saben pero yo si! xD**_  
_**Rei se preocupa por su novio *w* Okya xD**_  
_**¡Perdón por no haber subido en una semana pero las malditas semanas de evaluacion de la escuela no me dejaban! :c**_  
_**Les prometo mañana subir dos capitulos más, espero que la inspiracion me llegue xD**_  
_**Dejen sus reviews para saber que les parecio el capitulo, si quisieran que metiera alguna idea a la historia y si quieren que siga ñ.ñ**_


	4. Si quiero

_**¡Hola gente! Nunca había puesto algo al principio del capitulo xD  
**_**_Bueno, solo quería agradecer a todos los que han estado apoyando esta historia, que me dejan sus Reviews, que están pendientes de las actualizaciones y aunque sea mi primer Fic le han dado una buena aceptación._**  
_**Muchísimas gracias, enserio, nunca pensé que llegaría a tener 300 visitas que para mi es muchísimo, me emociono cada vez que me dejan su comentario y es lo que hace que quiera seguir escribiendo, bueno, sin más cositas cursis (8 les dejo el cuarto capitulo ñ.ñ**_  
_**¡Disfrutenlo!**_

¿Primer beso?

Mientras tanto, en la escuela Samezuka...

-¡Matsuoka! ¡Alguien vino a verte!- Dijo el capitán Mikoshiba a su nadador estrella  
-¿Quien es?- Rin salio de la piscina y enseguida fue el pequeño Nitori a entregarle una toalla.  
-¡Matsuoka-Senpai! Lo hizo perfecto otra vez-  
-Gracias...- Tomó la toalla y se apresuro a secarse para ir hacia el capitán.  
-Te busca un tal Tachibana- Y con eso fue hacia la piscina a continuar el entrenamiento.  
Rin camino hacia la entrada de la piscina y vio al ojiverde parado ahí.  
-¿Makoto?... ¿Que haces aquí?-  
-¡Rin! Hola... ¿P-Podemos hablar?-  
El pelirrojo pudo notar que algo andaba mal, Makoto nunca iba a verlo, a no ser que fuera con los demás a practicar, algo debería de andar mal como para que fuera a verlo tan repentinamente.  
-Claro... Deja cambiarme, tardare solo unos minutos- Diciendo eso fue rumbo a tomar una ducha rápida y después a los vestidores.  
¿Como fue a parar a Samezuka? Es una pregunta que no dejaba de rondar por la cabeza de Makoto, así que comenzó a recapitular lo que había pasado después de lo sucedido con Haru.

Makoto fingió una sonrisa y se fue, dijo que iba a regresar pero... No sabia si hacerlo o no, después de decirle que no lo quería ver no supo que pensar, si alguien más le hubiera dicho eso, quizá y no le afectaría tanto, pero al haber sido su mejor amigo, lo hirió profundamente. Él nunca le había dicho eso, nunca se habían peleado, siempre se habían confiado las cosas, cada vez que algo les afectaba se lo decían y lo arreglaban, no sabia que rayos le estaba sucediendo a Haru, así que pensó en como descubrirlo, quería ayudar a su amigo, y si él no lo dejaba entrar lo descubriría por si mismo...  
Así es como decidió ir a buscar a la persona con la que además de él, Haru más conversaba: Rin Matsuoka. Si algo le sucedía al ojiazul y no se lo decía a él, tal vez se lo había dicho a Rin, quizás estaba siendo muy curioso, pero al tratarse de Haru no lo importaba llegar lejos.

Pasaron los minutos y Rin por fin llego al lado de Makoto.  
-Ven, vamos a mi habitación-  
-De acuerdo-  
Caminaron en silencio hasta el cuarto del pelirrojo y al llegar fue cuando la acción comenzó  
-Bien... ¿A que debo tu visita?-  
-Yo... Solo quería pasar a saludar- Makoto sonrió nervioso  
-¿De verdad?-Rin lo miro dudoso y sin saber que responder  
-No... La verdad es que no- Rio un poco y miro a Rin directo a los ojos- ¿Sabes que es lo que le esta pasando a Haru?-  
-¿A Haru? No sabia que le estaba pasando algo... ¿No ha comido suficiente Caballa?- Rin se burlo un poco para aligerar lo que estaba pasando, ya que sabia que si el ojiverde lo había ido a ver era algo muy grave.  
-No... No es eso, come la suficiente... Es que... Dijo que ya no me quería ver... Haru nunca me había dicho eso, él... él simplemente se queda en su mundo, ya no me habla como antes, cuando trato de tocar algún tema de conversación el simplemente me ignora y...-  
-Espera... ¿Desde hace cuanto hace eso?-  
-... Desde hoy...-  
-Makoto, ¿no crees que te estas preocupando mucho? Solo a sido un día, tal vez y no le haya ido bien, eso es todo-  
-Bueno... Tienes razón, puede que este siendo muy paranoico con todo esto y solamente este exagerando-  
-Exactamente, ya sabes como es Haru, no podemos saber que es lo que esta pasando por su cabeza, no es mucho de mostrar sus sentimientos a la gente-  
-Si, igual que la semana pasada...Tienes razón, gracias por...-  
-Espera, espera, espera, ¿La semana pasada? ¿Qué paso la semana pasada?-  
\- Bueno, todos nos reunimos para hablar y salio un tema de conversación sobre una película y el primer beso y eso incomodo a Haru un poco, desde ese día había estado raro pero no tanto como hoy-  
-Adivinare... ¿Fue Gou cierto? Gou no sabe cuando dejar de hablar de cosas de chicas... Bien hablare con Haru y veré que es lo que le sucede, no te preocupes, si puedo hacer algo para ayudar con gusto lo haré.-  
-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!- En ese momento Makoto no pudo contener la alegría y abrazo a Rin. Al no esperar eso Rin perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo.  
-Matsuoka-Senpai, alguien vino a...- En ese momento entro Nitori con alguien detrás de él.  
-Makoto...-  
Rin y Makoto se levantaron y voltearon a ver a la puerta.  
-¿Haru? ¿Q-Que haces aquí?-  
-Nitori, te dije que no nos interrumpieras...-  
-Matsuoka-Senpai... Es que...-  
-Olvídalo, ven vámonos de aquí- Así fue como Rin se llevó a Nitori fuera de la habitación dejando a Makoto y Haruka solos.  
-Creo que era mejor no venir...-  
-¡No! Haru... Yo solo vine a preguntarle a Rin que es lo que te pasaba-  
-Iba decírtelo hasta que decidiste no volver-  
-Lo lamento... Es solo que cuando dijiste que no me querías ver sonaste tan serio que pensé que necesitabas tiempo a solas-  
-Sabes que aunque lo dijera enserio nunca quiero que te vayas de mi lado- Haru no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo.  
-¿D-De verdad?- Makoto lo siguió sonrojándose  
-Si... Pero al parecer necesitas a ir con Rin para darte cuenta..- Diciendo eso Haru fue hacia la salida y se marchó.  
-¡Espera!- El ojiverde fue detrás de él- No te vayas Haru, yo solo vine por respuestas, no es como si te fuera a cambiar por él.  
-... ¿Quien me asegura que no?-  
-Escúchame Haru- Diciendo eso Makoto tomo la mano de Haru e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos  
-Suéltame- Haruka volteo la mirada tratando de reprimir sus impulsos de lanzarse a los brazos de su mejor amigo.  
-No lo haré hasta que me escuches... ¡Cuidado!-  
En ese momento dos chicos pasaron corriendo y por poco los atropellan, si no fuera porque Makoto protegió a Haru con su cuerpo pegándolo a la pared.  
-¿Estas bien?- Mirando hacia abajo Makoto miro a Haruka a los ojos mientras éste los mantenía muy abiertos por la sorpresa.  
-Si... Creo que si- Miró a el ojiverde a los ojos también mientras notaba que tenían un brillo especial que nunca había notado, podía sentir el rápido latir de su corazón y también el de Makoto, parecía que solo estaban ellos dos en el mundo, no les importaba lo demás mientras estuvieran juntos y la vista que ambos tenían era la mejor de todas.  
Makoto empezó a inclinarse poco a poco hacia la cara de su mejor amigo, notaba que estaba un poco nervioso y sonrojado.  
-Haru... No haré nada que no quieras...-  
-Si quiero...-  
Makoto quedo a pocos centímetros de los labios del ojiazul y en ese momento...  
Rin y Nitori llegaron.  
-Oigan ustedes dos ya terminaron de...-  
Ambos se separaron de inmediato sin saber que decir o hacer.  
-Matsuoka-Senpai... Iré por una bebida- Diciendo eso Nitori se fue de ahí  
-Bien, gracias por tus consejos Rin, se hace muy tarde y debemos de irnos o se hará de noche... Vamos Haru-  
-Adiós Rin...- Ambos se marcharon lo más rápido posible de ese lugar  
-Adiós...- Rin no sabia como reaccionar y esperaba que lo que había visto fuera un truco que su cerebro le había jugado.

**_¡Muy bien mis queridas Fujoshis! Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo ñ.ñ_**  
**_Recuerden dejar sus Reviews, mientras a ustedes les siga gustando yo sigo publicando (8_**  
**_Hasta el próximo capitulo, les mando un abrazo desde mi computadora xD_**


	5. ¿Son solo amigos?

¿Primer Beso?

Al salir de Samezuka Makoto y Haruka recorrieron todo el camino hacia casa en silencio, después de lo que había sucedido no tenían muchas ganas de conversar, no sabían como sacar el tema, aunque obviamente deberían de hablarlo en algún momento.  
Luego de unos minutos por fin regresaron a casa.  
-Bien... Adiós-  
-¡Espera! Te acompañare hasta tu casa Haru-  
-No... No hace falta-  
-Pero quiero hacerlo- Diciendo eso Makoto dudoso tomó a Haru de la mano y éste sin replicar nada lo permitió.  
Haruka, un poco sonrojado se sentía nervioso y felíz a la vez, no sabia que sentir la mano de el ojiverde sobre la suya era tan cálido, era una sensación que no había sentido antes con nadie más, ni siquiera al estar en el agua se había sentido tan bien.  
Al llegar al ultimo escalón se quedaron parados y se soltaron rápidamente, ya que en la entrada de la casa de Haru se encontraban Rei y Nagisa, no pudieron evitar preguntarse que hacían ahí, además de que ya era muy tarde, su visita era inesperada.  
-¿Nagisa? ¿Rei? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-  
-¡Mako-Chan! ¡Haru-Chan!- Enseguida Nagisa se apresuro a ir y abrazar a sus amigos- Estábamos preocupados por ustedes, después de que Haru-Chan se fue tan rápido del entrenamiento nos preocupamos-  
-Pensamos que le había pasado algo, así que fuimos a casa de Makoto-Senpai a preguntar si sabia algo de él pero todavía no había llegado, fue entonces cuando decidimos esperarlos aquí-  
-¿Qué? ¿Haru se fue de la practica?- Makoto miro sorprendido a el ojiazul  
-Es que tenia que hacer algo...-  
Y ese "algo" era precisamente buscar a Makoto.

Después de que Haru siguió a Nagisa y Rei para ir a entrenar, la sensación de que Makoto estaba mintiendo y no había ido a pedir una practica en conjunto con la escuela Samezuka no se iba, y si se la pasaba pensando en eso no podía poner atención al entrenamiento, así que decidió ir a buscarlo.  
El pensar que Makoto estaba haciendo algo con Rin hacia que comenzara a enojarse por alguna razón, no quería compartir a su mejor amigo con nadie más, y el hecho de que le haya mentido al decir que volvería y se hubiera ido con el pelirrojo no cambiaba las cosas.  
-Rei, Nagisa, debo de irme-  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Si apenas acabamos de comenzar!-  
-Tengo que hacer algo- Y diciendo eso Haru fue a tomar una ducha y cambiarse para correr hacia Samezuka.  
-¡Haruka-Senpai! ¡No puede irse! ¡Debe de practicar para la competencia!- Sin hacer caso a la pequeña Gou, Haru se fue de ahí corriendo.  
Al llegar a Samezuka, Haruka fue rápidamente a preguntar por Rin, lo mandaron hacia la piscina y fue entonces donde el Capital Mikoshiba lo recibió y mando a Nitori a que le enseñara el camino a su cuarto.  
Después de ahí todos sabemos lo que paso y el lió que se armo por todo eso.

-¿Así que algo que hacer?- Makoto rió un poco.  
-Si... - Contesto Haru bajando la mirada  
-Bien... Creo que nosotros nos debemos de ir, nos alegramos de que estén bien, nos vemos mañana, vamos Nagisa-Kun - Y así, Rei tomó los hombros de Nagisa y lo guió hacia las escaleras  
-¡Hasta mañana Mako-Chan! ¡Adios Haru-Chan!- Energético como siempre Nagisa se despidió con la mano de sus amigos y siguió a Rei.  
-Al parecer se preocupan más por nosotros de lo que pensaba- Makoto sonrió  
-Si- Haru igualmente sonrió- Bien, creo que ya deberías de ir a tu casa, se hace tarde-  
-Tienes razón, nos vemos mañana Haru- Makoto se acerco a la cara de Haru pero notó que cerró los ojos con fuerza y se detuvo en el momento que lo hizo- A-Adiós Haru-  
El ojiverde corrió a las escaleras y se fue sin mirar atras.  
Haruka solamente pudo verlo marcharse, sabia que Makoto iba a besarlo, pero se puso tan nervioso que lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos fuertemente esperando que sucediera, tal vez por eso su mejor amigo lo había confundido y pensó que se estaba resistiendo.  
Sin más, Haru entró a su casa y se preparó para ir a dormir. 

Unas semanas habían pasado desde lo sucedido y Haru y Makoto no habían vuelto a tocar el tema, se trataban "normalmente", aunque ambos sabían muy bien que algo estaba empezando a surgir entre ellos lo ignoraban, pero que lo hicieran no aseguraba que los demás no se dieran cuenta.  
Haru y Makoto comenzaban a pasar más tiempo juntos de lo normal, se ayudaban en las practicas aunque no lo pidieran, Makoto iba a la casa de Haruka más seguido para hacer tarea y salir los dos juntos. Mientras tanto, los chicos no entendían como esto había pasado de la noche a la mañana, ellos nunca pensaron que el ir un día a Samezuka los cambiaría tan radicalmente, así que un día que tuvieron una practica en conjunto y mientras todos estaban nadando Gou fue a preguntar a su hermano si sabia algo de la situación de sus dos compañeros y la respuesta que le dio la sorprendió demasiado.  
¿Makoto y Haruka juntos? No podía creerlo, tal vez Rin le estaba jugando una broma, pero al pensarlo se dio cuenta que no podía ser así, su hermano no era de esos chicos que iba bromeando con algo como eso, así que tal vez, y solo tal vez, podía ser verdad, todas las piezas encajaban perfectamente si es que sentían algo el uno por el otro.  
-¡Haruka-Senpai! ¡Makoto-Senpai! ¿Pueden venir un momento?-  
-Claro, vamos en un minuto-  
Gou se decidió por hablar con ellos, pero pensó las cosas mejor y se preguntó, ¿Por qué hablar con ellos? Si, eran sus amigos y compañeros, pero si ambos se querían, ¿Ella que tenia que ver? Podían haber sido Nagisa y Rei, o algunas amigas suyas y ella no tendría el derecho de reclamarles o preguntarles algo, si es amor, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ellos podrían llevarlo por si mismos sin ayuda de alguien más.  
-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto Haru a la pequeña  
-Yo quería... Decirles... Que lo están haciendo muy bien, con lo mucho que están mejorando seguramente ganaran en la competencia, estoy... Muy orgullosa de ustedes- Diciendo eso Gou dejó de lado el tema y sonrió.  
-Gracias Gou-Chan, seguiremos trabajando para dar lo mejor de nosotros-  
-Espero que así sea, también apoyen a Rei-Chan y Nagisa-Kun, deben de mejorar más de lo que lo están haciendo-  
-Claro, volveremos a entrenar-  
-¡Haru! ¿Quieres ver quien es el más rápido de los dos?- Le grito Rin retándolo como siempre a una carrera  
-No me interesan los tiempos-  
-Aunque digas eso, se que odias perder contra mi, así que, te daré una oportunidad de ponerte a mi nivel-  
-Vamos Haru, es una oportunidad de demostrar de que estas hecho- Makoto le sonrió dulcemente a su amigo animándolo  
-Esta bien...- Haru sonrió un poco y se encamino hacia la piscina  
Gou no pudo más que mirarlos, y aunque lo que su hermano le había dicho fuera cierto o no, debía de admitir que ambos se veían lindos juntos.  
La carrera estaba a punto de comenzar, y todos se reunieron al rededor de la piscina para observarla.  
-¡Vamos Onii-Chan!-Grito Gou a su querido hermano- ¡Vamos Haruka-Senpai!  
-¡Vamos Matsuoka-Senpai!- Nitori animó a su querido compañero de cuarto para que ganara  
-¡Tu puedes Haru-Chan!- Nagisa feliz de ver a Haru competir lo apoyo  
-¡Haruka-Senpai! ¡Usted puede hacerlo!- Rei lo siguió y lo animó  
-¡Haru! ¡Se que vas a ganar!- Dijo Makoto tratando de animar a su querido amigo  
Y Haruka no necesitaba más que escuchar a sus amigos para dar más de lo que podía y no defraudarlos, sobre todo, a alguien en especial.

**_¡Bien! ¡Nuevo capitulo! Espero que les guste, los hago con todo mi cariño para ustedes :33_**  
**_Gracias por sus Reviews y su apoyo, tratare de subir capítulos más continuamente y más largos ñ.ñ_**  
**_No se olviden de dejarme sus Reviews aquí abajito_**  
**_Les mando un abrazo desde mi computadora. _****_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos la próxima vez c:_**


	6. Sueños

¿Primer Beso?

Haruka había estado esperando a que llegara sábado toda la semana, ¿Por qué? Makoto lo había invitado a salir, solamente iban a ir al centro comercial a pasar el rato, pero para él, cualquier lugar era perfecto si tan solo estaba con su mejor amigo, mientras Haru pensaba eso, se dio cuenta que desde que había aceptado que estaba enamorado de Makoto su forma de pensar era diferente, antes no hubiera pensado cosas tan ridículamente cursis, pero era lo que sentía.  
En su interior, realmente esperaba que Makoto sintiera lo mismo, el hecho de que casi se besaran en Samezuka rondaba en su cabeza y esa era la razón por la que creía que el ojiverde estaba, aunque sea un poco, enamorado igualmente de él.  
Había pensado en formas de sacar el tema de ese suceso, pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo, si Makoto no había tratado de hablarlo, entonces tal vez no era tan importante para él y decidió dejarlo hasta ahí, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que cada día recordaba ese momento y lo bien que se había sentido el estar tan cerca de su mejor amigo y el casi sentir sus labios tocando los suyos.  
Cada noche soñaba con el ojiverde, todos siempre eran sobre el mismo tema, ambos juntos como una pareja formal, a nadie le importaba el hecho de que ambos fueran hombres, podían salir a la calle sin preocuparse de que alguien los mirara mal o los insultara, si tan solo esos sueños se volvieran realidad Haru seria felíz. Hubo en especial uno que hizo que saltara de la felicidad y que por más que pasara el tiempo no olvidaba. 

~Haru se encontraba en Iwatobi, como todos los días, él y los chicos estaban entrenando, Nagisa y Rei estaban discutiendo sobre un tema sin mucha importancia y Makoto estaba hablando con Gou de las tácticas que usarían para lograr obtener mejores tiempos.  
Haru se sumergió en el agua y como siempre... Se dejo llevar por ella, no luchaba, simplemente eran él, su pasión por nadar y el agua, en ese momento se sentía en paz, no le importaba lo que pasara a su alrededor, el solamente quería seguir nadando todo el tiempo que le quedaba en esa piscina.  
Haru no noto cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando salió de ahí, ya no había nadie más que él en ese lugar. Salio de la piscina y fue a buscar una toalla, se secó mientras iba hacia los vestidores, no dejaba de preguntarse cuando habían desaparecido todos, no sabia que hora era, pero sabia que no era tan tarde por como se veía el cielo, pero una buena razón debieron de tener los chicos para irse sin siquiera decirle algo.  
En el momento que llego al vestidor, busco su uniforme y fue a tomar una ducha rápida, mientras lo hacia pudo sentir que unas manos tomaron su cintura, algo espantado y al mismo tiempo sorprendido se giro y pudo ver la hermosa cara de Makoto que lo miraba desde arriba.  
-Makoto... ¿Qué haces a...- Haru no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, ya que los labios de Makoto se juntaron con los suyos dejándolo sin saber que hacer.  
Haru no sabia que rayos estaba pasando, creía que todo eso era un sueño (Y claro que lo era), pero mientras el beso sucedía, supo que tal vez no tendría esa oportunidad de volver a besar al ojiverde así que en cuanto sintió que Makoto se alejaba de él, lo tomó de la nuca y lo atrajo de nuevo a sus labios mientras el agua recorría sus cuerpos.  
No habia sensación más exquisita que el besar a su mejor amigo, el beso se iba volviendo cada vez más apasionado conforme pasaban los segundos, de un momento a otro, Haru estuvo arrinconado en la pared mientras Makoto recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, tener el agua tocando sus cuerpos y las manos de Makoto en sus partes más sensibles hacia que la temperatura de su cuerpo subiera cada vez más y más a cada momento.  
Makoto bajó sus besos hacia el cuello del ojiazul y Haru no pudo evitar que se le saliera un pequeño jadeo, a lo que rápidamente se sonrojo y tapo su boca con sus manos.  
-No tienes porque ahogar tus gemidos...- Diciendo eso Makoto destapó la boca de Haru y lo beso, pero este fue un beso diferente, no solamente tenia pasión y lujuria, sino que tenia otros sentimientos... Amor y ternura, así es como Haruka se había imaginado un beso del ojiverde, y no pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.  
-Haru... Yo te... T-Te amo- Makoto se sonrojo a más no poder, lo cual era ridículo considerando la situación en la que se encontraban, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Makoto se sentía muy avergonzado de decirlo.  
Haru lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y brillando, eran las palabras que había estado esperando, y no pudo reprimir una gran sonrisa al escucharlas provenientes de la boca de su mejor amigo.  
-Yo también te amo..- El ojiazul volvió a besar a Makoto demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por el, no podía estar más feliz.  
-Makoto... Estoy listo...-  
-¿Q-Qué? ¿E-Estas seguro?- Makoto seguía estando rojo y miró a Haru que solamente asintió ante su pregunta, en ese momento el ojiverde puso a Haru contra la pared con cuidado.  
-Si te duele me detendré, lo ultimo que quiero es lastimarte- Makoto estaba a punto de entrar hasta que... ~ 

Hasta que en ese momento Haru se despertó, era una cosa que realmente odiaba de ese sueño, como todas las personas, siempre se despertaba en la mejor parte del sueño y se enfurecía, quería realmente que ese sueño se volviera realidad, aunque él muy bien sabia que Makoto nunca haría eso por mucho que quisiera.  
Pasados unos minutos recordando ese sueño, escuchó el timbre de la puerta y fue a abrir rápidamente, seguramente seria Makoto, aunque era temprano para que llegara.  
Al abrir la puerta pudo ver que no era Makoto quien estaba en la puerta, sino que era Rin.  
-Rin... ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- Haru estaba confundido, hace mucho que el pelirrojo no iba a verlo y que lo hiciera hoy realmente le pareció extraño.  
-Vine a hablar contigo... ¿Puedo pasar?-  
Haru dejo la puerta abierta y sin decir nada se encamino hacia dentro de la casa, Rin lo siguió y ambos se sentaron.  
-Haru... Vine porque estoy algo... Confundido-  
-...- Haru simplemente se le quedo mirando, no entendía de que hablaba.  
-Iré directamente al punto... ¿Qué sucede entre tú y Makoto?-  
El ojiazul simplemente abrió los ojos y lo miro un poco asustado, no creía que Rin supiera que algo estaba pasando entre ellos dos, además si él lo había notado, eso podía significar que los demás también se podrían haber dado cuenta.  
-Nada...-  
-Haru no soy tonto, se muy bien que algo sucede entre ustedes dos, así que... ¿Me vas a decir?-

Haru no sabia que hacer, si, Rin era un gran amigo para él, pero no sabia si debía contarle que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. 

_**Muy bien mis queridas Fujoshis, aquí un nuevo capitulo, se que me tarde demasiado tiempo en subirlo pero mi computadora murió por un tiempo y también mi inspiración (8**_  
_**Les juro que no me llegaba ninguna idea :c Nunca me había bloqueado y no supe que hacer xD**_  
_**Ahora les traje un poquito de"Hard" Si se puede decir así xD**_  
_**Nunca había escrito algo asi, me dio cosita xD Pero nunca es tarde para intentar hacer algo nuevo ñ.ñ**_  
_**Espero que les haya gustado y mañana tratare de subir otro capitulo más, ya que les debo mucho xD**_  
_**¿Les gustaría que Rin supiera lo que pasa? (8 Seria para hacer más capítulos y algo de drama pero bueee xD Ya que tal vez pronto haré el final y escribiré otro fic si es que no me llega el ataque de inspiración xD**_  
_**Ya escribí mucho así que adiosin, les mando un abrazo desde mi computadora \\(^.^)/**_  
_**Cuídense y los veré el próximo capitulo :33**_


	7. Problemas a la vista

¿Primer beso?

-¿Me vas a decir que esta sucediendo entre ustedes dos?- Era la pregunta que Rin le repetía a Haru desde que había llegado a su casa repentinamente, el no sabia que contestar, si, Rin era un gran amigo para el, ¿Pero estaría bien decirle que estaba enamorado de Makoto?  
Por mucho que lo apreciara el aun tenia el derecho de guardarse sus cosas y decidir por si mismo el contarle o no ¿Y cual fue su respuesta final?...  
-Nada pasa entre nosotros...- Se decidió por no decirle, ¿Qué pasaba si Rin lo veía diferente y nada volvía a ser lo mismo entre ellos? Él amaba nadar con Rin, y si no lo volvía a hacer realmente quedaría devastado, no quería volver a lo de antes, el estar peleado con Rin no le llamaba mucho la atención, así que mejor dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso, además, si Makoto no sentía lo mismo que el tal vez en algún momento podría olvidarlo y hacer como que nada hubiera pasado.  
-¿Estas seguro? Realmente parece que ustedes dos tienen algo, en Samezuka se veían muy unidos y preocupados el uno por el otro-  
-Ya te dije que no sucede nada... - Haru no pudo más que bajar la mirada y recordar ese momento que había hecho que su corazón se agitara  
-Haru... No será que tal vez tu y Makoto están...- Antes de que Rin pudiera terminar de hablar el timbre de la entrada sonó y rápidamente Haru giro su mirada hacia la puerta delantera  
-Creo que ya deberías de irte... Debe ser Makoto...- Diciendo eso Haru se encamino hacia la entrada dejando a Rin que no tardó mucho en levantarse y seguirlo.  
Justo como Haruka había dicho, Makoto había llegado .  
-Hola, Haru-Chan- Como siempre Makoto mantenía esa hermosa sonrisa en su cara que hacia que Haru se enamorara cada vez más de él  
-Te dije que dejaras el "Chan"...-  
-Lo siento...- Makoto rió un poco- ¿Estas listo para irnos?-  
-Hola Makoto- En ese momento, Rin llegó al lado de Haru  
-¡Rin! Hola, no sabia que estabas aquí-  
-Bueno no tiene mucho que llegue...-  
-¿Quieres acompañarnos a mi y a Haru al centro comercial?-  
Rin volteo a ver al ojiazul, quería ver la reacción que tenia, pero como siempre, se encontró con un Haru muy inexpresivo.  
-Seguro ¿Por qué no?-  
Ahora claro que Haru había reaccionado, no creyó que el dientes de tiburón aceptaría su invitación, había esperado que dijera que no, pero realmente le sorprendió el hecho de que quisiera acompañarlos. El esperaba pasar un tiempo a solas con Makoto y tratar de descubrir una pequeña señal de que ambos sentían lo mismo, pero al parecer, eso no seria posible.  
\- Bien, ¿Nos vamos entonces?- Makoto miro a Haru alegre y al ver esos ojos , el ojiazul no podía decir que no.

Luego de un rato, los tres llegaron por fin al centro comercial, no sabían muy bien que es lo que harían, pero de que ese día iba a ser interesante lo iba a ser...  
-¿Qué les parece si vamos a ver los trajes de baño?-  
-Esta bien, querías uno más, ¿No Haru?-  
Haruka miro a su mejor amigo y asintió con la cabeza  
Mientras el trío se encaminaba hacia las tiendas, Haru pudo divisar una fuente no muy lejos de ahí y por instinto corrió hacia ella mientras se iba deshaciendo de sus ropas en el camino.  
-¡Haru!- Makoto fue rápidamente detrás de él  
-Pero que rayos... - Rin siguió a Makoto - ¿Realmente siempre hace eso?- Rin nunca había estado presente cuando el ojiazul tenia esos ataques tan repentinos de entrar al agua, así que era comprensible el que se sorprendiera  
\- Casi siempre...- Dijo el ojiverde algo avergonzado por su mejor amigo, realmente Haru podía romper los limites cuando de agua se trataba.  
Lamentablemente llegaron tarde y Haru ya se encontraba dentro de la fuente, mucha de la gente que pasaba por ahí realmente se quedaba desconcertada al ver al ojiazul dentro, por lo que no faltó una persona que llamó a los guardias de seguridad.  
Los tres fueron detenidos y llevados con el guardia de seguridad.  
-No vuelvo a salir con ustedes dos de nuevo- Dijo Rin, aunque todos sabían que no lo decía enserio, el pelirrojo amaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos y divertirse con ellos.  
-Si no querías venir no lo hubieras hecho...-  
-¡Haru! No digas esas cosas...- Makoto, como siempre trató de calmar las cosas  
-Que estemos en este lió es tu culpa, si no fuera por tu necesidad de sentirte pez no estaríamos aquí-  
-Muy bien, ustedes dejen de pelear- Dijó el guardia de seguridad que había llegado- Ahora... ¿Me van a decir que fue lo que paso?-  
-Pues lo que paso fue que...- Makoto quería explicar lo sucedido y tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero al ser una situación tan rara no sabia que decir  
-Lo que paso fue que mis amigos y yo apostamos a que él no se metería a la fuente y para nuestra sorpresa, lo termino haciendo, solo nos estábamos divirtiendo, lo sentimos-  
Haru y Makoto se sorprendieron de que Rin los ayudara y mucho más de que ideara tan buena excusa.  
-¿De verdad?-  
-Si, ¿Piensa que diríamos una mentira para que nos siguiera deteniendo aquí?-  
-No... Bien, los dejare ir esta vez, pero si se vuelve a repetir no se salvaran de nuevo, ¿Entendido?-  
\- Si- Dijeron los tres al unisonido y después de unos minutos salieron de ahí

-Bien... Me tengo que ir, le prometí a Nitori que lo ayudaría a entrenar así que nos vemos luego-  
-Gracias por todo Rin, nos vemos - Contestó Makoto sonriendo  
-Me deben una muy grande- Rin rió, aunque no lo decía enserio  
-Rin... Gracias- Haru realmente estaba agradecido con él, si no hubiera ayudado, quien sabe que podría haber sucedido  
-No fue la gran cosa- Diciendo eso, Rin le guiño un ojo al ojiazul -Adiós, traten de no meterse en más problemas- Y así la pareja de amigos se quedo sola  
Haru estornudo y Makoto se giro a verlo  
-Haru, debes dejar de hacer eso en lugares públicos- Decía el ojiverde mientras al mismo tiempo se quitaba su suéter y lo ponía en los hombros de su mejor amigo  
-Lo siento...- Haru no pudo más que aceptar ese gesto y sonrojarse un poco  
-Creo que te vas a enfermar- Makoto puso una mano en la frente de Haruka y se acercó a él -Estas caliente, creo que sera mejor que vayamos a tu casa, no me gustaría que algo malo te pasara-  
Haru no pudo más que sentirse feliz por esas palabras, Makoto realmente se preocupaba por él, pero le entristecía el hecho de que no supiera el poder que causaban en su corazón.  
Los dos se encaminaron a la casa del ojiazul, en el camino el cielo se fue oscureciendo, pero eso no detuvo a Haru para pasar a una tienda y comprar Caballa para cocinar para Makoto cuando llegaran, era lo menos que podía hacer por él cuando había sido tan atento. Cuando llegaron, lo primero que hizo Haru fue ir y meterse a la tina para después ponerse algo caliente.  
-Haru, ¿Quieres que comience a hacer la cena?- Al no oír respuesta de parte de su mejor amigo, Makoto decidió entrar- Voy a pasar... ¿Haru?-  
Haruka saco su cabeza de dentro de la tina y volteo a ver al ojiverde  
-¿Quieres que comience a preparar todo para cocinar?- Makoto sonrio  
-No... Déjalo, yo iré a hacerlo - Diciendo eso Haru se levanto, pero se le había olvidado por completo que esa vez... Se había metido completamente sin ropa a la tina, Haru estaba de espaldas a Makoto, pero el ojiverde aún podía ver parte de su cuerpo  
-¡H-Haru!- Tapándose la cara Makoto se sonrojo a más no poder  
-... Lo siento- Haruka tomó una toalla y se tapó, el también se había sonrojado, pero no dejaría que Makoto lo viera así  
-Creo que será mejor que salga... ¡Auch!- Aún con los ojos tapados, el ojiverde trato de salir del baño pero en el intento se golpeó con la puerta en su cabeza  
-¡Makoto! ¿Estas bien?- Haru acudió rápidamente a su lado preocupado  
-C-Creo que si...- Makoto se sentó en el borde de la tina mientras Haruka fue a revisarlo  
-Makoto, debes de tener más cuidado...-  
-Lo siento, no me fije- El ojiverde pudo notar que su mejor amigo estaba muy cerca de él y un repentino sonrojo salió a flote, los ojos de Haru, sus labios, todo él era realmente hermoso, nunca se había detenido a admirarlo de cerca pero al tener la oportunidad, no pudo evitar el querer unir sus labios con los de él... Y termino haciéndolo.  
Subió su cabeza unos centímetros y se encontró con sus labios sobre los de Haru, había querido hacer eso desde hace ya un tiempo, Makoto habia estado enamorado de su mejor amigo desde hace un año, no lo quería aceptar porque sabia que era algo imposible que estuvieran juntos, pero lo que había pasado en Samezuka le había dicho lo contrario, Haru también sentía lo mismo por él, estaba seguro, no quería presionarlo, ya que el ojiazul nunca había estado enamorado de nadie, pero en ese momento no se pudo contener y simplemente hizo lo que sus instintos le dijeron.

Haru no pudo creer lo que estaba pasando, su mejor amigo lo estaba besando, era algo con lo que había estado soñando por un tiempo, y realmente se sentía bien, no pensó que se besarían en una situación como esa, pero estaba sucediendo y Haru lo iba a disfrutar, en el momento en el que reacciono y se decidió a seguirle el beso a Makoto, éste se separo con la cara completamente roja. El ojiverde había tenido un ataque de miedo, no sabia lo que pasaría después de eso, si Haru lo miraría mal o no le hablaría, así que decidió dejarlo hasta ahí y alejarse.  
-Yo... Yo... Yo me tengo que ir- El ojiverde rápidamente se levanto y se alejó de Haru algo conmocionado -Lo siento Haru...- Y diciendo eso Makoto simplemente salió corriendo  
-¡Makoto!- Haruka lo llamó, pero éste no regresó, a lo que fue a buscarlo, pero cuando llegó ya era tarde y Makoto se había marchado.

_**Muy bien mis pequeñas Fujoshis, nuevo capitulo, lo siento, lo se, tarde mucho pero adivinen que... ¡Ya salí de vacaciones y esta vez nada me detendrá para subir capítulos! ¡Ya no más tareas, ni semanas de evaluación, ni exposiciones que me detengan! Así que el Yaoi se va a venir con todo \\(^.^)/**_  
_**Espero que disfruten este capitulo mucho :33**_  
_**Muchísimas gracias por las 1500 visitas, enserio les juro que no pensé llegar a ese numero y todo es gracias a ustedes, gracias por sus comentarios tan alentadores que es lo que hace que quiera seguir escribiendo más, gracias a esto ya se que es lo que quiero hacer en un futuro y sin ustedes no me podría haber decidido :´D**_  
_**Les mando un abrazo desde mi computadora y nos leemos luego *w***_


	8. Si te digo Te Amo, ¿Que dirias?

¿Primer Beso?

Hay veces que la persona a la que amamos simplemente no es para nosotros, tal vez por ser dos polos completamente opuestos, quizá lo intentaron y no funciono, o por que la gente podría verlo mal.  
Eso es lo que pensaba Haru, Makoto lo había besado hace unos días y desde entonces no se han hablado, cada vez que se armaba de valor y trataba de acercarse, el ojiverde lo evitaba o le daba alguna excusa, las únicas veces en las que cruzaban palabras era en los entrenamientos y solo para hacer pequeños comentarios. Él nunca creyó que realmente algún día ambos se dejarían de hablar, y el que eso estuviera pasando justamente ahora le ponía muy mal, en estos momentos se encontraba tendido en su cama tapado de los pies a la cabeza, no quería saber absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se comportaba igual de frío que siempre con los demás para que no supieran por lo que estaba pasando, pero eso comenzaba a cansarle, quería salir corriendo hacia Makoto y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no tenia porque evitarlo, que igualmente el lo quería y no soportaba estar sin él, pero no sabia como expresarse, nunca lo había hecho realmente y menos cuando se trataba de cosas sobre el amor.

Luego de estar un tiempo en plan depresivo, escuchó timbre de la puerta que no paraba de sonar, aunque ya era tarde y el cielo nocturno amenazaba con salir en poco tiempo el sonido no ceso, así que de mala gana se levantó y fue hacia la entrada, no quería saber de nadie, y sin importar quien era haría que se fuera de inmediato, o eso era lo que pensaba hasta que abrió la puerta...  
-Makoto...- Al ver a Makoto parado en la entrada de su casa con esos hermosos ojos verdes que lo caracterizan no pudo evitar que su corazón se detuviera por un momento, realmente no se esperaba que fuera el quien tocaba el timbre, pero debía de admitir que le hacia felíz.  
-H-Haru... ¿P-Podemos hablar?- Se notaba a primera vista que Makoto realmente estaba nervioso y algo inquieto  
-...Esta bien... Pasa...- Haru estaba a punto de ir hacia dentro cuando la voz del ojiverde lo detuvó  
-Quisiera... Quisiera que lo hiciéramos fuera... ¿Te importa?-  
-No- Diciendo eso Haru salió y siguió a Makoto, no sabia muy bien a donde iban, pero él solo se concentro en seguirle los pasos  
Todo el camino ambos estuvieron callados, en estos días era muy común, por lo que Haru no quiso decir nada y se dedicó en pensar que es lo que le diría a Makoto, no dejaría que solamente él hablara, se había decido a decirle lo que sentía, a hasta altura, claramente era momento de confesarse, ahora solamente le quedaba buscar la forma de hacerlo.  
Mientras repasaba sus palabras no se dio cuenta en que momento Makoto se detuvo y el lo tuvo que hacer al instante, pudo ver que se encontraban en una playa, la misma por la que pasaban siempre cuando todavía se iban juntos a casa, eso le trajo muchos recuerdos, se había sentido tan solitario en esa semana que Makoto no había estado para hacerle compañía, no había podido escuchar la dulce voz del ojiverde contándole alguna historia de algo que le había sucedido o hablándole sobre el entrenamiento de ese día. Notó que realmente había necesitado de la cercanía de Makoto en esos días, no simplemente porque le quisiera, también extrañaba a su mejor amigo, aquél que siempre se encontraba a su lado desde pequeños, ese que se preocupaba de el en cada ocasión, que lo recibía con una sonrisa en el rostro todas las mañanas, el que sabia lo que estaba pensando con simplemente mirarlo a la cara... Aquel de el que se había enamorado, Makoto le importaba muchísimo y tuvo que perderlo por un tiempo para darse cuenta de ello, y ahora que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que sufría sin él no quería que se volviera a alejar.

-Haru... Creo que ya sabes que es lo que quiero hablar contigo- Makoto miraba la arena, estaba demasiado avergonzado y nervioso, después de pasar una semana sin hablar con Haru se había decidido a decirle lo que sentía, había actuado de una forma muy cobarde al haber salido corriendo después de besarlo, pero así es Makoto, tímido e inexperto en las cosas del amor, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer más que eso.  
-Creo que si...-  
-Se que hice mal al besarte... Lo hice sin saber si tú querías y realmente lo siento- Makoto se acercó a Haru  
-No tienes porque disculparte...-  
-Si, si tengo- En ese momento Makoto tomó las manos de su mejor amigo y éste se tenso rápidamente -Se que te sorprendiste mucho, lo ultimo que quería era que te sintieras incomodo, además... Mi comportamiento después de eso no fue el adecuado- El ojiverde soltó una risita nerviosa, nunca había estado en una situación como esa  
-Te comportaste como un tonto...- Haru lo dijo, pero no es como si realmente pensaba eso, si, se comportó así, pero en el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Makoto sabia que el no era un idiota para nada  
-Lo se... También escuché cuando me llamaste pero... No me atreví a volver porque pensé que me reclamarías y gritarías en cuanto volviera.-  
-Sabes que nunca haría eso- El ojiazul volteó a ver el hermoso mar que tenían a un lado de ellos tratando de no hacer contacto visual y escondiendo su pequeño sonrojo  
-Si... Pero en ese momento lo creí, cuando piensas que la persona que amas te tratara mal... Simplemente entras en pánico-  
-¿Qué?- Haruka no se esperaba eso, no creía lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, ¿Acaso Makoto le había dicho que lo amaba?  
-Lo que oíste Haru...- Makoto tomó con una mano la barbilla de Haru e hizo que levantara la mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos , aunque tuviera la cara completamente roja -Te amo... Desde hace mucho que lo hago, un año exactamente... No lo quería aceptar, pero realmente no podía luchar contra estos sentimientos, una parte de mi te quería y la otra te quería olvidar, ese era un dilema con el que luchaba a diario, pero simplemente no podía ni puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Te Amo mucho Haru, nunca me había enamorado como lo estoy de ti, se que ambos somos hombres, pero eso no hará que mis sentimientos cambien... Si, tengo miedo de que me rechaces, lo he sentido todo ese tiempo, pero creo que aunque lo hagas no dejare de quererte-  
-M-Makoto... -Haru no sabia que decir, se sentía como en un sueño, no creía que Makoto lo hubiera querido desde hace más de un año, nunca se dió cuenta, aunque realmente era muy fácil de adivinar si se ponía a pensar en todas las señales que le trataba de dar, pero el tenerlo ahora frente a el sonrojado a más no poder y confesándole todos sus sentimientos realmente le revolvió la cabeza y el corazón, todo lo que tenia por decirle de repente desapareció de su mente y no supó que contestar  
-Solamente di algo...- El ojiazul pudó ver como poco a poco el valor de Makoto iba disminuyendo y se volvía a convertir en ese lindo y tímido chico que era siempre  
-Yo... Yo También Te Amo...-

Lo había dicho... Después de todo lo ocurrido por fin lo había dicho... Haruka Nanase le había dicho a su mejor amigo que lo amaba, y en ese momento, fue como si un millón de sensaciones los sacudieran a ambos, ¿Alguna vez han sentido esa sensación inexplicable que aparece cuando la persona que más amas en el mundo te corresponde? Pues eso fue lo que recorrió los cuerpos de Haruka y Makoto cuando ambos se confesaron, y es justo en ese momento donde se preguntaron, ¿Habrá alguien en otro lugar que los haga sentir lo mismo? La respuesta es no, solamente existen ellos ahora, sus dos corazones latiendo rápidamente al mismo tiempo y una felicidad enorme.

-Te amo Makoto... Tampoco lo quería aceptar pero realmente te amo...- Ambos no podían estar más sonrojados de lo que ya estaban  
-¿H-Hablas enserio?- Makoto trato de contener su gran sonrisa, pero en un momento como este, claro que no podía  
-Claro que si... - Como siempre, Haru bajo la mirada tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos  
-¡No sabes lo feliz que eso me hace!- Makoto abrazo rápidamente a su mejor amigo con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos, y cuando sintió que el ojiazul le correspondía al abrazo se sintió la persona más afortunada del mundo  
Cuando ambos se separaron, Makoto tomó las manos de Haru y lo miro a los ojos, notó un pequeño brillo que nunca había visto en esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto amaba y se fue inclinando poco a poco, sintió que el ojiazul comenzaba a tensares y comenzó a acariciarle las manos con sus dedos para tranquilizarlo. Cuando estuvo cerca de los labios de Haru, pudo ver que éste comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, dándole a entender que quería que siguiera... Y así lo hizo.  
Por fin sus labios se tocaron, aunque al principio el beso fue algo tenso, pronto sus labios comenzaron a relajarse y siguieron con un ritmo exquisito que a Haru le encantaba, pasaron unos segundos y el ojiazul fue subiendo sus manos hacia las mejillas del más alto, mientras éste acomodaba sus manos en su cintura, aunque la pose no era molesta, Haru decidió ponerse en la punta de sus pies y llegar a la altura de Makoto, al mismo tiempo comenzó a profundizar más el beso y el ojiverde hizo que sus cuerpos se juntaran completamente sin soltarlo.  
La suave brisa del mar chocando contra sus cuerpos y el hermoso cielo estrellado hacia que el momento fuera cada vez más perfecto y ambos lo disfrutaran mucho más. Cuando los dos se separaron por la falta de aire estaban agitados y se miraron a los ojos mostrando una pequeña sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.  
-Te amo Haru-  
-Y yo a ti Makoto... -

Ambos se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde, por lo que decidieron que era mejor volver a casa, en el trayecto, tímidamente Makoto tomo la mano de Haru e hizo que se entrelazaran, el ojiazul no pudo evitar sentir una corriente al notar el tacto de su mano con la de Makoto, y se dio cuenta que si estaba a su lado, nada malo pasaría.  
Luego de unos momentos, ambos llegaron a la casa de del más bajo.  
-Bien... Supongo que nos vemos mañana- Makoto le regalo una hermosa sonrisa  
-Si...-  
-Adiós, pasare por ti para irnos a la escuela temprano-  
-Esta bien...- Haru bajo la mirada, sus manos seguían entrelazadas y nunca había estado en esa situación, por lo que no sabia que hacer, ¿Debería solamente despedirse? ¿Abrazarlo? ¿O acaso besarlo? Mejor decidió no hacer nada  
-No te quedes en la tina hasta tarde- Makoto usó su mano libre y levanto la cara de Haru tomándolo de la barbilla y deposito un pequeño pero tierno beso en sus labios, a lo que Haruka se sonrojo  
-Adiós...-  
-Hasta luego- Makoto sonrió y soltó la mano del ojiazul, entonces se encamino hacia las escaleras que llevarían a su casa  
Haru solamente se le quedo viendo hasta que desapareció de su rango de vista, fue cuando decidió entrar a su casa y meterse en la tina, cerró los ojos y pensó en lo que había pasado ese día, a lo que no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.  
Seguramente, mañana iba a ser un buen día...

_**Y... ¿Qué les pareció? ^O^**_  
_**Estos dos son unos romanticones (8 XD**_  
_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, quería hacer dos, pero les juro que tarde en hacer este por lo excesivamente dulce que me resulto xD No escribó muchas cosas de amor, lo que es raro, ya que de eso se trata esto xD Pero ya saben, cuando una no tiene buenas experiencias de amor se le dificulta (8 Aunque por el Makoharu me vuelvo lo más romántica que puedo xD De verdad espero que haya valido la pena :33**_  
_**Pronto se viene más amor, besos, tal vez pasión (8 Y... ¿Problemas? Bueno no las spoileo más XD**_  
_**Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus visitas y Reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen OwO Llevamos 14, ¿Podremos llegar a 20? ^o^/ Gracias a Rainbow21 que siempre deja su Review! Tu muy bien (8 XD Okno Pero en general a todas mis Fujoshis :3**_  
_**Que hayan pasado un rato agradable leyendo a esta idiota y nos leemos luego :D  
**_**_Les mando un abrazo desde mi computadora \\(^w^)/_**


	9. ¿Es oficial?

¿Primer Beso?

Haru se despertó como todas las mañana, había tenido un sueño donde Makoto se le confesaba en una hermosa playa y se terminaban besando, luego de eso él lo llevaba a su casa y se despedían como si fueran una pareja de verdad, era obvio que iba a amanecer con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, aún así se levantó y se encamino hacia el cuarto de baño.  
Cuando su piel tocó el agua no pudo evitar sentir una tranquilidad que le agradaba, era una de las partes del día que le gustaba, el sentir el agua sobre su cuerpo y no tener que preocuparse por nada, cerró los ojos un momento y pudó recordar todo lo sucedido ayer y como Makoto lo había tratado... "¿Qué? ¿Ayer?" Eso fue lo que pensó Haru, y creyó que estaba equivocado por un momento, ¿Qué no eso había sido su sueño? De pronto todo volvió a su mente, no había sido un sueño, realmente había sucedido, Makoto se le había confesado y habían terminado diciéndose lo que sentían, por alguna razón, despertó creyendo que eso había pasado mientras dormía, tal vez porque no podía aceptar el hecho de que por fin hubiese sucedido.  
Sonrió sin poder creerlo, él y Makoto sentían lo mismo, se habían dicho "Te Amo" y después de todo ahora podían ser felices juntos, ¿No? Pero en el momento en que Haru recordó que estaban juntos un repentino miedo lo invadió, ¿Realmente estaban juntos? Y si lo estaban... ¿Cómo debía de actuar? Si nunca había tenido una novia y no sabia como tratar con las chicas ¿Cómo lo haría con Makoto? Salir con un hombre debería de ser distinto a hacerlo con una mujer, y al no haber estado nunca en una relación tenia miedo de arruinarlo todo y si eso sucedía con el más alto nunca se lo perdonaría.

Makoto se pusó sus zapatos antes de salir de la casa y como siempre sus dos pequeños hermanos lo fueron a despedir  
-¡Cuidate en la escuela!-  
-¡Me saludas a Haru-Chan!-  
-Claro, ustedes también cuídense mucho,pórtense bien- Makoto abrazó con mucho cariño a ambos y salio con una gran sonrisa de la casa.  
Hoy estaba más ansioso por llegar con el ojiazul que de costumbre, al pensar en lo sucedido la noche pasada un sentimiento de felicidad lo llenaba por dentro, Haru por fin era suyo, y haría su mejor esfuerzo para que se sintiera cómodo con esta relación. Cuando por fin logro llegar a la casa del más bajo toco el timbre un par de veces, al no obtener respuesta decidió entrar, seguramente seguiria en la tina.  
-Voy a pas... ¡Haru!- El ojiverde se sorprendió al verlo encaminándose hacia la puerta con su típico mandil y solo con su traje de baño debajo, seguramente debía de haber estado cocinando  
-Hola...- Diciendo eso Haru volvió a la cocina a seguir con lo que hacia hace unos momentos  
"Típico de Haru" Era lo que pensaba Makoto, decidió seguirlo y pudo ver que de nuevo estaba cocinando Caballa, se acerco a él y lo abrazó desde atrás por la cintura.  
-Huele delicioso-  
-... ¿Q-Quieres un poco?- Haru no pudo evitar volver a sentir esa corriente eléctrica que sintió la otra noche cuando Makoto lo tomó de la mano, realmente no se esperaba que hiciera eso, pero debía admitir que le gustaba.  
-Claro, iré por los platos- Makoto se separó de Haru y fue a hacer lo dicho, pero en el momento que lo hizo, por alguna razón, el más bajo se sintió un poco solo.

Ambos estaban comiendo mientras Makoto le contaba una historia a Haru, era muy agradable, a pesar de que él no decía nada, después de eso, se hacia algo tarde para la escuela así que el ojiazul fue a ponerse su uniforme, cuando estuvo listo Makoto se ofreció a llevar su mochila, a lo que se negó rotundamente, pero aún así el más alto siguió insistiendo y no le quedó de otra más que aceptar.  
El camino a la escuela fue como de costumbre, no querían que nadie los viera actuando romanticamente y se enteraran de lo que tenían. Cuando llegaron, Nagisa fue corriendo a abrazarlos  
-¡Haru-Chan! ¡Mako-Chan!-  
-Hola Nagisa- Dijo Makoto con una sonrisa  
-Haruka-Senpai, Makoto-Senpai, buenos días- Formal como siempre, Rei saludó a sus amigos  
-Buenos días...-  
-¿Por qué llevas la mochila de Haru-Chan?- Dijo Nagisa poniéndose al lado de Rei  
-Es que... Esta muy pesada para el...-  
-...- Haru solamente miró al ojiverde, ¿Realmente eso había sido lo primero que se le vinó a la cabeza?  
-¿De verdad? ¡Waaaa yo también quiero que Rei-Chan lleve mi mochila!-  
-Ni siquiera lo piense...- Dijo Rei haciendo el típico gesto de acomodar sus lentes rojos  
-¡Pero eso seria hermoso Rei-Chan!- Nagisa trató de convencer a Rei, pero como siempre, no funcionó  
-¡No! ¡Eso no seria para nada hermoso!-  
-Bueno... ¿Ya arreglaron sus problemas?- Dijo el más bajo de los cuatro con una sonrisa mirando a la pareja  
-¿P-Problemas? Haru y yo no teníamos problemas- Comentó Makoto con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa  
-¡Claro que si! Ustedes no se hablaban y Haru-Chan estaba triste por eso-  
-¡Nagisa!- Lo reprendió Haru, no sabia que había sido tan obvio con que estaba triste, el creía que lo había disimulado bien  
-Nagisa-Kun, no creo que deba de meterse en lo que no le incumbe-  
-Ahhh Rei-Chan, no seas malo- Diciendo eso el pequeño rubio restregó su cabeza contra el brazo del peliazul, lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco  
-C-Creo que sera mejor que vayamos a clase, vamos Nagisa-Kun, adiós Haruka-Senpai, Makoto Senpai- Con una leve inclinación de cabeza Rei se llevo a Nagisa jalandolo del brazo  
-¡Adios Haru-Chan! ¡Adios Mako-Chan! ¡Nos vemos en el entrenamiento!- Nagisa agito su mano libre en forma de despedida y ambos se fueron  
Makoto y Haru se miraron al mismo tiempo y rieron levemente, realmente amaban a sus amigos, aunque Nagisa podía llegar a ser muy curioso algunas veces. Decidieron hacer lo mismo que sus compañeros y fueron hacia su salón de clases  
-Lamento que estuvieras triste por mi culpa...-  
-No estaba triste...- Mentira, por supuesto que lo estaba, pero obviamente que no diría la verdad, era algo vergonzoso para el.  
Makoto rió un poco, sabia que Haru nunca seria completamente honesto con sus sentimientos hacia él, pero aún así, estaba feliz con tenerlo a su lado

Las clases pasaron como normalmente lo hacen, en el receso, salían los cuatro juntos para comer y luego volvían a sus clases, en este momento se encontraban en el club de natación, la pequeña Gou les estaba dando una charla sobre sus tiempos, Rei como siempre era el más lento, por lo que Nagisa se ofreció a ayudarlo a entrenar después de terminar las actividades del club, lo que hizo que todos se le quedaran viendo, seria gracioso el imaginar al más bajto de los cuatro tratando de lidiar con el más inteligente. Una carrera muy importante estaba a solo una semana, era para la que habían estado entrenando todo este tiempo, y Haru no tenia los mejores tiempos como siempre, la depresión por la semana que no habló con Makoto lo había afectado, pero ahora que todo estaba bien, daría lo mejor en cada carrera, si querían salir primeros en la carrera de relevos, debería de ser rápido y trabajar en equipo.  
Las practicas pasaron y todos mejoraron favorablemente sus tiempos, todos se fueron a preparar para irse, menos Nagisa y Rei que se quedarían hasta tarde, se despidieron de Makoto, Haru y Gou y comenzaron con lo suyo. Por su parte, Makoto y Haru recorrieron el camino a la casa de Haru, acordaron que harían la tarea allá, cuando llegaron, Makoto saco sus cuadernos mientras veía que el más bajo iba hacia la cocina, definitivamente él no se cansaba de comer Caballa.  
-Si quieres puedo cocinar yo mientras tu te metes a la tina, es lo que quieres hacer, ¿No?- El ojiverde le regalo una adorable sonrisa y se pusó a su lado  
-¿Estas seguro?-  
-Claro, nada me haría más feliz que cocinar para Haru-Chan-  
-Te he dicho que dejes el "Chan"...- Mucho más ahora que estaban juntos, le gustaba que Makoto simplemente lo llamara por su nombre  
-Bien, Haru- Makoto pusó una mano en la mejilla de Haru y la acarició, el ojiazul sabia lo que iba a pasar, pero por alguna razón se apartó  
-Iré a la tina...- Haru se encamino hacia el cuarto de baño y en cuanto sintió el agua comenzó a relajarse

En la cocina, Makoto comenzó a cocinar la Caballa como Haru le había enseñado hace tiempo, mandó al ojiazul a la tina ya que tenia un plan entre manos, si se ponía a pensar, nunca le pidió a Haru que fueran una pareja oficial, así que se lo iba a pedír, estuvo dándole vueltas a como hacerlo especial, no quería simplemente ir y pedírselo. Decidió que le daría un regalo, y de la manera más linda que pudiera se lo pediría, cuando termino de cocinar, emplató y salió corriendo a su casa a buscar el regalo, esperando que el más bajo no saliera antes de tiempo.  
Pero no fue así, Haru pensaba estar más tiempo en el agua, pero sabia que no debía dejar esperando a Makoto por tanto tiempo, así que fue a vestirse rápido y camino hacia la cocina mientras secaba su cabello, buscó a Makoto pero no lo encontró, eso era raro, por mucho que se tardara, el ojiverde nunca se iba, y mucho menos sin avisarle antes, sintió una pequeña tristeza, aunque vió el plato de Caballa listo no quizá comenzar a comer sin él y decidió ir afuera a ver si se encontraba por ahí.  
Cuando abrió la puerta chocó contra algo, pusó sus manos encima para no caerse, no se dio cuenta de que era hasta que miro hacia arriba y pudo ver la hermosa cara de Makoto y que sus manos estaban encima de su pecho.  
-Makoto...-  
-Haru... Saliste antes de lo que pensé- El ojverde se sonrojo levemente y sonrió  
-No desaparezcas así nada más...- Haru bajo la mirada y apretó la camisa de Makoto  
-Lo siento- El más alto envolvió al ojiazul en sus brazos y lo apego a su cuerpo, como queriendo que no le pasara nada malo  
-Vamos a cenar...- Haru se separo y trató de ir adentro, pero Makoto lo tomó de la mano y no se lo permitió, al contrario, hizo que salieran de la casa.  
-¿Que sucede?- Haru no sabia que era lo que le sucedía al más alto, estaba actuando raro y quería saber que le pasaba  
-Es solo que... Quería darte esto...- En ese momento Makoto le entregó una pequeña caja cuadrada, era roja y Haru no entendía que era -Anda... Ábrela- El ojiverde le sonrió y eso le brindó más seguridad.  
Haru abrió la caja y al ver lo que había dentro su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, era un collar en forma de corazón, estaba dividido en dos partes, una era verde y la otra azul, la parte azul tenia una pequeña orca dibujada encima, y la verde un adorable delfín, era muy lindo, la cadena parecía de plata, o es de lo que Haru vio que era.  
-Quería hacerte un pequeño regalo... Además... Tengo algo que decirte...- Makoto estaba rojo pero aun así tomó la mano libre de Haru -Se que ayer ambos... Nos dijimos lo que sentíamos, pero aun así nunca te pedí realmente que saliéramos- Al escuchar esó el ojiazul miró sorprendido al más alto -Haru... Eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, no se realmente que haría sin ti, siempre que estas conmigo me siento tranquilo y no le temó a nada, tu forma de nadar es hermosa y cautivadora, es algo que amo mucho de ti, tu pasión por la natación, aunque se que no eres muy abierto con tus sentimientos, realmente no importa, solamente quiero me ames como yo te amo a ti y estoy seguro de que lo haces- Haruka se sonrojo violentamente al escuchar sus palabras - Eres mi mejor amigo... Pero no puedo aceptar solamente eso de ti... Por eso... Yo... Tú... Ammm...- Haru sonrió un poco al escuchar lo nervioso que estaba Makoto, era divertido y adorable al mismo tiempo, vió como el más alto tomó aire e hizo esa pregunta importante que había estado esperando oír -¿Quieres ser mi novio?...-

Esa pregunta realmente lleno el corazón de Haru de una felicidad enorme, esa pregunta daba paso a una relación amorosa, todo lo que habían pasado quedaría atrás y seria como si volvieran a comenzar desde cero, porque una vez que comienzas una relación con tu mejor amigo... Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Haru sabia muy bien en lo que se estaba metiendo, nada volvería a ser lo mismo, tendrían que esconder muchas cosas, si algo malo sucedía y terminaban... No volverían a lo que era antes, su amistad no seria como antes, así que lo pensó un poco antes de dar su respuesta y sabia que lo que iba a decir era lo correcto, tal vez se lastimaría, y a Makoto, pero eso seria mejor que estar llorando, que sufrir por mucho tiempo, seria mucho mejor así y ni siquiera el se creía la respuesta que le iba a dar.  
-Si... Si quiero- Fue feliz al dar esa respuesta, no importaba que era lo que fuera a pasar, el amaba a Makoto, y era mejor ver por su felicidad que arrepentirse y decir que no, eso si lo destrozaría.  
Un Makoto muy feliz alzo a Haru por los aires y le dio vuelta como en las películas mientras lo abrazaba  
-¡Oye! ¡Makoto! ¡Detente!- Haru sonaba molesto, pero no lo estaba para nada, estaba más que alegre, aunque si le había sorprendido la reacción del más alto  
-Lo siento, lo siento- Makoto puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y sonrió nervioso cuando lo bajó  
-No vuelvas a hacer eso...-  
-Esta bien- El ojiverde rió y tomó a Haru de las mejillas -Te Amo Haru...-  
-Yo... Yo Tambien Te Amo...-  
En ese momento sus labios se juntarón en un tierno y romántico beso, Haru tomó a Makoto del costado de sus fuertes brazos mientras seguía el beso y lo disfrutaba, realmente amaba sentir los dulces y suaves labios de su mejor amigo... O mejor dicho... Su novio.  
Duraron unos cuantos minutos así hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente y se tuvieron que separar.  
-Y... ¿Te gustó tu regalo?- Makoto hizo que sus frente se juntaran y se miraran directamente a los ojos  
-Si... Gracias... Pero sabes que no me van los collares...- Haru giro los ojos hacia un lado completamente sonrojado  
-Lo se- Makoto rió y se separó de su novio -Por eso es que pensé que podías usarlo como llaveró... Claro, si tu lo quieres así-  
-Esta bien...- El estomago de Haru produjó un sonido que ambos escucharon, ya era tarde y no había cenado, por lo que tenia hambre -Lo siento- Aunque era imposible, la cara de Haru se volvió más roja de lo que ya estaba  
-Creo que mejor entramos a cenar- Makoto volvió a reír y tomo a Haru de la mano para que entraran, además aun faltaba que hicieran su tarea...

_**¡Mis queridas Fujoshis! ¿Como están? :33 Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin estos dos oficialmente son pareja! ^w^ Me divertí mucho haciendo este capitulo, realmente amo tanto al Makoharu que hasta me emocione al escribir algunas partes xD**_  
_**Amo como suena la palabra"Novio" entre ellos dos OwO ¿Ustedes no? 3**_  
_**Y si, esos dos realmente fueron a hacer la tarea, no otra cosa xD**_  
_**¿Quién más creyó que Haru iba a decir que no? Yo lo hice xD Okno (8**_  
_**Yo creo que Nagisa y Rei se esconden algo e.e ¿Ustedes que creen? XD**_  
_**Ustedes no se preocupen, que va a haber mucho Makoharu por un buen rato... Eso espero (8**_  
_**Mientras que a ustedes mis pequeñas Fujoshis les siga gustando yo sigo escribiendo con todo el placer del mundo ;3  
Gracias a todos por sus Reviews y sus visitas eso me inspira a seguir ñ.ñ**_  
_**Gracias por haber leído a esta idiota hoy y les mando un abrazo desde mi computadora \\(^w^)/**_  
_**Nos leemos luego :33**_


	10. ¿De verdad me amas?

¿Primer Beso?

-Hoy debemos de dar todo de nosotros, ¿De acuerdo?-  
-¡Si! ¡Vamos a divertirnos y a ganar!-  
-Sorprenderé a todos con mi hermoso estilo mariposa-  
-Muy bien, ¡En marcha!-  
Los cuatro mejores amigos se encaminaron hacia la piscina, mientras Nagisa y Rei se adelantaban, Makoto y Haru quedaron atrás y el más alto aprovechó para tomar la mano de su novio y apretarla en señal de apoyo.  
Hoy era el gran día que habían estado esperando, por fin la competición por la que todo este tiempo habían entrenado estaba sucediendo y casi era el turno del ojiazul de competir en la carrera de 100 metros al Estilo Libre, claro que no estaba tan nervioso, a el no le importaba los tiempos ni ganar, pero como se trataba de sus amigos, haría su mejor esfuerzo.  
Antes de salir, y asegurándose que no hubiera nadie al rededor, Makoto acorraló a Haru contra la pared y le dio un tierno beso que hizo que sus piernas temblaran, realmente amaba el sentir al ojiverde tan cerca de él, no quería a nadie más a su lado. Cuando se separaron, Haru se encontraba levemente sonrojado, Makoto causaba un efecto en él que nunca había sentido aunque apenas llevaban simplemente una semana juntos, y eso comenzaba a asustarle un poco, pero realmente lo disfrutaba.  
-Esperó que ganes la carrera Haru- Dijo Makoto con su hermosa sonrisa -Estaré apoyándote desde lejos- Seguido de eso, el ojiverde envolvío al más bajito en un cálido abrazo  
-Oigan perdedores, deberían de estar caminando hacia la piscina y no diciéndose que se aman-  
Al oír eso, Makoto se separo rápidamente de Haru y ambos voltearon a ver de quien era esa voz con algo de miedo.  
-Rin...-  
-¡Rin! ¿D-De que hablas?-  
-No se hagan los tontos- Dijo Rin riendo divertido -Pensé que solamente se abrazaban cuando ganaban la carrera y no antes-  
-Si... Bueno... Es que... Quería darle apoyo...- La nerviosidad de Makoto era evidente, aunque solamente el pelirrojo los había visto abrazados, eso no quitaba el hecho de que el ojiverde se pusiera así fácilmente.  
-Bien... Te estaré esperando en la linea de salida Haru- Diciendo eso Rin le guiño un ojo mientras caminaba hacia la piscina muy confiado  
El más alto no pudo sentir esa pequeña sensación de celos al ver eso, el nunca se había puesto celoso de algo, pero eso realmente hacia que una parte nueva de él saliera a flote, para calmarse un poco, beso rápidamente a su novio en los labios y lo abrazo tan fuerte como podía  
-M-Makoto... Me estas aplastando- Dijo el ojiazul algo asfixiado  
-Lo siento, lo siento- Al instante Makoto se separo- Te amo Haru, se que ganaras -  
-No digas esas cosas tan de repente- Haru se sonrojó y caminó rápido hacia la piscina pero antes de salir se detuvo... -También te amo...- Fue entonces cuando salió corriendo mientras Makoto desde atrás sonreía alegremente, nada lo hacia más felíz que oír a su novio decir eso.

La competición había terminado, y todos volvían a casa, como siempre, Makoto acompañaba a Haru a la suya, si se preguntan que fue lo que paso, pues simple, Haru y Rin empataron en la carrera de Estilo Libre, Rei sorprendentemente no llegó ultimo, sino en quinto lugar en el estilo Mariposa, Nagisa quedó en cuarto lugar en estilo de Brazada y Makoto en segundo lugar en el estilo de Espalda. En los relevos, su equipo ganó, quedando Samezuka en segundo lugar, así que aún debían de seguir entrenando si querían volver a ganar la próxima vez.  
Querían ir todos a celebrar, pero estaban muy cansados, así que decidieron posponerlo para el siguiente día. Nadar no era fácil, y después de la semana intensa de entrenamiento que habían tenido, se tenían ganado un merecido descanso. Cuando los dos llegaron a la casa de Haru, se dirigió rápidamente a la tina, mientras Makoto cocinaba Caballa, ya se había convertido en una rutina para ellos, Makoto era la linda esposa que cocinaba para su amado mientras esté se daba una ducha, o al menos así es como se veía. Cuando Haru salia rápidamente iba junto a Makoto y comenzaban a comer mientras el más alto contaba algo, no era como una cita en un lujoso restaurante a la luz de las estrellas pero ambos realmente lo disfrutaban.  
-Haru, ¿Te gustaría ir a la playa el fin de semana?-  
-Claro...-  
-Bien, sera nuestra primera cita- Sonrió Makoto emocionado, por el otro lado, Haru comenzó a toser ya que casi se ahoga con la comida, oír la palabra "cita" era nuevo para el, nunca alguien lo había invitado a salir en plan romántico y se pusó nervioso al instante, era ridículo tomando en cuenta que el y Makoto ya eran novios, pero oigan, ¿Quien no se pone nervioso cuando va a salir por primera vez con la persona ama?  
-¿Estas bien?- El ojivierde se pusó al lado de su novio preocupado  
-Si... Lo estoy-  
-No vuelvas a asustarme así Haru-  
-Lo lamento...-  
-Bueno... Que te parece si al terminar vemos una película-  
-Por mi esta bien...-  
Y así fue, ambos estaban sentados acurrucados mientras veían una película, cuando estaban juntos el tiempo se pasaba rápido, algo que odiaban, pero en algún momento debe llegar el tiempo de decir adiós, ¿No?  
Cuando ya eran pasadas las 10:00, Makoto tenia que irse, Haru lo acompaño a la puerta.  
-Buenas noches- Sonrió Makoto  
-Buenas noches...-  
-Mañana pasare por ti con los chicos para irnos-  
-Esta bien, adiós- Haru, cerro la puerta y fue a su habitación para dormir y esperar el día de mañana.  
Por otro lado, Makoto algo decepcionado caminó a su casa, sabia que Haru no era el más expresivo del mundo, pero esperaba aunque sea un abrazo o por lo menos un adiós mucho menos seco, no debía de pedir demasiado del ojiazul, era la primera vez que estaban en una relación y lo entendía, el día en el que Haru pudiera ir sin temor a darle un beso o cualquier muestra de cariño sin que el tuviera que dar el primer paso seria muy especial.

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, Haru estaba listo y esperando a Makoto mientras estaba acostado en el suelo viendo el techo de su casa, la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de salir, hubiera preferido quedarse comiendo Caballa o en la tina, no es que Haru fuera mucho de andar de un lado a otro o divertirse demasiado, prefería el silencio acogedor del hogar, aunque si era con sus amigos hacia que la salida fuera mejor, mientras pensaba eso, escucho el sonido de la puerta y sin muchas ganas fue a atender y lo primero que vió le sorprendió.  
-Hey, Haru- Era Rin, que le sonreía en la puerta, detrás de él estaban sus demás amigos, incluyendo a Gou, nadie le había dicho que Rin iba a ir, no era que le molestara, al contrario le hacia feliz, pero se sorprendió.  
-Hola... ¿Tu vas a venir?-  
-No estés tan a la defensiva- Rió el dientes de tiburón -Y si, iré con ustedes, ¿Te molesta?-  
-No... Para nada-  
-¡Ya que Haru-Chan esta listo vámonos!-  
Todos fueron a un parque de diversiones, el más emocionado de todos era Nagisa como siempre  
-¡Primero nos subiremos a la montaña rusa! ¡Luego iremos a la casa de los sustos!-  
-¿Casa de los sustos?- Dijo Makoto sintiendo como el miedo subía por su cuerpo al imaginarse como seria entrar a un lugar como ese  
-¡Si! ¡Con fantasmas, hombres lobos, zombies, esqueletos y mucho más!- Mientras decía eso Nagisa giraba al rededor del más alto  
-Nagisa-Kun, deje de asustar a Makoto-Senpai-  
-Pero no lo estoy asustando, es la verdad, habrá espíritus rondando por ahí y monstruos que nos perseguirán- Nagisa hizo una mala imitación de Frankenstein a lo que todos rieron menos Makoto  
-Bien, entonces, ¿Vamos primero a la montaña rusa?- Dijo Gou entregando su boleto correspondiente a cada uno cuando entraron  
-¡Si!- Dijeron todos al unisonido  
Como los asientos eran de dos personas cada uno, los chicos buscaron pareja, Nagisa se sentó con Rei, Gou fue con Rin y Makoto obviamente con Haru, fue un momento divertido, lleno de gritos y ganas de vomitar, por suerte, ninguno lo hizo, Nagisa convenció a los chicos de subir una vez más, y aunque estaban lo suficientemente mareados lo hicieron para complacer al pequeño rubio.  
Antes de ir a la casa de los sustos, subieron a otros juegos muy divertidos, cada vez que bajaban de uno, Gou no perdía la oportunidad de ir y tomar fotos, para las que todos sonreían, hasta Haru sonrió en una, decidieron comprar algo de comida antes de entrar, aunque más bien eran dulces, como palomitas, algodones de azúcar y manzanas acarameladas, adivinen quien comió más dulces de todos, pues si, Nagisa.  
Por fin había llegado el gran momento de entrar a la tan esperada casa de los sustos, ya era de noche, por lo que fue una hazaña tratar de convencer a Makoto de que entraran, pero al final lo lograron, como siempre, el más alto iba con mucho temor detrás de Haru, realmente no asustaba tanto como se esperaba, ni siquiera la pequeña Gou se había asustado tanto, pero al ser Makoto, obviamente se asustaría muy fácilmente. Mientras estaba detrás de su novio, Makoto le tomó la mano, Haru lo volteo a ver, era peligroso que alguien los viera así, pero al no haber tanta luz tal vez no tendría de que preocuparse, así que simplemente lo permitió.  
Al salir, Rin sugirió ir a la Rueda de la fortuna antes de irse, así lo hicieron y fueron a hacer la fila, de nuevo, los espacios eran de dos personas, los pusieron por el orden en el que estaban en la fila, Gou con Makoto, Haru y Rin y por ultimo Rei con Nagisa.  
Makoto realmente quería, pasar un rato a solas con su novio, pero al parecer eso no iba a ser posible así que decidió entablar una conversación con Gou, no hablaban mucho si no era para algunas cosas del club, pero debía admitir que la pequeña Matsuoka era interesante y la platica le estaba gustando. En la cabina de al lado, se encontraban Haru y Rin, hace tiempo que no estaban a solas ni hablaban, aunque el no decía mucho, Rin le contaba sobre como iban las cosas en el club de natación de Samezuka, no era que le llamara mucho la atención oír como Rin se expresaba de sus compañeros y su forma de nadar, pero al ser Rin quien le hablaba le hacia sentir bien, extrañaba pasar tiempo con el pelirrojo, en estos días solo había estado con Rei y Nagisa en el club de natación y la mayor parte de los días con Makoto, era comprensible el hecho de que le hiciera falta su amigo de la infancia y sintió que un pequeño vació se lleno al volver a tener contacto con él.  
-Sabes... Realmente los había extrañado mucho a todos... Sobre todo a ti Haru-  
-¿A mi?- Haru lo miró extrañado  
-Si... Eres un amigo muy querido para mi y lo sabes- Acaso era la imaginación de Haru o Rin se había sonrojado levemente  
-Y tú para mi...-  
-Me alegra oír eso-  
-No es como si te odiase, ¿Sabes?-  
-Lo se, lo se, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a oírte decir tus sentimientos- Rió Rin- ¿Algo bueno te ha pasado esta semana?-  
-¿Algo bueno?-  
-Si, algo como una... ¿Una chica tal vez?- Haru pudó notar un poco de inquietud y titubeo en su voz, o al menos eso creyó escuchar, quizás solo se estaba inventando cosas  
-¿Una chica?-  
-Si, tu sabes, una... Una novia o algo así- Sintió como si a Rin le molestara decir esa palabra con el de por medio  
-Una novia...- Enseguida una imagen de Makoto sonriendole y extendiendole su mano para salir de la tina como todas las mañanas se le vino a la mente, tal vez Rin tenia razón, desde que comenzó su relación con Makoto se había vuelto solamente un poco más expresivo, no es como si toda su forma de ser hubiera cambiado, era un poquito más abierto con sus sentimientos, sabia que eso podía llevar algunas consecuencias, pero el ojiverde le había enseñado que algunas veces el decir lo que sientes a las personas que te importan puede ser bueno, así que alguna que otra vez lo hacia.  
-¿Ya conseguiste una acaso?- Preguntó sorprendido el dientes de tiburón al no tener una respuesta rápida, si la respuesta era positiva eso realmente seria un milagro, no creía que a Haru le gustara alguien o tal vez no quería oír de eso...  
-Claro que no... ¿Qué cosas dices?-  
-Es que te tardaste mucho en contestar y bueno...-  
-Eso no quiere decir que la tenga- Haru comenzaba a irritarse un poco por la insistencia de Rin  
-Bueno, puede que tengas razón, lo siento-  
-Esta bien-  
-Pero... ¿Hay acasó alguien que te guste?-  
-¿Por qué te importa tanto ese tema?- Haru no era mucho de enojarse, pero de comenzar a enfadarse un poco si  
-Por nada solamente... ¿Curiosidad? Digo... Por curiosidad- Rin se notaba un poco confundido e indeciso con sus palabras  
-Si tu lo dices...- Pudó escuchar como Rin tomaba una bocanada de aire y la soltaba  
-Bueno... La verdad es que yo...-  
Repentinamente notaron una pequeña sacudida, era que la Rueda se había detenido y tenían que bajar, antes de que Rin pudiera decir algo más ambos bajaron.  
Rin volteó a ver a Haru a los ojos  
-Lo que quería decirte es que...-  
-¡Haru-Chan! ¡Rin-Rin!- Nagisa llegó corriendo luego de bajar al lado de sus amigos seguido por Rei dando fin a la conversación entre ambos  
-¿Fue una vista muy hermosa no?- Dijó el peliazul mientras limpiaba sus lentes  
-Claro que si Rei-Chan- Comentó Nagisa mirando a Rei y guiñandole un ojo a lo que Rei se sonrojo levemente  
-Si... Lo fue- Aunque Rin se había pasado todo el rato mirando a Haru al estar hablando con él lo dijo por cortesía  
Luego de un minuto bajaron Makoto y Gou riendo, lo que hizo que una alarma se disparara en la cabeza de Haru.  
-No sabia que algo así de divertido le había pasado Makoto-Senpai- La pelirroja poco a poco dejaba de reír mientras miraba a Makoto  
-Bueno, pues paso- Makoto seguía el mismo ritmo de su risa  
-Parece que se la pasaron bien arriba- Comentó Rin viendo a su pequeña hermana  
-Makoto-Senpai es muy gracioso, realmente es bueno contando historias, me gustaría que me contara más alguna vez-  
-Con mucho gusto Gou-San- El ojiverde sonrió hermosamente  
-Bueno, nosotros dos ya nos debemos de ir, así que adiós chicos, vamos Gou- Dijo Rin encaminándose a la salida  
-Nos vemos luego chicos- Sonrió Gou -Adiós Makoto-Senpai- Diciendo eso la hermosa chica corrió para alcanzar a su hermano  
-Parece que Mako-Chan se divirtió pasando el rato con nuestra querida Gou-Chan- Nagisa comenzó a molestar a Makoto  
-Si, es una chica muy linda y divertida- Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo mientras todos iban a la salida  
-¡Tal vez Rin-Rin pronto tendrá cuñado!-  
-¡Nagisa! ¿De que hablas?- Makoto sonaba algo molesto, el solamente tenia ojos para Haru y nadie más, el que lo emparejaran con la pelirroja le hacia sentirse incomodo  
-Nagisa-Kun, no diga esas cosas, claramente Makoto-Senpai no tiene esas intenciones con Gou-San-  
-Pero seria lindo verlos a ambos juntos-  
-Bueno... En eso tiene razón- Haru y Makoto miraron rápidamente a Rei, no es como si él estuviera de acuerdo siempre que Nagisa decía algo -¡N-No me miren así!-

Mientras Makoto acompañaba a Haru a su casa se podía notar un incomodo silencio, Haru se había puesto celoso con lo sucedido en el parque de diversiones, aunque claramente no lo aceptaría frente a su novio, cuando llegaron, Haru rápidamente fue a la tina, pero no pudo notar que el más alto lo seguía hasta que lo tomo del brazo.  
-Haru, ¿Podemos hablar?- Dijo algo nervioso  
-¿De que?-  
-Ya sabes... De lo que pasó... No importa lo que digan Rei y Nagisa, yo solamente te amo a ti, no quiero nada con Gou-San-  
-Bien...- Diciendo eso Haru se soltó del agarré de Makoto y se metió al cuarto de baño  
Con un suspiro el ojiverde fue a la cocina y comenzó a cocinar, dejó la comida en la mesa y espero pacientemente a Haru. No quería que las cosas se quedaran así, sabia que le había molestado el hecho de que imaginaran que algo pasaría entre la hermana pequeña de Rin y el, Haru sabia muy bien que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero aun así le quería explicar la situación para que no terminaran mal. Luego de un tiempo, el más bajo por fin llegó.  
-Pensé que te habías ido...- Dijó mientras se sentaba  
-Claro que no, siempre cenamos juntos, además nunca me iría sin decirte y lo sabes- En ese momento, Makoto puso su mano encima de la de su novio, pero esté la quitó luego de unos segundos, lo que le dolió al más alto  
-Haru no tienes porque estar celoso, yo solo te amo a ti y...-  
-¿Quien dice que estoy celoso?- Haru lo interrumpió y habló con un tono apenas visible de enojo  
-Te conozco mejor que a nadie, claramente se lo que estas pensando... Y estas celoso...-  
-Te dije que no lo estoy...-  
Makoto se levanto y abrazó a el ojiazul fuertemente, luego de unos momentos se separó y lo tomo de los hombros  
-Haru, escúchame bien, tu eres la única persona a la que amo en este mundo, sabes que daría lo que sea por ti, por verte feliz, hasta... Hasta mi vida- Makoto bajó un poco la mirada -No dejaría que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotros, pudé enamorarme de cualquier persona pero lo hice de ti, porque eres el único con el que me siento bien y el único que hace que mi corazón latá rápidamente cada vez que estoy cerca de ti o te miró, ¿Crees que para mi no es difícil hacer cosas de pareja? Claro que lo es, porque me siento nervioso al tratarse de ti, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir como tú lo haces, haces que mi mente se revuelva y no sepa que hacer, no estoy seguro de como llevar una relación entre dos hombres pero de lo que si estoy... Es de que te amo con todo mi ser, y nada ni nadie cambiara eso nunca, ¿Me oyes? Nunca- Makoto derramó una pequeña lágrima que Haru rápidamente limpió  
-Tu también eres lo más importante para mi...- Después de esas hermosas palabras, ¿Quien no tendría ganas de llorar? Haru las tenia, pero no dejaría que Makoto lo viera así, era vergonzoso, lo unicó que pudo hacer era abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y no dejarlo ir -Perdón por ponerme así...-  
-Esta bien... Realmente me alegra que te importe tanto- Makoto se separó un poco solo para buscar esos labios que tanto amaba y depositar un beso en ellos.  
Después de eso, Haru sabia que no podía volver a dudar de lo que Makoto sentía por el, y eso realmente le llenaba el corazón de felicidad.

_**¡Mis queridas Fujoshis! **_  
_**Hoy, les traigo uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito en mi vida xD No había escritó tanto, se los juro q:**_  
_**Primero estaba bloqueada que hasta me enfade y cerré la computadora por un tiempo xD Pero después ¡BOM! Cambie de lugar para escribir y la inspiración me llego (¡Gracias por dejarme estar en tu cuarto hermano! xD) ¿Alguna vez han tenido ese bloqueo de no saber que escribir? Yo lo descubrí hace poco y es horrible xD**_  
_**Pero al final eso dio frutos y les traje un capitulo dramático (8 Esto va a dar pasó a algunas otras cosas porque una historia no siempre puede ser flores y corazones, ¿No? q:**_  
_**Les traje un poco de RinHaru, me dolió un poquito escribirlo pero pues ya saben, el drama xD**_  
_**Y también traje MakoGou, no me maten por eso! *Salé corriendo antes de que le corten la cabeza***_  
_**Saben que las amo :33 Gracias a todas por sus visitas y Reviews, para una escritora novata como yo vale muchísimo su opinión, así que... ¿Hay algo que les gustaría que agregara a la historia? (se acepta ideas Hard (8 xD)  
Espero que hayan pasado un buen rato, muchas gracias por leer a esta idiota y les mando un abrazo desde mi computadora \\(^w^)/**_  
_**Nos leemos el próximo capitulo ñ.ñ**_


	11. Primera Cita

¿Primer Beso?

Era un nuevo día, domingo, para ser exactos, como todos los días, Haru se encontraba en la tina, simplemente pensando en lo que pasaría ese mismo día.

_~Flashback~_  
-Haru, ¿Te gustaría ir a la playa el fin de semana?-  
-Claro...-  
-Bien, sera nuestra primera cita- Sonrió Makoto emocionado  
_~Fin Flashback~_

Su primera cita... Realmente estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que saldría con el ojiverde de verdad, no como todas esas otras veces, ahora tendrían una cita romántica, algo que Haru nunca había tenido. Por un lado, estaba felíz, ya que seria con Makoto, y después de lo que había sucedido ayer, necesitaban pasar un tiempo o solas, Haru se lo debía, se sentía un poco culpable de hacer a Makoto llorar, aunque de hecho solamente había derramado una lágrima, al ojiazul le dolía ver a su novio así, no permitiría que nadie lo lastimara, mucho menos el mismo.  
Luego de un rato por fin se decidió a salir e ir a arreglarse, se miro al espejo y se mentalizo para lo que pasaría, solamente irían a la playa, ¿Cierto? No harían otra cosa que él no quisiera... O al menos eso esperaba.  
Cuando por fin estuvo listo miró el reloj, marcaba las 2:59 de la tarde, pudó notar como la aguja cambio y llego al numero tres, en ese momento exacto el timbre de la puerta sonó, claramente era Makoto, dudó un poco antes de salir, pero decidió correr a su habitación y tomar una ultima cosa.  
Por primera vez, desde que lo había recibido, Haru busco el pequeño collar que Makoto le regaló y se lo pusó, no era que no le agradara, solamente que le avergonzaba un poco y nunca había sido de usar cosas como esas, pero al ser un regalo de Makoto no quería que sintiera que no lo apreciaba o no le gustaba. Rápidamente caminó a la puerta y le abrió a su querido novio.  
-Makoto- El más bajo no pudó reprimir una pequeña sonrisa  
-¡Haru!- Makoto abrazó al ojiazul y luego lo miro- ¿Estas listo?-  
-Si... ¿Que es eso?- Haru notó una mochila en la espalda de el más alto, lo que llamó su atención  
-Oh, solo algunas cosas- Con una sonrisa Makoto soltó a su novio de su abrazo, se aseguró de no ver a nadie y tomó su cara para ponerse a su altura y besarlo dulcemente

Luego de un tiempo, ambos se encontraban por fin en la playa, había un poco de gente, pero eso no impidió que Haru corriera al agua rápidamente mientras se deshacía de sus ropas para entrar lo más pronto al agua.  
Solamente por esta vez, Makoto no dijó nada y lo dejó ir, al final, ese día seria solamente para los dos y dejaría que Haru se liberara un poco. Mientras tanto, buscó un lugar en donde poner la toalla que había llevado y se sentó a observar como el ojiazul nadaba, si había algo que realmente amaba de Haru era su pasión por nadar y la forma en la que lo hacia, nada alegraba más su corazón que ver la cara de Haru cuando nadaba, era una que nunca mostraba hasta que estaba dentro del agua, aveces, deseaba que lo mirara de esa misma manera, que siempre mantuviera esa hermosa sonrisa que nunca mostraba cada vez que estaba con el, sabia que era casi imposible, pero no se rendiría hasta lograrlo.  
Haru estaba dentro del agua muy tranquilamente, hasta que sintió que algo lo tomó por la cintura y lo sumergió, al principio creyó que había sido Makoto, pero cuando volteo pudó ver una sonrisa que parecía la de un tiburón y un cabello rojizo, esa persona fue hacia la superficie y Haru hizo la misma acción.  
-Rin...-  
-¡Hola Haru!-  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-Es una playa, cualquiera puede venir- El pelirrojo rió un poco divertido  
-...-Haru solamente se dedicó a verlo seriamente  
-Bueno, viné para relajarme un poco, me apetecía nadar en un lugar más grande que la piscina de la escuela-  
-Ah...- No era que no le alegrara ver a Rin, pero esperaba pasar el día solamente con Makoto... Al recordar a su novio, Haru volteo a ver a todos lados buscando alguna señal de él, pudó verlo en la orilla sentado en una toalla de playa algo serio, pero en el momento que notó que lo miraba, le regaló una de esas hermosas sonrisas que hacia su corazón latir rápidamente  
-¿Qué te pasa?-  
-Nada...-  
-Bueno... Hey, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Te gustaría nadar conmigo?-  
-¿Nadar?-  
-Si... Sin competir ni nada de eso, solo... Nosotros dos solos- Rin giro la mirada a otro lado al decir eso  
Haru se lo pensó un poco, claramente quería nadar, pero estaba en una cita con Makoto, ni siquiera debió de haber entrado al agua sin él, ir a nada con Rin sería algo muy bajo.  
-No puedo...-  
-¿Por qué?- El dientes de tiburón no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, estaba seguro de que Haru aceptaría completamente  
-Tengo otras cosas que hacer...-  
Un Rin confundido miró detrás de si mismo y pudó ver a Makoto, ¿Esa era las otras cosas que tenia que hacer?  
-Y al parecer eso se llama Makoto... Creo que estoy molestando, así que mejor me voy- Y así fue como un pelirrojo algo enojado se fue nadando de ahí  
-¡Rin! ¡Espera!- Haru lo siguió, no quería que pelearan por una tontería, cuando lo alcanzó tomó su brazo y lo obligó a detenerse  
-¿Qué?-  
-No te enfades por algo como eso-Haru giro su cabeza mientras mantenía agarrado el brazo de su amigo  
-No me enfado...-  
-Claramente lo estas-  
-Mira, no te preocupes por mi, tú ve y diviértete con Makoto, si necesitan algo, solamente díganme- Rin le regalo una sonrisa que parecía... ¿Forzada?  
-Claro..-  
-Bien... Ahora... ¿Puedes soltarme?- Rin había bajado la mirada, pero Haru creyó ver un leve sonrojo de parte del dientes de tiburón  
-Si, perdón- Al instante el pelinegro lo soltó  
-Diviértanse, adiós- Haru tomó el camino contrario a su amigo y nadó hasta llegar con Makoto

-¡Haru! ¿Qué sucede?-  
-¿No vendrás a nadar?-  
-¿Q-Quieres que vaya contigo?- Haru nunca le había pedido algo así, era comprensible que se sorprendiera  
-Solo si quieres...-  
-¡Claro que quiero! Solamente deja que vaya a ponerme el traje de baño-  
-¿Te acompaño?-  
-¿Q-Qué?- Makoto se sonrojo al instante  
-N-Nada... Te esperó en el agua- Diciendo eso completamente sonrojado el ojiazul corrió al agua  
Wow, ¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué había dicho algo como eso? Haru no era de los que hablaba de más, pero esta vez realmente lo había hecho y no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar que le había pasado. Al parecer tener a Makoto cerca le afectaba más de lo que pensaba, ¿A que se había referido con "acompañarlo"? En ese momento el sueño que había tenido hace tiempo con el más alto vinó a su mente y no pudó evitar que su cara se pusiera roja y su cuerpo se calentara por la vergüenza de recordar eso, así que mejor se sumergió completamente dentro del agua.  
Por otro lado, Makoto terminó de cambiarse y fue a buscar a su novio, realmente no podía creer que Haru se había ofrecido a ir con el, ¿No seria que el más bajo quería pasar a algo más serio? No, era muy prontó para eso, además Haru no era de ese tipo de personas que a la semana quería acostarse con su pareja, ¿Comó lo sabia? Simplemente porque lo conocía.  
Buscó al más bajo por todas partes pero no lo encontró, hasta que vio a lo lejos a alguien que salía del agua y agitaba su cabello para quitar el exceso de agua, obviamente ese era Haru, a lo que Makoto no pudó contener una gran sonrisa y correr a su lado. Sin que lo notara, Makoto nadó hasta él y lo abrazó por la cintura apegandolo a su cuerpo.  
-¿Rin? ¿Qué estas...- Al instante Haru, claramente enfadado volteó, pensó que quien lo había tomado así había sido su amigo pelirrojo, si lo había hecho antes quizás lo había vuelto a hacer, pero al voltear, pudó ver la cara de un Makoto sorprendido y decepcionado.  
-¿Rin? ¿C-Creíste que era Rin?- Makoto se separó de Haru  
-Si... Digo no, ¡No! Es solo que antes... Rin...-  
-¿Qué? ¿Rin te tocó? ¿Cuando?-  
-No fue nada... Solo estaba jugando-  
-Debió de ser más que eso si pensaste que era Rin...-  
-¡No! No pienses mal Makoto... Solamente hablamos, me ofreció nadar con él pero lo rechacé por estar contigo... No quiero pasar esté día con alguien más que no seas tú- Levemente sonrojado, Haru bajo la mirada, aun no se acostumbraba a decirle esa clase de cosas a Makoto  
-H-Haru- El más alto igualmente se sonrojó y abrazo amorosamente a su novio -Te amo mucho... Creó que me poné algo celoso que pases tiempo con Rin... Lo siento- Y era la verdad, desde que Haru y él comenzaron a salir, no le gustaba que alguien tratara de quitárselo, aunque eso solamente estaba en su cabeza.  
-Esta bien...-  
Y con todo solucionado, ambos se pusieron a nadar y a jugar un poco, lo que no era normal en Haru, pero al estar con Makoto lo animaba a hacerlo, se daban algunos besos y cariños cuando nadie los veía, que era la parte que más disfrutaban de todo esto, sus cuerpos juntos mientras el agua los cubría era una sensación extraordinaria. Cuando dieron las 5:30 de la tarde se decidieron a salir del agua e ir a comer algo, fueron a cambiarse, recogieron sus cosas y caminaron hasta algún restaurante, Haru como siempre pidió Caballa, Makoto hizo lo mismo y comieron, el ojiazul apenas y hablaba, mientras que el más alto se encargaba de hacer una charla y no comer en silencio. Al terminar, eran pasadas las 6:00, como aún no tenían que volver a casa, Makoto sugirió que comieran un helado, ese día el sol estaba un poco más fuerte de lo normal, por lo que Haru aceptó, al llegar, compraron una paleta doble para ambos, como Haru no podía terminarse una completa, el ojiverde le dió la mitad, juntos caminaron por la playa hasta llegar a un pequeño muelle toda la gente se comenzaba a ir, por lo que aprovecharon y se sentaron en el borde y se dedicaron a ver como poco a poco el sol iba ocultándose formando un hermoso atardecer. Por un momento, Makoto se quedo mirando fijamente a Haru como si estuviera fascinado  
-¿Qué sucede?-  
-Nada- El ojiverde rió un poco- Es solo que no me había dado cuenta que tenias puesto el collar que te regalé- Makoto sonrió feliz -Se te ve muy bien a decir verdad-  
-G-Gracias- Haru se sonrojo un poco- No puedo creer que no te hubíeras dado cuenta cuando lo he traído todo el día-  
-Perdón, algunas veces soy algo distraído-  
-Lo se...-  
Makoto sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo y rodeó los hombros de su novio con su brazo apegandolo a el.  
-Sabes... Esta semana que hemos estado juntos, realmente a sido una de las mejores de mi vida y está, la cita más grandiosa que he tenido, aunque me conformó con solo estar a tú lado me gusta pasar el tiempo de esta forma contigo, si pudiera pedir algo, seria estar cada día a tu lado-  
Y ahí estaba otra vez la misma situación de siempre, Makoto le decía sus sentimientos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y eso le alegraba el corazón, pero Haru no sabia como rayos hacerlo, quería contestarle y decirle un millón de cosas pero su personalidad no lo dejaba, cuando no estas acostumbrado a algo es realmente dificíl hacerlo, se sentía terrible al no poder responder de la misma manera, pero sabía que en un futuro podría llegar a lograrlo, por el momento solo podía decirle unas cuantas palabras.  
-Yo... Yo siento lo mismo-  
-¿Enserio?- Makoto no escondió su emoción, era una respuesta pequeña, pero al ser Haru, era algo realmente grande viniendo de él  
-Claro que si... No le diría lo mismo a cualquiera-  
-Tienes razón- El más alto rió, era gracioso ver a Haru tratando de decir sus sentimientos, pero al mismo tiempo muy tierno  
-No te rías...-  
-Lo siento, lo siento- Sin dejar de reír, Makoto lo abrazó fuerte, se separó solo unos centímetros para verlo a los ojos y juntar sus frentes  
Haru se quedó hechizado por los hermosos ojos verdes de su novio, amaba aquellos ojos, tenían un brillo especial cada vez que lo veía, algo que solo pasaba cuando estaba con el, no quería que Makoto le mostrara ese lindo brillo a nadie más, solo a el.  
Otra cosa que le gustaba de él eran sus labios, eran tan tentadores, parecía que lo llamaban a cada momento para que los besara, y es que Haru amaba los besos de Makoto, algunas veces podían ser dulces, otras románticos, lentos o rápidos de vez en cuando, pero algo que siempre tenían, era que en cada uno, le mostraba ese gran amor que sentía por el, no era mentira, el realmente podía sentirlo, en cada caricia, cada abrazo, estaba lleno de amor, el más alto lo trataba como si de su vida se tratara, como si no lo quisiera dejar ir nunca, y era más que seguro que el sentía lo mismo.  
Así de desde hace mucho tiempo, Haru hizo lo que desde hace mucho tenia ganas, por primera vez el tomó la iniciativa, subió con algo de temor sus manos al cuello de Makoto, cerró fuertemente sus ojos y en un rápido movimiento juntó sus labios con el más alto, Makoto se tardó un poco en responder, tal vez por la sorpresa de que Haru fuera el que iniciase el beso pero lo siguió. Era un beso lento y romántico, Haru se aseguró de transmitirle todo lo que sentía por él solo con sus labios, justó como su novio lo hacia.  
En ese momento no les importaba si alguien los veían, ellos solamente querían amarse por un momento, al final, ese día era para los dos, así que mientras estuvieran juntos, ¿Qué podría pasar?

Luego de ese momento romántico, ambos decidieron volver a sus casas, ya era algo tarde, se habían pasado casí todo el día fuera y era hora de regresar, caminarón el camino de vuelta tomados de la mano, para su sorpresa, no había gente por el camino que iban, así que no les importaba.  
Subieron las escaleras que llevaban a casa de Haru, se dieron un beso de despedida, Makoto estaba preparado para irse, hasta que una débil voz hizo que se detuviera.  
-Makoto...- Al instante el ojiverde volteó  
-¿Si?-  
-Quisieras... ¿Quisieras quedarte?-  
-¿D-De verdad?-  
-Si... Hace mucho que no... Que no te quedas- Haru estaba claramente avergonzado de hacer esa proposición, pero realmente no quería que el día terminara, la cita había resultado muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaba y por alguna razón, no quería separarse de Makoto  
-¡Si! Con gusto me quedare- Diciendo eso Makoto corrió al lado de su novio y lo abrazo -Vamos adentro- El más alto de verdad estaba feliz, no se esperaba que Haru le dijera eso  
Ambos entraron, Makoto aviso que se quedaría en casa de Haru y fueron a la habitación del ojiazul, era tarde y estaban cansados, así que querían ir lo más rapído posible a la cama.  
-Puedes dormir conmigo... Si quieres-  
-¿Estas seguro? ¿No te sentirás incomodo?-  
-Si no quieres no importa- Haru se acostó y se tapó completamente, a lo que Makoto rió, algo nervioso fué y se acomodó al lado de su novio  
-Buenas noches Haru- El ojiverde besó tiernamente la mejilla de su novio y se volteó dándole la espalda al más bajo, pronto ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.  
Al fin era de día, Makoto se despertó primero que Haruka y pudó ver que esté, en el transcurso de la noche, se había quedado abrazado a él con la cabeza sobre su pecho, a lo que no pudó reprimir una gran sonrisa, revisó el reloj que había cerca de él y vió que aun era temprano, por lo que decidió dormir un poco más, abrazó igualmente a Haru y cerró los ojos, sabiendo que pronto, deberian de levantarse para ir a la escuela, de que todo esto iba a terminar y debían de volver a fingir ser mejores amigos frente a los ojos de los demás.

_**¡Muy bien! Holaaaaaaaaaaa mis queridas Fujoshis :33**_  
_**Después de una semana creo q: Por fin les traigó un nuevo capítulo ñ.ñ En estos días no había tenido inspiración XD Se esta volviendo cada vez más dificil sacar ideas :c Pero no se preocupen, tal vez solo por este capitulo, no sabia como crear una cita entre estos dos muchachos (8 Nunca he tenido una cita romántica así que no se como son xD Y menos una en la playa q: Pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo y terminó en esto ^.^**_  
_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como la otra vez, les traje un poco de RinHaru, si les gusta que bueno, si no... Son de mi equipo xD Neee, no me gusta pero no odio a las RinHaru, después de todo, también les gusta Free! :33**_  
_**Tal vez luego se vendrá más drama y todo eso, ya tengo muchas ideas xD**_  
_**Y si, incluyen Hard (8 Así que no se me alboroten, el Lemon vendrá pronto xD Hay mensajes subliminales de eso en el capítulo si se dieron cuenta xD**_  
_**Bueno, ya escribí mucho, no se olviden de dejar su Review diciéndome sus opiniones, por cierto... Ya llegamos a los 21 Reviews y las 2600 visitas OwO Gracias a todos, ustedes y sus Reviews son los que me inspiran a seguir, para los 30 Reviews y las 3000 visitas (Si llegamos xD) Tengo planeado hacer algo, aún no se que, pero luego les platico xD**_  
_**Gracias una vez más por leer a esta idiota, les mando un abrazo desde mi computadora \\(^w^)/**_  
_**Nos leemos luego :33**_


	12. Viendo el mundo de diferente manera

_**¡Holaaaaa mis queridas Fujoshis! :33**_  
_**Bueno, hoy quería hacer algo diferente, ando media tristona xD Ya saben, cuando andas así te da por alocarte (8**_  
_**Por esté capítulo veremos la historia desde el punto de vista de nuestro querido Rin ^w^**_  
_**No tenia pensado hacerlo, pero esto aclarara algunas cosas que han estado pasando en los últimos capítulos, así que disfruten c:  
**_

* * *

¿Primer Beso?

Un nuevo día había comenzado, como siempre, Rin se despertó y decidió ir a prepararse para sus clases, la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de levantarse de la cama, su humor no era el mejor esa mañana y lo ultimo que quería era estar en un salón de clases lleno de gente escandalosa que solamente haría que tuviera un gran dolor de cabeza.  
Aún así, se encaminó a la ducha donde pudó notar que ya había algunos otros estudiantes alistándose para las clases, no les tomó mucha importancia y siguió con lo suyo, se metió a la bañera, prendió el agua caliente y espero a que saliera mientras se recargaba en la pared y dejaba salir poco a poco pequeñas lágrimas que pasaban por desapercibido en medio de toda la lluvia artificial.  
Dicen que la lluvia es donde mejor puedes llorar, así disimulas tus lágrimas y nadie se da cuenta, pues como todos ellos, Rin creía lo mismo, igualmente pensaba que al no haber lluvia con la cual llorar, la bañera era tu mejor amiga, en ella podías soltar tus penas mediante lágrimas de la misma manera al final de cuentas.  
A estas alturas, se han de estar preguntando "¿Qué le sucede a Rin?" Bien, ¿Alguna vez les ha sucedido que la persona que quieres ama a alguien más y tu solo puedes sentarte a ver lo felices que son? Si es así, deberían de entender como se siente el pelirrojo.  
Desde hace unas semanas, Rin creía que Makoto y Haru se tenían algo entre manos, no sabia muy bien que era, hasta el día de ayer, muchas veces el dientes de tiburón le había preguntado a Haru que le sucedía, pero esté siempre le daba la misma respuesta... "Nada" era la gran mentira que cada vez le contaba y día a día se estaba haciendo más recurrente.  
Era bien sabido que el pelinegro nunca decía sus sentimientos, no contaba nada de su vida personal, quizás y solo un poco a Makoto, aunque con la sorprendente habilidad de poder leer la mente de Haru y saber que pensaba en ese momento no le hacia falta preguntar que sucedía en la cabeza de su amigo, aveces, deseaba poder estar en el lugar del castaño, quería comprender a Haru, saber todo de él, que confiara lo suficiente en el para contarle cada cosa que le sucedía sin que el se lo preguntasé... Pero algunas veces lo que queremos no es siempre lo que obtenemos.  
Haru era un gran amigo para Rin, todos sabían la relación que mantenían, eran dos buenos amigos que por alguna razón al mismo tiempo eran rivales, antes estaban mucho tiempo cerca del otro, pero todos sabemos la pelea que pasó entre ellos, luego de nuevo volvieron a ser amigos, pero las cosas no eran lo mismo, Haru prefería pasar el tiempo al lado de Makoto y sus otros amigos más que con él, era entendible, ya que el había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de su vida, a lo que volver a lo mismo de antes no era sencillo. Durante ese tiempo en el que eran amigos pero pareciera como que no lo fueran, Rin se dió cuenta de algo, Haruka Nanase influía en el más de lo que imaginaba... El nadar se hacia cada vez más difícil sin algo, o más bien alguien, que lo motivara a hacerlo, claro que pensaba en ser mejor que el ojiazul siempre, pero eso poco a poco iba perdiendo el propósito, ¿Por qué ser mejor que alguien al que ni siquiera puedes ver ni hablarle? No es que Rin fuera cobarde, con la escuela, sus deberes con el club de natación y unos sentimientos inciertos no sabia que hacer, quería aclarar su mente y luego ir a buscar a su amigo, le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de lo que sentía realmente por su amigo de la infancia pero al final logró descubrirlo.  
Y si, sentía exactamente lo que están pensando, esa horrible pero hermosa palabra con "A" era lo que le sucedía con Haru, ¿Comó se dió cuenta? Facíl, un pequeño dolor siempre se formaba cuando veía al más bajo con su mejor amigo siendo ellos, se trataban como si fueran dos tontos enamorados algunas veces, Makoto lo protegía demasiado, aunque Nagisa lo llamaba "Instinto de madre" lo que había hecho que se ganara su apodo de "Mamakoto" de parte del pequeño rubio, pero para Rin, eso era todo lo contrario, no era una relación de "Madre e Hijo" sino más bien una de "Enamorado e Idiota demasiado ocupado con el agua para darse cuenta que su mejor amigo lo ama" era tan obvio para todos menos para ellos mismos, cualquiera que no los conociera diría que están saliendo, y eso hacia que Rin sintiera unas ganas de golpear a todo mundo. Si, tal vez estaba actuando muy tonto pero al estar enamorado y no poder decirle a esa persona lo que sientes porque esta muy ocupado no haciéndote caso te hiere profundamente.  
No sabia si Haru sentía lo mismo que Makoto, desde que los vió tan juntos en Samezuka una alarma se disparó dentro de su cabeza, y le dijo que si no se daba prisa Makoto se lo quitaría en cualquier momento, no le quiso hacer caso, sabia que el ojiverde era lo suficientemente tímido para confesarse, mientras tanto, pensaba en alguna forma de ver un indicio de que Haru gustaba de su mejor amigo, es por eso que decidió ir directamente a su casa y preguntárselo de frente. La respuesta que le dió fue negativa, dijó que nada pasaba entre ellos, por lo que decidió confiar un poco, aún así sus dudas seguían ahí y aceptó la invitación de Makoto de ir con ellos al centro comercial, notó que Haru no estaba muy felíz con eso, así que pensó que si lograba hacer algo bien el ojiazul lo notaria, dió la cara por ellos cuando la necesidad de ser pez por unos momentos de Haru salió a floté, los sacó de los problemas, el más bajo le dió las gracias y la fase de coqueteo comenzó, antes de irse le guiño un ojo a Nanase, pero no sabía si esté lo había tomado bien. 

Las próximas semanas pensó en alguna idea para acércasele, no se le ocurría ninguna hasta que la competencía se vinó encima, debía de admitir que le rompió un poco el corazón él ver al ojiazul abrazando muy amorosamente a Makoto, quiso que dejaran de hacerlo, por eso fue que los interrumpió, pudo ver una pequeña señal de celos por parte del castaño, realmente no quería lastimar a Makoto, pero si ellos dos no estaban saliendo Rin tenia todo el derecho del mundo de defender a la persona que amaba de alguien más. La competencía acabó y Gou, junto con Nagisa propusieron ir a celebrar la victoria de Iwatobi, lo que le venía bien, para su suerte su pequeña hermana lo había invitado, era una oportunidad que no debía de desechar, mientras estaban en el parque de diversiones Rin trató de ir junto a Haru el mayor tiempo posible, al principio no le fue bien, pero al subir a la rueda de la fortuna por arte de magia le tocó con Haru, algo que agradecía enormemente.  
Antes de bajar Rin se decidió a decirle que le gustaba, que aunque fuera raro, se había enamorado de él en algún momento sin que se diera cuenta el mismo, para su mala suerte tuvieron que bajar antes que eso sucediera y Nagisa y Rei llegaron a interrumpirlos luego, su oportunidad se había ido tan pronto como llegó, pero pasados unos minutos notó algo que le llamo mucho la atención, su hermana y Makoto venían riendo, giró los ojos y vió que Haru los miraba muy fijamente, a lo que sonrió para sus adentros, quizás y ya había encontrado la manera de alejar a Makoto de Haru y que fuera solamente para el, así que luego de irse de ese lugar tuvó una charla con Gou.

~FlashBack~

-¿Y te divertiste hoy?- Preguntó Rin a la hermosa chica a su lado  
-Claro que si Onii-Chan- Está le mostró una gran sonrisa  
-Al parecer te llevas bien con Makoto-  
-¿Con Makoto-Senpai? Si... La verdad no hablamos mucho cuando estamos en el Club, pero de verdad es un chico muy lindo-  
-Creó que ustedes pueden llegar a tener algo...-  
-¿Tú crees?- Por alguna razón ella sonaba como si no le importase mucho eso  
-Si, Gou eres una chica muy linda, Makoto seria un tonto si no le gustases, y por la cara que pusó creo que llamaste su atención-  
-Que va... Makoto-Senpai esta enamorado de Haruka-Senpai...- En ese momento ambos de detuvieron en seco al mismo tiempo y se miraron  
-¿Qué?-  
-¡Nada! Perdón, estoy hablando de más, son solo suposiciones mías...-  
-¿Y por qué crees eso?-  
-Bueno... Ellos son muy unidos y... Lo que me contaste el otro día en la practica en conjunto me dejó pensando-  
De pronto todo lo que dijó se vinó a su cabeza, de verdad no supó cerrar la boca en ese momento, eran muy obvio que si Gou pensaba que a Makoto le gustaba un hombre, para ser más específicos su mejor amigo, ella perdería completamente el interés en él, ni siquiera se le pasaría por la cabeza tener una relación.  
-Eso... Eso solo era una pequeña broma- Rió Rin un tanto nervioso -No era verdad en lo absoluto-  
-¿Qué? ¿P-Por qué me mentirías?- Gou no pudó más que mirarlo atónita  
-Porque... ¡Porque eres mi hermanita! Sabes que te quiero y aveces puedo jugarte una que otra broma-  
-Una... ¿Broma?-  
-Si... No te lo tomes todo tan enserio-  
-Bien... Por un momento pensé que era verdad-  
-Pues ya ves que no...-  
-Así que... ¿Me quieres?- De un momento a otro la pelirroja estaba cerca de su hermano con una gran sonrisa en el rostro  
-Yo... Si... Pero que no se te vaya a subir a la cabeza- Diciendo eso Rin volvió a caminar alejándose, era más que claro que amaba a su hermana, pero no le gustaba decirlo, era un tanto vergonzoso  
Gou no tardó y pronto llegó a su lado, algunas veces su hermano podía ser un completo tonto con ella, pero otras, era muy dulce y esa era la parte que más le gustaba de él  
-Yo también te quiero Onii-Chan-  
-... Bien, volviendo al tema... ¿Qué piensas de Makoto?-  
-Mmmm...- La chica se quedo pensando un minuto -La verdad no se, es un buen nadador, además de que muy tierno y lindo, a la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela les gusta, tiene muchas admiradoras, aunque nunca se atreven a ir con él por alguna razón, siempre me piden que les cuente sobre Makoto-Senpai, pero como no se nada se terminan decepcionando- Gou rió un poco -Si tu pregunta es si pensaría en él en una forma romántica... No lo se-  
-¡Pero le gustas!-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Si... Bueno no... Mira, conozco a Makoto lo suficiente como para saber cuando algo llama su atención, y es claro que tú lo hiciste hoy-  
-¿Yo? Pero si Makoto-Senpai y yo no hablamos, ¿Como le voy a gustar?-  
-Entonces... Habla con él, seguramente descubrirás que es un gran chico con un gran corazón que cuidara de ti muy bien, quizás y al final te termines enamorando de él, créeme-  
-Si tú dices... ¿Por qué el inesperado interés en qué Makoto-Senpai y yo estemos juntos?-  
-Es que... Makoto debería de conseguirse una novia, ¿Quien mejor que tú? También necesitas conocer chicos y no estar todo el día pensando en músculos-  
-¡Olle! Eso no tiene nada de malo...- Un leve sonrojo fue a parar a la cara de la pelirroja  
-Claro que si- Una pequeña risa salió de la boca de Rin era agradable hablar así con su hermana  
Cuando llegaron a la estación cada uno se fue por su lado, Gou a su casa y Rin a la escuela, pero no sin antes despedirse  
-Cuídate-  
-Tu igual Onii-Chan-  
-Piensa sobre lo que te dije de Makoto-  
-Si, si, adiós- Rápidamente la pelirroja depositó un beso en la mejilla de su hermano, a lo que esté se sorprendió un poco, luego de eso se marchó.

~Fin FlashBack~

Realmente Rin era un idiota con todas las letras, ¿Quién es tan mala persona para utilizar a su hermana para que "Piense" si quiere estar con su amigo para el quedarse con Haru? Realmente se iría al infierno por siquiera tener la idea de eso, había manipulado a Gou para que creyera que Makoto tenia sentimientos por ella, no sabía si había funcionado, pero esperaba desde lo más profundo de su ser que no. Si la pelirroja comenzaba a sentir algo por Makoto y esté no le correspondía se sentiría la peor persona del mundo, ¿Qué le vinó por la cabeza cuando pensó en que seria una buena idea usarla de esa forma? Tal vez el miedo de que Makoto le quitara a Haru, que el ojiazul no lo tomara más en cuenta, que no tuviera ni una mínima posibilidad de estar con él.

Rin escuchó el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases, ya estaba listo con su uniforme y su mochila, así que decidió ir a clases, aunque sea para matar el tiempo un rato, al llegar a su salón, buscó un lugar vacío al lado de la ventana y se sentó en esté.  
Para ser sincero, no estaba poniendo su completa concentración en la clase, simplemente se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana pensando en lo horrible que se sentía ver a tus amigos besándose enfrente de tus narices.  
¿No lo había dicho? Bueno, el día de ayer, Rin fue a la playa para tratar de deshacerse de todos esos pensamientos que lo atormentaban, creyó que sería buena idea para relajarse aunque sea por un momento... Qué equivocado estaba.  
Sabemos que Rin habló con Haru y tuvieron una pequeña pelea que luego se resolvió, pero, ¿Qué hizo después de eso? Como un completo acosador, se dedico a perseguir a Makoto y Haru por la playa vigilando que hacían, dios mio, sabia que era una completa locura, ¿Desde cuando le gustaba hacerla de espía? Era algo divertido si se detenía a pensarlo, la emoción de que no lo notaran se sentía bien, era como adrenalina subiendo por su cuerpo.  
¿Quien gastaría 6 horas de su día persiguiendo a la persona que quiere? Solo Rin, y es que Haru sacaba partes de su personalidad que ni siquiera el conocía o se había dado cuenta que tenia.  
Cuando el cansanció le estaba ganando y se pensaba el volver a su habitación y tomarse una merecida siesta, vió algo que hizo que sus ojos explotaran en lágrimas, al principío creyó que Haru y Makoto realmente solo eran amigos, no habían hecho nada que las parejas hicieran, pero el verlos en ese muelle, con Makoto rodeando sus hombros y apegandolo cada vez más a él hizó que las lágrimas salieran, era bien sabido que Rin era un completo llorón, aunque el mismo lo negara los demás se daban cuenta, pero eso no era lo peor, el más alto juntaba su frente con la del ojiazul y notó algo que nunca había vistó en ojos de ambos, se miraban con tantó amor, como si hubiesen encontrado al amor de su vida, como si nunca se quisieran separar.  
Pero lo que derramó la ultima gota fue ese beso... El beso que Haru le dió al castaño le dolió más que todo lo que le había pasado hasta el momento, fue como una apuñalada en su corazón, una traición de la que no se recuperaría, no quizó quedarse más tiempo viendo eso, así que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudó, ¿A donde? Ciertamente no lo sabía, lo unicó que quería era huir de todo eso, no quería saber nada del mundo, necesitaba estar a solas y pensar, terminó llegando a la escuela primaria en la que estudiaba cuando era pequeño antes de marcharse a Australia y dejar todo, solamente se dedicó a ver ese gran árbol, que ahora no lo era tanto, recordó cada momento que compartió con Nagisa, con Makoto y sobre todo con Haru, ¿Cuando todo eso había cambiado? ¿Por qué no podia tener a sus amigos de vuelta? ¿Por qué no podía tener a Haru? La respuesta a está ultima era muy simple... Por su culpa.  
No era de Makoto o de Haru, era completamente de él, mientras el ojiverde se encargaba de que Haruka se enamorara de él, Rin estaba tranquilo en su habitación pensando que era muy cobarde para hacerlo, conocía muy bien a Makoto, sabía que en algún momento se armaría del valor que Rin no tenia y le daría todo el amor que el quería darle, mientras el hacia sus "investigaciones" el castaño ya estaba más de un paso delante de el en la carrera de ganarse el amor de Haru, el no podía competir contra eso, lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, simplemente no se quería dar cuenta, creía que el amar a Haru más de lo que podía era suficiente, pero no había contado con que el pelinegro se terminaría enamorando de su mejor amigo, no creyó que Nanase dejaría de pensar en el agua y la Caballa y comenzaría a interesarse por una persona, aveces, la mente de verdad que te puede hacer una movida muy mala. 

Sin darse cuenta, una cuantas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Rin, el profesor y sus demás compañeros si las notaron, por lo que a la mitad de las horas de clase, le permitieron tomarse las demás horas libres, se notaba muy alterado a decir verdad, así que rápidamente fue a su habitación y cerró de un portazo, una vez más había dejado que sus sentimientos lo controlaran, algo que comenzaba a molestarle bastante, quería gritar, sacarse todo de encima, se repetía en silenció que todo estaría bien, que se iba a arreglar, lo único que debía hacer era hacer que esos sentimientos desaparecieran, si era posible, para siempre.  
Luego de unas horas de meditación, decidió que le diría a Haru lo que sentía, no para que estuviera con él, sino para deshacerse de todo, si se lo decía tendría un peso menos encima y eso seria mucho considerando en el estado en que se encontraba, podía hacerlo, siempre había sido un chico fuerte ¿Por qué ahora no?  
Se dedicó a pensar lo que le diría, no sería la gran cosa, solamente iría y le diría lo que sucedía, que estaba enamorado de él, pero que sabía que en este momento estaba con Makoto y no intentaría nada, quería respetar eso, si perdía la amistad de Haru y al mismo tiempo la de Makoto haría que cayera más abajo en el hoyo que ya se encontraba y el solo había ayudado a cavar. Pensó en hacerlo luego, pero miró el reloj de su pared y notó que los chicos de Iwatobi ya debían de haber salido, así que cambió su uniforme por un conjunto de ropa casual, avisó en el Club de Natación que tenia problemas personales y ese día no podría entrenar, ellos estaban al tanto de lo que le había sucedido en el salón de clases, las noticias corren más rápido de lo que uno cree, así que sin replicar nada, el capítan Mikoshiba accedió, Rin salió corriendo a la casa de Haru, cuando llegó a las escaleras que guiaban a su casa, se puso algo nervioso, frente a él estaba la pareja causante de sus problemas, no podía arrepentirse a estas alturas, así que fue tras ellos.  
-¡Haru! ¡Makoto!-  
Ambos voltearon detrás de ellos al oír una voz, divisarón a Rin no muy lejos de ellos, a lo que Makoto sonrió y se detuvieron para que el pelirrojo pudiera llegar con ellos  
-Hola Rin-  
-Hola Makoto- Se podía notar que Rin estaba agitado, como si hubiera corrido un maratón  
-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estas bien?- Como siempre, Makoto se preocupaba por su amigo, eso lo hizo sentirse mucho más culpable, el más alto era tan bueno con el cuando lo veía como un rival, realmente eso no valía la pena  
-Si... Eso solo que... Necesito hablar contigo, Haru-  
-Oh... Bueno, entonces los dejó solos, llamamé cuando terminen Haru, adiós Rin-  
-Adiós- Le parecía raro que Makoto no hiciera preguntas, al parecer era mucho mejor persona de lo que creía  
Haru lo miró por un momento y luego recorrió el camino hacia su casa seguido por Rin, cuando llegarón, Haru tiró su mochila en el suelo y fue a sentarse, Rin imitó su acción y se sentó frente a él, el ojiazul solo se quedó mirándolo, esperando que Rin hablara, y así lo hizo.  
-Te amo...- Sin tropiezos ni rodeos lo dijo, sin poder evitar sonrojarse, un silenció incomodo se forma entre los dos, no había sido la mejor forma de confesarse pero no sabía que más hacer.  
-... ¿Qué?-  
-Dije... Dije que te amo...-  
-Que tú me...- Le costaba trabajo descifrar esas palabras, ¿Realmente Rin estaba frente a él diciéndole que lo amaba?  
-¡Que te amo! Eso dije...-

-No te quedes simplemente callado... Dí algo-  
-¿Qué quieres que diga?- Por primera vez de verdad no sabia que decir, no ocultó la cara de asombró que tenia, que tu amigo de la infancia de repente llegara a tu casa y dijera que te amaba así sin más no ocurría todos los días  
-No lo se la verdad...-  
-Pero porque tu.. ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?-  
-Porque es lo que sientó...- En menos de un segundo la cara de Rin estaba cerca de la de Haru, solo a unos centímetros de distancia -Comó un idiota cometí el error de enamorarme perdidamente de mi amigo...- 

* * *

_**¡Chan, Chan, Chaaaan! (8**_  
_**Muy bien mis queridas Fujoshis aquí un nuevo capítulo más de este Fanfic llamado "¿Primer beso?"**_  
_**¿Qué opinan? ¿Es suficiente drama? xD**_  
_**Como les dije, quería hacer algo porque andaba medio triste q: ¿Y quien mejor que mi hermoso Rin para proyectarme sobre él y su amor frustrado? xD**_  
_**Este día quiero darles un consejo: "Nunca dejen que su cobardía les impida hacer algo, no piensen en lo que podría ser, solamente vayan y háganlo, porque se terminaran arrepintiendo cuando vean a alguien haciendo lo que tú quisiste hacer" Quería transmitir este mensaje el día de hoy ya que si no digó lo que pienso, ¿Que clase escritora seria? :3**_  
_**Pasando a otras cosas menos... Personales (? xD Les comenté que haría algo por las 3000 visitas y 30 Reviews, estuve pensando en algunas opciones que les diré a continuación:**_  
_**-Dedicar un pequeño One-Shot **_  
_**-Crear un nuevo personaje para esta historia con el nombre de una afortunada (No tengo muy claro como pero encontrare la forma ñ.ñ)**_  
_**-Hacer una historia completamente diferente a está y como antes, crear un personaje basado en una de ustedes**_  
_**-Hacer una fiesta en la luna con ustedes (8 xD**_  
_**Y hasta ahí murió mi imaginación, no se si les gustaría, háganmelo saber en los Reviews, depende de que quieran, el Review numero 33 ganara lo que ustedes (o yo si no me dicen nada xD) hayan decidido:33**_  
_**¡Celebremos el numero 3! xD**_  
_**Muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews y sus visitas, no saben lo feliz que me hacen ^w^**_  
_**Les tengo una mala noticia, (Tal vez mala xD) Como el lunes entrare de nuevo a clases, no se si pueda escribir capítulos tan largos tan frecuentemente, además estaré de allá para acá con lo de la preparatoria (Tienen una pista de cuantos años tengo xD) aún así tratare de siempre traerles lo mejor para no decepcionarlas ñ.**_  
_**Muchas gracias por haber leído a esta idiota una vez más, les mando un abrazo desde mi computadora \\(^w^)/**_  
_**Nos leemos luego :33**_


	13. ¿Me dejaras si digo No?

¿Primer Beso?

¿Qué harían si un día uno de tus amigos más cercanos va contigo y te dice "Te amo"?

Haru se encontraba ahora mismo en esa situación, y no sabía que hacer, Rin había llegado de la nada a decirle que estaba enamorado de el, en esté momento el pelirrojo estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, a lo que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso e intimidado

-Cómo un idiota cometí el error de enamorarme perdidamente de mi amigo...- Es lo que había dicho Rin, "¿Enamorado perdidamente de mi?" pensó Haru, pero por más que le doliera no podía corresponder a esos sentimientos, él amaba a Makoto... Más que nada, más que a la Caballa, más que a la natación, más que al agua... Hasta más que a su propía vida, así que sin decir nada Haru separó su cara de la de Rin y se levantó con la cabeza baja.

-Lo siento Rin pero... Yo... No... No siento lo mismo que tú-

Rin miró al piso, pero luego, derramando una pequeña lágrima levantó su rostro con una gran sonrisa en esté.

-Lo se... Y eso esta bien- El pelirrojo se levantó para estar a su altura -Sabía desde el principio que no me corresponderías Haru, solamente quería que supieras lo que siento por ti-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque era la mejor forma de deshacerme de estos sentimientos... Pero... ¿Se puede saber porque no me puedes corresponder?-

-... Es que yo no...-

-Dime la verdad Haru, ¿No merezco que me digas eso al menos?-

Haru se lo pensó un poco, ¿Debía decir que estaba con Makoto? ¿Qué tal si Rin le hacía algo al castaño? Así que decidió dejarlo por el anonimato por ahora.

-Estoy enamorado de alguien más...-

-¿Es así? Ja, ¿Quién lo diría? Haruka Nanase enamorado de una chica, ¿Puedo saber quien es?-

-No creo que deba...-

-Tranquilo Haru, no te voy a obligar a decirlo, ya se que estas en una relación ahora con Makoto- El ojiazul abrió los ojos como platos al oír eso, ¿Cómo rayos sabía Rin sobre lo que había entre Makoto y el? Había dos respuestas, o era muy listo o los había visto en algún momento.

-¿Como lo...-

-¿Sé? Fácil, los vi en el muelle la otra noche, al parecer olvidaste que yo también había ido a la playa- El dientes de tiburón soltó una pequeña risa- No te preocupes... No diré nada, será un secreto entre nosotros-

Por un lado, el ojiazul de sentía aliviado, no tenía que esconder su relación frente a Rin, pero por otra parte, tenía miedo, miedo de que en algún momento se le pudiera escapar algo al pelirrojo, de que si no tenía el suficiente cuidado, le diría a los demás de su relación.

-¿Me prometes que no dirás nada?-

-Claro-

-Rin... Enserio... Esto es muy importante y no quiero que alguien más se enteré-

-¿Tan poco confías en mi? Haru te prometo que no diré ni una palabra por nada del mundo, ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no puedo ni guardar un secreto?-

-Bien... Gracias-

-De nada- Rin le regaló una sonrisa

-Pero tú... ¿Estas bien?- Aún le preocupaba lo que el dientes de tiburón le había dicho, ¿Realmente estaba bien para él que todo siguiera como antes?

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno... Por lo que me dijiste antes-

-Ahhh eso... Si, estaré bien, tal vez debó distanciarme un poco de ti por un tiempo... Pero no te preocupes, no diré nada de lo que pasó aquí, solo necesitó que los sentimientos se vayan poco a poco-

-Bien...-

-Bueno, creó que ya me tengo que ir, Makoto debe estar preocupado por ti-

-Si, tienes razón-

Rin se encaminó a la puerta con Haru siguiéndolo detrás

-Adiós... ¿Puedo hacer algo antes de irme?-

-¿Qué?-

Rin se acercó rápidamente y le plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla a Haru

-Lo siento, perdón, es que no podía irme sin hacer eso-

-Bien... Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-

-Seguro... Bueno, te veo en una semana- Metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos Rin comenzó a caminar a las escaleras para marcharse de ahí

-¡Rin!- Rápidamente Rin volteó, el pelinegro solamente se le quedo viendo serio a la cara

-Lo se, lo se, no diré nada de ustedes dos, ya te lo dije mil veces, así que no te preocupes- Riendo un poco, el dientes de tiburón se fue de ahí feliz de saber que pronto podría olvidar todos esos sentimientos que hasta el momento lo habían atormentado.

Haru dio un largo suspiro, la situación había sido un tanto incomoda, pero al final todo estaba resuelto y se sintió aliviado, aunque estaba preocupado por Rin, sabía que él podría superar todo esto, de eso estaba seguro, además, lo ultimo que quería era que su amistad terminara mal, el pelirrojo era un amigo muy querido para él aunque no lo admitiera.  
Decidió que llamaría a Makoto, quería pasar un rato con él, así que tomó su celular que nunca utilizaba y marcó su número, no tardo más de diez segundo en lo que el ojiverde contesto

-¿Hola?-

-Makoto..-

-¡Haru! ¿Ya terminaste de hablar con Rin?-

-Si, se acaba de ir-

-¿Quieres que vaya para allá entonces?-

-Solo si tú quieres...- Un pequeño suspiro se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

-Haru... Debes de ser más honesto con tus sentimientos-

-... ¿Por qué?-

-Porque así sería más fácil para los dos entendernos, sé que no te es tan sencillo decir lo que sientes, pero creó que de esa manera nuestra relación iría mucho mejor, sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras-

-Si... Pero sabes que no puedo-

-¿Qué te parece si trabajamos en eso hoy?-

-No tengo muchas ganas...- Se pudo notar un pequeño toque de enfado en su voz

-Esta bien, pero no debes de contestarme así...-

-¿Tú eres él que dijo que debía de ser más honesto con mis sentimientos no?-

-Tienes razón... Sabes, no creó que pueda ir contigo aún así, debo cuidar a Ran y Ren, mis padres van a salir así que nos vemos mañana, adiós- Y sin decir más Makoto colgó sin dejar a Haru despedirse

-¿Qué le sucede?-

Haru simplemente dejó su celular de lado y camino a la cocina, comenzó a prepararse un poco de Caballa con arroz, por costumbre, hizo lo suficiente para dos platos, lo que lo molesto un poco, sin Makoto para comer con él, no sabía que hacer con el plato sobrante.

"-Debes de ser más honesto con tus sentimientos-"

Las palabras del ojiverde vinieron a su mente, tenía razón, además Makoto solo le dio un consejo, no era para que se hubiera enfadado con él, de verdad había sido un tonto al hablarle a su querido novio en ese tono, así que decidió ir a darle ese plato de Caballa como ofrenda de reconciliación, sonaba un poco ridículo pero al ser Haru, era un gesto muy lindo.  
Fue entonces cuando Haru tomó el suéter de Makoto y se lo pusó, se había quedado en su casa aquella vez en la que se metieron en problemas en el centro comercial porque el se había lanzado a la fuente para estar dentro del agua, por alguna razón no se lo había querido devolver, y esa razón era que cuando lo usaba parecía que una parte de Makoto estaba con él, aún mantenía el aroma del castaño, lo que hacía que se pusiera feliz inmediatamente. Mientras iba a casa de su novio, pudo notar como sus padres se marchaban tomando las manos de Ren y Ran y esté se despedía de ellos desde la puerta, ¿Qué no se suponía que el ojiverde los iba a cuidar?

Antes de entrar a su casa, Makoto pudo notar una pequeña sombra que poco a poco se iba acercando, logró divisar al pelinegro de su novio viéndolo con esos hermosos ojos azules mientras llegaba a su lado.

-¿No dijiste que cuidarías a tus hermanos?-

-Eso pensé, hasta que mis padres decidieron llevarlos con ellos, al parecer querían acompañarlos- Esa hermosa sonrisa que mataría a cualquiera apareció en la cara de Makoto

-Que bien...-

-¿Qué es eso?- El castaño fijó la mirada en el plato de comida en las manos de Haru

-Es solo... Caballa-

-¿Y a donde ibas con eso?- Makoto no pudo evitar una pequeña risa

Un poco sonrojado y con la cabeza baja, Haru extendió el plato hacía su novio

-Lo siento... No era mi Intención tratarte así de mal... No dejé de pensar en ti y terminé haciendo un plato de comida de más-

Makoto no pudo más que sorprenderse, ¿De verdad Haru estaba pidiéndole disculpas y diciéndole lo que sentía? Realmente no pensó que algún día vería a Haru de esa forma, aunque debía de admitir que se veía realmente tierno.

-Te perdonó Haru... Pero yo también debó disculparme- Haru levantó su cara y miró a Makoto algo confundido mientras tomaba el plato de Caballa -No debí de forzarte a hacer algo que no quisieras, lo siento, Haru-Chan-

Un violento sonrojo se hizo presente en la cara del más bajo, Makoto podía llegar a ser realmente adorable cuando quería y que causara tal efecto en el le molestaba un poco, si Haru tenía una debilidad, esa seria Makoto Tachibana.

-B-Bien te perdono, ¿P-Podemos entrar? Esta haciendo algo de frio...-

-Claro, entra- Makoto se hizó a un lado para dejar que Haru pasara primero

-Por cierto... Te he dichó que dejes el "Chan"- Luego de esó por fin entró

Hace mucho que no iba a la casa del castaño, por lo que le hacía feliz volver a entrar a ese agradable ambiente donde siempre se sentía el calor de hogar.

-¿Ya cenaste? Supongo que como viniste ya lo hiciste- El ojiverde se sentó para comenzar a cenar

-N-No... Iba a hacerlo pero decidí venir-

-Ya veo... Siéntate, iré por otro plato, así podemos compartir los dos-

Aunque Haru fue el que más comió de los dos, a Makoto no le importó, el pelinegro se veía muy lindo disfrutando de la comida, a veces solamente le gustaba quedarse mirando a su novio, nunca se aburría de eso, ver cada una de sus facciones le hacía pensar en lo afortunado que era al tenerlo a su lado, era consiente de que a varias chicas les gustaba el ojiazul, lo que le hacía sentirse celoso en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre que alguna trataba de hablarle él las ignoraba e iba a su lado, era algo que realmente le hacia feliz.

-Makoto... Makoto...-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Parecía que estuvieras muerto...-

-Perdón, perdón, solamente estaba pensando-

Makoto se levantó y se puso detrás de Haru

-¿De donde sacaste ese suéter?-

-E-Es tuyo- Tener al más alto detrás de él y muy cerca de verdad que hacía que Haru se pusiera nervioso

-¿Y como es que lo tienes tú?- Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios

-Me lo prestaste cuándo fuimos al centro comercial con Rin

-Es cierto... Ese fue un día divertido-

-Para ti...-

Makoto miró a Haru confundido, hasta que recordó que ese fue el día en el que lo beso mientras estaban en el cuarto de baño y luego salió huyendo

-Pero si eso no hubiera pasado no estaríamos juntos ahora- El castaño rodeó a su novio con sus brazos y lo apegó a él

-Solo tuviste suerte...-

-¿De verdad?- Makoto no pudo evitar una risa, era gracioso ver a Haru tratando de defenderse

El ojiazul giró su cabeza para mirar a su novio, por lo que quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia, se quedaron mirando a los ojos por unos momentos, hasta que Makoto bajo su cabeza haciendo que esa distancia desapareciera juntando sus labios con los de Haru, primero fue un beso lento y dulce, hasta que el más bajo subió una mano al cuello del ojiverde profundizándolo más. De un momento a otro toda la dulzura y lentitud del beso desapareció volviéndose rápido y apasionado, sin permiso, la lengua de Makoto se encontraba dentro de la boca de Haruka, era una nueva sensación que se sentía algo raro, pero de verdad lo estaba disfrutando, con algo de temor e inexperiencia, Nanase imitó las acciones de Makoto.

La temperatura comenzaba a elevarse en sus cuerpos, de pronto la necesidad de estar más cerca el uno del otro se hizo presente, un beso no bastaba, ambos querían mucho más, aquella pose comenzaba a molestarlos, así que Makoto se las arregló para recostar a Haru en el suelo sin que sus labios se despegaran, una tímida mano se coló por dentro de la playera del que se encontraba abajo, se sentía frio, esa mano cada vez iba subiendo más hacia esa pequeña zona que Haru nunca pensó que podría causar tanto placer: Sus pezones. Por mucho que quiso contenerlo, un pequeño gemido salió de su boca, lo que hizo que Makoto se detuviera de golpe y se separara.

-Ha-Haru tú...-

-Lo siento- Completamente avergonzado Haru cerró fuertemente sus ojos

-Esta bien... Eso significa que te gusta- Sin previó aviso, Makoto deposito un beso en el cuello del pelinegro y también hizo una pequeña marca mientras iba subiendo hasta su oreja para morderla

-Makoto...-

-Creo que esto estorba- Diciendo eso, el más alto quitó el suéter de Haru al mismo tiempo que su playera

Un repentino escalofrío envolvió el cuerpo del ojiazul, se sentía extraño estar medio desnudo frente a Makoto, era muy tonto ya que todos los días se veían así en el club de natación, pero esta vez era una situación completamente diferente.

La boca de Makoto fue bajando recorriendo el torso desnudo de su novio hasta llegar a esos hermosos y rosados pezones, sin poder esperar un segundo más, lamió uno, a lo que pudo sentir como Haru se estremeció debajo de el, realmente estaba disfrutando verlo así, dominado por el, la vista que tenia era fabulosa, y esperaba que duraran así un largo rato.  
No conforme con solo lamer, Makoto decidió meterlo dentro de su boca completamente, mordía, jalaba y succionaba mientras Haru se dedicaba a soltar jadeos y revolver el cabello del castaño con sus manos mientras esté hacia su trabajo.  
Haruka nunca imaginó que Makoto tuviera un lado como ese, siempre lo había visto como un chico dulce y amable, irónicamente, en este momento no lo estaba siendo para nada, había aparecido una parte más de la personalidad del ojiverde y Haru comenzaba a amarla.

El pelinegro salió un poco de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que algo comenzaba a acercarse a su parte más sensible y se pensó si quería hacer eso, si, ambos estaban disfrutando, ¿Pero estaban listos para dar el siguiente paso? Llevaban poco más de una semana juntos, ¿No era muy pronto?

-¡Makoto!-

El más alto pegó un pequeño brinco ante el grito de su acompañante

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te hice daño? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te sientes...- Makoto trató de adivinar la expresión de su novio, tenia la cara completamente roja, el cabello revuelto y las pupilas dilatadas, pero había algo más en esos ojos que el castaño pudo comprender enseguida -¿Estas inseguro verdad? Tienes miedo...-

-S-Si...-

-Entonces... ¿No quieres hacerlo?-

-Yo... No...- Le dolía rechazar a Makoto, pero aún no se sentía listo, debería de dejar que su relación avanzara más, Haru no era de ese tipo de personas que quería acostarse con alguien a la primera oportunidad

-Esta bien... No te preocupes- Makoto se incorporó sin quitarse de encima de su novio -Si no te sientes listo no importa... Yo esperare el tiempo que sea necesario-

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro que sí, ¿Qué clase de novio sería si no?- Y ahí estaba otra vez esa hermosa sonrisa que hacia que todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieran, sabía que Makoto era sincero, que lo amaba y no lo obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera.

-Ya es tardé, mis padres llegaran en cualquier momento, así que deberías irte a casa- Makoto miró el reloj y luego se levantó, recogió la ropa de Haru y le extendió una mano para que esté se levantase a lo que la aceptó

Repentinamente, Haru envolvió a Makoto en un fuerte abrazo

-Te amo Makoto-

Aunque Haru no se dio cuenta, los ojos de Makoto brillaron al escuchar esas palabras

-Yo también te amo Haru- El más alto le devolvió el abrazo y depositó un tierno beso en su cabeza, no quería separarse de él pero debía de hacerlo

-Toma, vístete, quiero acompañarte a tu casa- Besó rápidamente los labios de su novio, le devolvió su ropa y se alejó un poco para darle un poco de privacidad, además de recoger los platos que habían utilizado para cenar e ir a lavarlos.

Tomados de la mano, ambos se encaminaban a la casa del más bajo, un sentimiento de miedo comenzaba a invadir a Haru, no quería que Makoto se comenzara a alejar de el por no haber querido hacerlo, había escuchado casos en los que así era, y lo ultimó que deseaba era que eso sucediera entre los dos.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta, el ojiazul se detuvo y miró a su novio

-Makoto... No quiero que me dejes- Dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-¿Qué? Haru, ¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó Makoto con una sonrisa y algo de confusión en su rostro

-Porque no quiero que te vayas al no haber querido hacer... "eso" contigo-

-Haru... Escucha- El más alto colocó sus manos encima de los hombros del ojiazul -Nunca, escuchame bien, nunca, te voy a dejar, yo te amo, ¿Cuántas veces más debo decirlo para que me creas?- Un suspiró salió de su boca seguido de una sonrisa- Te lo diré las veces que sean necesarias, porque en realidad no me cansó de decirlo... No te dejare por algo como eso, tienes razón, tal vez y aún es muy pronto para esto, pero que no estés listo no significa que me voy a alejar, eres lo más importante para mi- En ese momento, Makoto envolvió a Haru en un fuerte abrazo- En lo ultimo que pensaría es en eso, ¿Prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado no? Sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas... Y esa es una que cumpliré a toda costa...-

Haru no pudo estar más feliz de escuchar esas palabras, ahora estaba mucho más tranquilo, aunque sonara egoísta, quería a Makoto solo para el, que se mantuviera a su lado siempre, porque lo único que podía hacer que su corazón latiera tan rápido era estar cerca de él, hacía que un millón de sensaciones nuevas nacieran en su interior y no se atrevería a experimentarlo con nadie más.  
Sabía que nada malo pasaría, que nadie se interpondría entre ellos dos... O al menos eso es lo que pensaba en ese momento.

_**¡Holaaaaaaaa mis queridas Fujoshis! :33**_  
_**Okay, voy a aclarar unas cosas, algunas de ustedes creen que Rin "besó" a nuestro chico delfín... Pues NO xD Enserio no lo hizo, solo cuando besó su mejilla pero de ahí en más no, solo se le acercó, tenía que crear algo de tensión xD Pero no se preocupen no se besaron ni engaño a Mako-Chan ñ.ñ**_  
_**¿Les confieso algo? Mientras estaba escribiendo esté capítulo, en mi mente estaba como **__**"Dios mío me van a matar por no hacer que estos dos se violen, dios mío me van a matar, ¡Kamisama ayúdame!"**__** xD**_  
_**No es mi culpa que Haru no se sienta preparado (8 Es que tengo una cosa rara que hace que Amé leer Lemon pero al escribirlo... No puedo xD Me da un no se que xD ¿A alguna le sucede?**_  
_**A veces hasta me rio de mi misma y me digo, **__**"Dios mío Jess que cursi eres xD"**__** la mayoría me dice que todo esto es todo romántico y dulce y me quedo tipo **__**"**__** ._.**__** ¿De verdad? ¡Pero no se nada del amor! xD"**_  
_**Aún así esto lo hago con todo mi cariño y amor para ustedes :3**_  
_**La otra vez me puse a leer todos los Reviews que han estado dejando hasta el momento y no pude evitar que una sonrisa me saliera :´D Les juro que son lo que mas quiero, me alegra muchísimo leerlas y que me digan sus opiniones sobre la historia, es algo que realmente alegra mi corazón *w***_  
_**Esperó que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y su "Lemon", para que vean que si les hago caso en lo que me piden xD (Si, les habló a ustedes "Mr. Coockie" y "rainbow21" xD denles las gracias ya que por ellas tuvieron su Lemon (8 )**_  
_**Por ultimo, sobre el especial, ¡YA LLEGAMOS A 3100 VISITAS! OwO ¡Muchísimas gracias! asdfghjklñ *-* Ahora solo falta llegar a los 33 Reviews, ahora bien, la chica que sea el Review numero 33 será quien ganara, dejaré que elija entre las ideas que propuse antes, depende de lo que me diga cumpliré con su premio, me pondré en contacto con ella por mensaje privado y me dirá su decisión, así de simple, así que... ¡Qué Inicien Los Juegos Del Hambre! Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado... Ah no verdad xD **_  
_**Muchísimas gracias por leer a esta idiota que las ama mucho una vez más, les mando un abrazo desde mi computadora \\(^w^)/**_  
_**Nos leemos luego :33**_


	14. ¿Debería preocuparme?

¿Primer Beso?

Era un nuevo día en la escuela Iwatobi, como siempre, Haruka y Makoto iban a todos lados juntos, no es que no fuera normal verlos de esa forma, pero desde lo sucedido el domingo, era mucho más recurrente. Ahora mismo, estaban encaminandose al Club de Natación mientras que el más alto rodeaba los hombros de Haru.  
Al llegar fueron directamente a los vestidores y comenzaron a cambiar sus uniformes, el ojiazul llevaba el suyo debajo, así que rápidamente terminó, mientras esperaba a Makoto, pudo divisar a sus otros dos amigos a un lado de la piscina, al parecer estaban conversando muy animadamente y muy cerca el uno del otro. De repente, Nagisa abrazó al peliazul, y noto como esté se sonrojaba levemente, vio una expresión en la cara de Rei que nunca había visto, sus ojos brillaban y miraba al más bajito con un sentimiento que Haru no sabía como describir.  
Sin previó aviso, Makoto llegó detrás suya y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla.

-¡Makoto!-

-¿Si?-

-Detente, Nagisa y Rei están afuera-

-Oh, bueno, iré por ellos para comenzar la practica-

-Espe...- Haru trató de detenerlo pero ya era tarde

-¡Rei! ¡Nagisa! Vamos a...-

-¡Makoto-Senpai!- Avergonzado, Rei se separó rápidamente del rubio -Bu-Buenas tardes-

-¡Hola Mako-Chan! ¿Haru-Chan ya llegó?-

-Si... Esta en los vestidores-

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos Rei-Chan! ¡Quiero nadar!- Diciendo eso, Nagisa corrió a los vestidores y fue a prepararse seguido por Rei

Cuando Haru los vio entrar, los saludó rápidamente y salió, pero lo que vio no lo hizo muy feliz, al lado de Makoto, se encontraba Gou algo agitada y éste conversando con ella.

-¿Quien dices que era?-

-Un chico llamado Kashino Takumi, me ha estado persiguiendo desde hace unos días, pero esta vez no dejaba de insistir en que saliera con él, así que tuve que huir de ahí-

-Bueno, si se vuelve a repetir solo dime y yo iré a hablar con él-

-¿E-En serio?- Gou miro al castaño sorprendida y un poco sonrojada

-Claro, si puedo ayudar en algo estaré feliz-

-G-Gracias Makoto-Senpai-

-No te preocupes, y si quieres simplemente dime Makoto- Dijo el más alto con una hermosa sonrisa

-Bien... Usted puede decirme Gou- La pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa

De un momento a otro, Nagisa llegó al lado de Haru y lo miró

-¿Qué te sucede Haru-Chan?-

Algo sorprendido el ojiazul se giró a verlo

-Nada...-

Sin más por decir, el pelinegro fue a la piscina sin perder un minuto más y se sumergió en la hermosa agua cristalina que lo estaba llamando

-¡Haru! ¡Aun no puedes entrar! ¡Gou tiene algo que decirnos!- Gritó el más alto del grupo a su compañero desde el borde de la piscina

-¿Gou?- Dijeron Nagisa y Rei al unisonido

-¿Desde cuando te llevas tan bien con Gou-Chan, Mako-Chan?- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa Nagisa a su amigo

-¿Qué?-

-Si... Nunca había visto que la llamases por su nombre-

-¿Esta mal?-

-No... Para nada- Sin quitar esa sonrisa, el rubio fue a reunirse con Rei y Gou, a lo que Makoto regresó su mirada hacía el ojiazul

-¡Haru! ¿Puedes venir?-

El pelinegro estaba algo irritado, Nagisa tenía razón, ¿Desde cuando él se llevaba tan bien con la hermana menor de Rin? No es que estuviera celoso, es solo que... Bien, realmente lo estaba, como siempre no lo admitiría, pero que una chica le quitara a su novio no le hacía gracia, obviamente no le caía mal Gou, al final era una buena chica, además de que era su compañera, pero el pensar que le pudiera gustar Makoto como a todas las demás chicas de la escuela lo hacía dudar, es decir, ¿Quién no se fijaría en él? Tenía todo lo que alguien quería en su pareja, era lindo, agradable, apuesto, considerado, atento, detallista, amoroso, buen nadador, fácil de entender, leal, etcétera, la lista seguía, en pocas palabras, el ojiverde era perfecto, o al menos es lo que era para Haruka.

Quería poder ir y besarlo cada vez que alguien se le acercará para que supieran que era de el, si eso era ser egoísta, Haru no tenía problema en decir que lo era, Makoto era una de las pocas personas que se había mantenido a su lado a pesar de todo, que lo entendía y apoyaba sin importar que, y además, lo amaba tal y como era, ¿Ustedes dejarían ir a un chico como él? Seguramente la respuesta seria no.  
Aún así, tratando de que sus celos no se notaran, el pelinegro salió sin muchas ganas de la piscina y fue al lado de Makoto.

-Luego de unos minutos podrás volver a entrar- El ojiverde lo miro comprensivo a los ojos

-Bien...- Sin decir nada más, Haruka se dirigió hacia sus otros compañeros y Makoto lo siguió de cerca

-¡Haruka-Senpai! Buenas tardes- Dijo la pequeña Matsuoka con una sonrisa

-Buenas tardes...- Contestó serio como siempre

-Bien... ¡Ah! Bueno, les tenía que decir que como ya saben, las vacaciones están muy cerca, por lo que quería hacerles una propuesta-

-¿De que se trata Gou-Chan?- Dijo Nagisa emocionado

-Bueno, estas vacaciones estaba pensando que... Podrían tomárselas libres, después de todo, han trabajado muy duro este tiempo, creo que seria lo justo para ustedes, claro que no les prohibiré que naden si quieren-

-¿Vacaciones libres? ¡Siiiii! ¡Rei-Chan hay que salir juntos!-

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-

-¡Siii! Iremos al parque, al cine, a la playa, al parque de diversiones, a tu casa para tener...- Rápidamente Rei tapó la boca del más bajito con su mano

Todos los miraron confundidos, pero aun así Makoto habló

-¿Qué les parece si calentamos un poco y luego comenzamos con la practica?-

-Perfecto, yo iré a buscar botellas de agua- Sugirió la pelirroja

-Eso seria de mucha ayuda, gracias Gou-

-No es nada, es mi deber al final de cuentas- Sonrió feliz Gou al poder ayudar a sus compañeros

-Te lo encargamos entonces- Sonrió el más alto -Vamos chicos- Makoto se dirigió a hacer sus estiramientos mientras los demás lo seguían

Pasado algo de tiempo, los chicos salían uno a uno de la piscina para ir con la pequeña pelirroja y saber cuál había sido su tiempo esa vez

-¡Gou-Chan! ¿Cuanto tiempo he hecho?- Preguntó el rubio

-Pues Nagisa-Kun, usted... Mejoró bastante realmente- Dijo con algo de emoción Gou- Necesita tratar de mejorar su rapidez al salir pero lo hizo muy bien-

-¿Y yo? ¿Cuanto he mejorado?-

\- Rei-Kun usted mejoró... Un poco, no es mucho, pero lo esta haciendo muy bien, si entrena más seguramente podrá quedar en una posición más alta en la siguiente carrera-

-¿¡Por qué!? ¡He aprendido todas las teorías sobre la natación y los trajes de baño! Además de que he practicado mucho y Nagisa-Kun me ha ayudado, ¿Por qué no mejoro más?-

-No te preocupes Rei, como dice Gou, estamos seguros de que pronto lo harás mucho mejor- Comentó Makoto

-¿De verdad lo creen así?-

-¡Claro que si Rei-Chan! ¡Solo tienes que esforzarte!-

-¡Bien! Daré lo mejor de mi-

-Así se habla Rei-Kun- Animó a su amigo Gou -Por otro lado, Haruka-Senpai, usted es el mejor como siempre, pero aun así siga esforzándose tanto como ahora-

-Lo haré-

-Felicidades Haru- Makoto sonrió orgulloso del talento que poseía Haru, eso era algo que admiraba mucho de él

-Gracias-

-Por ultimo, Makoto-Senpai, usted ha mejorado mucho también, aunque con lo bueno que es podrá ganar en la próxima competencia- La pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa a su compañero

-G-Gracias- Como siempre, Makoto no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo ante tal halago, ya que era bien sabido que el más alto siempre se avergonzaba fácilmente.

Haru no pudo evitar una pequeña punzada de celos al ver aquella escena, pero lo disimuló como todos sus demás sentimientos.

Una semana había pasado desde aquel día, los chicos se encontraban de vacaciones en este momento, a lo que Makoto no perdía la oportunidad de ir a visitar a su novio cada vez que podía, siempre se pasaban los días juntos, con besos, abrazos y mimos a Haru de parte del más alto, algunos eran en casa de Makoto, jugaban videojuegos con sus hermanos pequeños, a lo que a la mente del castaño se venia la idea de que los cuatro eran una feliz familia, ¿Alguna vez se han puesto a pensar de su futuro con la persona que aman?  
Pues cada vez que Makoto podía lo hacía, no dejaba de imaginarse junto a Haru en una bella casa alejados del ruido de la ciudad, solamente los dos solos junto a un hermoso lago, amándose sin tener de que preocuparse, sin que hubiera gente que los juzgara, sin molestias y sobre todo... Siendo felices.  
Cuando Makoto tenía esas ideas y se quedaba mirando un punto fijo, Haru no podía evitar preguntarse que sucedía en la mente se su novio, pero cada vez que se lo preguntaba se sonrojaba y decía que nada sucedía, claramente, el ojiazul no le creía, pero pretendía que si solo para no abrumarlo con preguntas.

Pero cierto día, Makoto parecía realmente ausente, su novio le preocupaba aunque no siempre lo demostrara, pero esta vez no se quedaría callado y se decidió a preguntar

-Makoto-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-N-No es nada-

-¿Nada?-

-Si, no te preocupes, estoy bien- Y con una calida sonrisa abrazó al más bajo.

Haru presentía que eso era mentira, así que decidió insistir un poco más.

-¿Hice algo mal?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Fue mi culpa?-

-No, claro que no, Haru tu no has hecho nada, solo estoy un poco pensativo-

El pelinegro lo observó durante unos segundos.

-¿No me crees cierto?-

Silencio... Sus miradas estaban conectadas pero ninguno habló, Makoto sabía la respuesta a su pregunta, y aunque tenía la sensación de que su problema haría que el ojiazul se enojara decidió contárselo, después de todo era su pareja y su mejor amigo, no podía ocultarle nada

-La verdad es... Es que Gou me invitó a salir...-

Uno... Dos minutos pasaron antes de que Haru pudiera asimilar las palabras que Makoto le había dicho, pensó que todo era una mentira de su mente, así que decidió preguntar.

-¿Qué?-

-Gou me invitó a salir...- Repitió una vez más nervioso el más alto -Me llamó ayer... Dijó que iría al cine y me preguntó si quería ir con ella-

Otra mirada más de parte del más bajo y Makoto le dio la respuesta que hubiera preferido no fuera cierta

-Le dije que si...-

-Bien-

-¿Qué?-

-Que esta bien-

-¿De verdad? ¿No estas enfadado?-

-No... Haz lo que quieras-

-Haru no quiero que esto terminé mal-

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Porque puedo verlo en tu rostro-

-Estas equivocado...-

-No lo creo... Haru, sabes que te amo, ya hablamos de esto antes, Gou no va a interferir entre nosotros-

-Lo se...- Comentó el más bajo co un suspiro

-Solo será por un día, luego haremos lo que tu quieras, te lo prometo- El castaño abrazó amorosamente a su novio, no quería que se sintiera intimidado por la pelirroja, el no sentía absolutamente nada por ella, el único al que amaba era a Haru.

-Esta bien- Haruka simplemente se dejó envolver entre los fuertes brazos del más alto, esperaba que Gou no tuviera otras intensiones, no quería odiarla, era la hermana de Rin y también su amiga.

Pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir una pequeña inquietud, después de todo se trataba de Makoto, la persona que amaba, no podía evitar preguntarse cuando el castaño se había vuelto tan importante para el, se había metido en lo más profundo de su mente, de su piel... De su corazón.  
Al final de cuentas, no debía de preocuparse tanto, ¿Cierto?  
Solamente saldrían por un rato, ¿No? ¿Qué podría salir mal?

**_¡Muy bien mis queridas Fujoshis!_**  
**_Aquí un nuevo capítulo ñ.ñ Hace mucho que no venía por aquí xD_**  
**_Se que me tarde, lo siento, ya saben, semanas de evaluación u.u_**  
**_No quede tan convencida con lo que escribí si soy sincera, pero aun así les prometo que el próximo capítulo estará muchísimo mejor, ya que esto es solo una pequeña parte de toda la emoción que se va a venir c:_**  
**_Si, me gusta ver arder el mundo con el MakoGou xD Okno, se que me mataran muy pronto 0.0 Yo se de lo que hablo (8_**  
**_Aún así, podemos ver que Haru realmente ama a su orquita aunque no lo admita tanto c:_**  
**_No lo había notado pero ya llegamos a los 37 Reviews! ^O^_**  
**_Y como les prometí, el Review numero 33 tendría una sorpresita (8_**

**_Y la ganadora es... ¡Redoble de tambores por favor! ¡rainbow21! *Aplausos*_**

**_Ganaste, te llevas premio, na na na naaaa na (8_**  
**_Okay xD Me comunicare contigo por mensaje privado para ver que quieres :33 ¡Espera por mi! xD_**  
**_Por otro lado, me he dado cuenta que soy mala persona u.u Ustedes me dejan Reviews y no se los agradezco "formalmente" por así decirlo, así que ahora, cada vez que me dejen su Review les contestare :33  
Una vez más, gracias por sus visitas y Reviews, se les agradece muchísimo :33_**  
**_Si les llega un mensaje de una tipa loca toda emocionada esa soy yo xD_**  
**_Bueno, muchas gracias por leer a esta idiota una vez más, les mando un abrazo desde mi computadora \\(^w^)/_**  
**_Nos leemos luego :33_**


	15. Una cita interesante

**¡Holaaaa! Un aviso rápido ñ.ñ**  
**Ahora, veremos las cositas desde el punto de vista de nuestro querido y amado Makoto *w***  
**Sin más por decir, disfruten el capitulo c:  
**

* * *

¿Primer Beso?

Era un nuevo día, el sol estaba brillando, el viento soplaba suavemente y el clima era perfecto para salir a pasear, se podía ver a la gente caminando despreocupadamente por las calles, algunas disfrutando con sus amigos, otras visitando librerías y tiendas y una que otra pareja tomada de las manos era visible.  
Makoto se encontraba camino a la estación, había quedado con Gou para salir, realmente, no sabía muy bien porque había aceptado, pudo haberse quedado a pasar el día con Haru, pero decidió salir con ella, ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

~Flashback~

Makoto se encontraba preparándose para dormir, estaba saliendo del baño cuando escuchó el sonido de su celular, se preguntó quien podría ser, ya era de noche, y Haru nunca lo llamaba a esa hora, así que no tenía ni la menor idea.  
Caminó hacía donde se encontraba su celular, notó que era un número que nunca había visto, así que con algo de confusión contestó.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Makoto-Senpai?-

-¿Gou?-

-¡Si es usted!- Un tono de alegría se distinguía en su voz

-¿Q-Qué sucede?-

-Oh, lo siento, Onii-Chan me dio su numero de celular, espero que no le moleste-

-No, esta bien, ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Estas bien?-

-No sucede nada, es solo que...- Un silenció se hizo notar al otro lado de la línea

-¿Qué...?-

-Quería saber si... Quisiera salir el domingo... Conmigo-

-¿S-Salir?- Un repentino sonrojo se formó en la cara del castaño

-Si... Tengo dos entradas para una función mañana del cine y... Me gustaría saber si me acompañaría-

-Y-Yo...-

-¡No tiene que contestarme ahora! Puede pensarlo si quiere y después...-

-Iré...-

-¿E-Enserio?-

-Si... Sera divertido-

-¡Bien! ¿Nos vemos en la estación a las 2:00?-

-Claro... ¿Solamente seremos nosotros dos?-

-¡Si! Ammm, ¿H-hay algún problema con eso?-

-No, esta bien-

-Entonces, ¿Nos vemos el domingo?- La pelirroja agradecía que Makoto no la pudiera ver, ya que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Por supuesto, adiós Gou, descansa-

-Adiós... Makoto, descansa también-

Rápidamente la pequeña Matsuoka colgó y solo se escucho el sonido de la línea, Makoto colgó y sin decir nada se recostó.

¿Había hecho bien al aceptar la invitación de Gou? ¿Debería decirle a Haru? ¿Qué pasaría en esa cita? ¿Era una cita? Esas y muchas preguntas más atormentaban la mente del castaño, y no sabía que hacer.

~Fin Flashblack~

Al final había decidido contarle a Haru e ir con Gou, debería de decirle a su novio lo que haría y no ocultarle cosas, si no, ¿Qué clase de relación tenían? Esperaba que Haru sintiera lo mismo y le contase cosas importantes, el tenía toda su confianza puesta en él y sabía que no lo defraudaría.  
Pasados unos pequeños minutos, pudo divisar a una chica pelirroja que volteaba a todos lados, enseguida supo que se trataba de Gou y rápidamente fue con ella.

-¡Gou!-

-¡Makoto!- La más pequeña le regaló una sonrisa -Perdón por tardar, me retrase un poco-

-No te preocupes, no tiene mucho que estoy esperando- El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa

-Me alegro, bueno, ¿Vamos?-

-Claro-

Y así ambos emprendieron el caminó hacía el cine, el ambiente era algo incomodo, no sabían sobre que temas conversar o que hacer, Makoto nunca había estado en una cita con una chica y era algo... Diferente.

-Te... Te ves muy linda hoy- Comentó el castaño

-¿D-De verdad? Gracias- Un repentino sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro

-De nada-

-Y... ¿Qué ha hecho estas vacaciones?-

-Bueno...- El más alto se tomó un momento para recapitular sus vacaciones hasta el momento -He pasado los días con Haru-

-Realmente usted y Haruka-Senpai son muy unidos, ¿No?-

-Si... Él es... Una persona muy importante para mi- Y vaya que lo era

-Puedo verlo... ¿No ha sabido nada de Nagisa-Kun o Rei-Kun?-

-No... Creo que se pasan los días juntos, aunque no estoy muy seguro de eso-

-Al parecer ellos también son mejores amigos ahora-

-Si, eso creo... ¿Y como han ido tus vacaciones?-

-Bien... No ha pasado nada interesante a decir verdad, he salido con algunas amigas pero nada importante... Hasta hoy...-

-¿H-Hasta hoy?- Preguntó Makoto nervioso

-¡Si! Hace mucho tiempo que quería salir con usted, desde aquel día en el parque de diversiones-

-Ohhh... Pues... Me alegró de pasar el día contigo- Dijo el más alto con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que Gou no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo

-Yo también...-

-¡Gou-San!-

Una voz se pudo escuchar a lo lejos, a lo que ambos voltearon detrás suyo, Makoto pudo ver como rápidamente la cara de la pequeña cambiaba de una de felicidad a una de sorpresa y preocupación

-¿K-Kashino-Kun?-

Kashino era un compañero de escuela de Gou, era solamente un poco más alto que ella, su cabello era color blanco y sus ojos amarillos, tenia unos rasgos definidos, era guapo a decir verdad, Gou lo sabía, al igual que algunas chicas al rededor que lo miraban.

-Ya te he dicho que solamente me digas Kashino...- Rápidamente, el chico le dio una mirada al acompañante de la pequeña -¿Quien es él?-

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Makoto Tachibana- Dijo amablemente Makoto

-Soy Takumi Kashino... ¿Tachibana? ¿Y que eres de Gou-San?- Kashino habló mientras giraba al rededor de Makoto y lo miraba detenidamente

-Yo soy... ¿Takumi Kashino?-

-Si...-

-Él es el chico del que te hable...- Intervino la pelirroja mirando al castaño algo nerviosa

Repentinamente, Makoto recordó la conversación que había tenido hace algunas semanas con la pequeña Matsuoka.

~Flashback~

-¿Quien dices que era?-

-Un chico llamado Kashino Takumi, me ha estado persiguiendo desde hace unos días, pero esta vez no dejaba de insistir en que saliera con él, así que tuve que huir de ahí-

-Bueno, si se vuelve a repetir solo dime y yo iré a hablar con él-

-¿E-En serio?- Gou miro al castaño sorprendida y un poco sonrojada

-Claro, si puedo ayudar en algo estaré feliz-

-G-Gracias Makoto-Senpai-

~Fin Flashback~

-Ya veo...- Makoto notó la desesperación en la cara de Gou, sabía que lo estaba pasando mal, ese chico era como un acosador para ella, además, dijo que la ayudaría si lo necesitaba, así que eso iba a hacer -¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?-

-Cualquier cosa que me debas de decir dímelo aquí-

-Bien... Ammm, ¿Podrías por favor dejar de insistir tanto en salir con Gou? Creo que la estas molestando-

-¿Molestando? Yo no la estoy molestando, solamente quiero que salga conmigo-

-Pero tu insistencia hace que se sienta incomoda...-

-¿Y quien eres tú para hablar por ella? ¿Su hermano? ¿Su novio?-

Se notaba a primera vista que el chico estaba enojado y que no se daría por vencido fácilmente, así que Makoto hizo algo de lo que seguramente luego se iba a arrepentir

-Si... Soy su novio-

-¿¡Qué!?- Dijeron Gou y Kashino al unisonido

-D-Digo...-

-¿Es eso cierto?- Pregunto el chico a la pelirroja

-Si... ¿Eso creo?-

-¿Eso creo?-

-Es que... Gou y yo queríamos mantenerlo en secreto- Intervino Makoto

-Si... Perdón por no haberlo dicho antes Kashino-Kun-

-Así que eso es... Bueno... Lamento haber insistido de esa manera cuando ya tenías a alguien... Lo siento mucho, e-espero que sean felices juntos, nos vemos en la escuela Gou-San- Diciendo eso, Kashino se marcho de ahí avergonzado y decepcionado sin decir más.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de la boca de la más pequeña.

-Muchas gracias, Makoto- Gou miró al más alto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-D-De nada- El más alto no pudo más que avergonzarse y sonrojarse levemente

De repente, Makoto pudo notar que a su alrededor, todas las personas los estaban mirando, al parecer, habían armado un escandalo. Entre toda la gente, pudo divisar a dos chicos, uno más alto que el otro que lo miraban, el más bajo sonreía traviesamente mientras el segundo tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ambos se dirigían hacía ellos.

-¡Mako-Chan! ¡Gou-Chan!-

-Makoto-Senpai, Gou-San, ¿Están bien?-

-Nagisa, Rei, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Estábamos paseando cuando Nagisa-Kun y yo vimos lo que estaba pasando, al igual que las demás personas-

-No se preocupen, estamos bien- Dijo Makoto tranquilizando a sus amigos

-¡Ese chico se veía muy peligroso! Por un momento pensé que golpearía a Mako-Chan-

-Aunque lo hubiese hecho, es teóricamente imposible que tuviera la posibilidad de ganar, comparando el tamaño de Makoto-Senpai con el de esa persona, él podría haberlo derribado en menos de un minuto, aun así Makoto-Senpai no sea mucho de pelear-

-En eso es cierto, si le hubiera sucedido algo yo no hubiera sido de mucha ayuda- Comentó Gou

-Con su peso y su tamaño, tal vez podría haberlo detenido por algunos segundos, hasta que Makoto-Senpai se recuperara y devolviera el golpe-

-Y-Yo no creó que hubiera tenido el valor de golpearlo-

-¡Es que Mako-Chan es muy sensible!-

-N-No lo soy-

-Claro que si, Mako-Chan no lastimaría ni a un insecto-

-¡Nagisa!-

-Bueno... Nagisa-Kun tiene razón, pero no es algo malo, esa es una cualidad muy buena Makoto- Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

-¿T-Tu lo crees? Gracias- Y un nuevo sonrojo apareció en la cara del más alto

-Bueno, creo que Rei-Chan y yo nos vamos, queremos dejar a la feliz pareja solos, adiós Gou-San, adiós Mako-Chan- Se despidió Nagisa con una sonrisa

-Hasta luego- Dijo Rei y se fue junto con Nagisa

-Esperen no somos...- Makoto soltó un suspiro -Se fueron...-

-Si... Que le parece si vamos al cine, ya se hizo muy tarde-

-Tienes razón, vamos-

Ambos recorrieron el camino hacía el cine, no tardaron en llegar, pero cuando lo hicieron, notaron que había bastante gente.

-Y... ¿Qué película te gustaría ver?-

-¿No tenías ya los boletos?- Makoto pudo ver como los ojos de la pelirroja se abrían como si acabara de decir algo estúpido

-Ah si... Claro los boletos... Yo...-

-¿Los olvidaste?-

-No... No es eso...- Gou bajo la mirada -La verdad es que... Dije eso... Solo como una excusa...- Apretó sus puños nerviosamente -Como ya dije... Desde hace mucho quería salir con usted pero no me armaba del valor necesario para hacerlo... Así que dije que tenía los boletos y no tenía con quien ir para que aceptara... Lo siento-

Una pequeña risa salió de los labios del más alto, lo que llamó la atención de Gou

-¿Esta enojado conmigo?-

-No, lo siento, es solo que... Eres muy linda- Una risa más salió de la boca de Makoto y las mejillas de la pequeña adquirieron un color del que las manzanas estarían celosas -Si querías salir conmigo solamente debías de decirlo, no hubiera dicho que no-

-¿D-De verdad?-

-Si, así que no tengas miedo- Makoto no sabía que la pelirroja se sentía así, pero no debería de sentirse nerviosa, al final, solamente era el, nadie más, aunque le parecía lindo el hecho de que se sintiera avergonzada.

-Esta bien...-

-Entonces... ¿Qué película deseas ver?-

-¿Qué tal esa?- La más pequeña señaló el cartel promocional de una película que al parecer se trataba sobre suspenso y drama, a ambos les llamó la atención así que decidieron entrar a verla.

Gou iba a pagar las entradas, pero Makoto como todo un caballero se lo impidió y él las pago, al igual que los dulces que comerían, la pelirroja insistió en pagar algo pero el más alto no se lo permitió.

Al llegar a la sala, buscaron sus asientos y se sentaron, platicaron muy animadamente un poco antes de que comenzara la película, cuando lo hizo, ambos guardaron silencio y disfrutaron de la función, en algunas escenas, Makoto se asustó, pero Gou estaba ahí para calmarlo, así que no fue para tanto.

Pasaron 2 horas y la película terminó, salieron de la sala y la pequeña pelirroja estaba muy emocionada, al parecer la película le había gustado más de lo que esperaba, por alguna razón eso hizo que Makoto sonriera e igualmente se pusiera feliz, como aun era temprano, decidieron ir a recorrer las tiendas y caminar un poco.

-¿Fue una película muy buena no?- Comentó Gou

-Si, lo fue, deberíamos salir de nuevo- Por alguna extraña razón dijo eso sin pensarlo, no es que no le hubiera gustado pasar el día con Gou, pero si lo volvía a hacer, Haru seguramente se enojaría con el.

-¿De verdad? Me encantaría- Sonrió Gou

-S-Si, a mi también-

-Owww, que lindo- Makoto vio como un pequeño gatito negro iba y se restregaba contra las piernas de la más pequeña Matsuoka y luego iba a las de el.

El castaño lo acarició y acto seguido lo cargó, la pelirroja se acercó un poco y rascó detrás de su oreja

-Me gustaría quedármelo-

-¿Por qué no lo haces? Estoy seguro de que lo cuidarías bien-

-No puedo, con la escuela y el Club seguramente no tendría tiempo-

-Aun así seguramente lo harías bien- Makoto bajó al gato y acarició su cabeza antes de que se alejaran de ese lugar.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido una mascota?- Preguntó Gou

-Una vez... Tuve un pez dorado, realmente lo quería pero...-

-Se... ¿Fue?-

-Es una forma menos cruel de decirlo-

-Lo siento... Debiste quererlo mucho-

-Si... Tenia... Un significado especial-

-Me imagino-

Gou repentinamente se detuvo, a lo que Makoto también lo hizo y se giró para verla, pudo notar como apretaba los puños y se sonrojaba un poco.

-¿Estas bi...-

Sin previó aviso, la pelirroja se acercó a él y lo abrazó

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No me gusta verlo triste... Si puedo hacer algo para ayudarlo... Lo haré-

-G-Gracias- Makoto se sonrojó, nadie nunca le había dicho eso, y debía admitir que se sentía feliz, así que le devolvió el abrazó.

Cuando ya era tarde, ambos decidieron volver a sus casas, Makoto acompaño a Gou de nuevo a la estación.

-Gracias por lo de hoy... Me divertí mucho- Sonrió la pelirroja

-Yo también lo hice-

-Espero y... Se pueda volver a repetir-

-Seguramente si-

-Bien, adiós-

-Adiós, cuídate de regreso-

-Lo haré- Gou estaba a punto de marcharse, hasta que Makoto vio como regresaba corriendo al lado de él y depositaba un beso en su mejilla

-A-Adiós- La más pequeña sonrió sonrojada y se fue corriendo

El ojiverde simplemente se quedo atónito y con los ojos muy abiertos, no se esperaba eso, decidió tratar de olvidarlo y no tomarle tanta importancia, cuando vio que la pelirroja por fin se iba, emprendió el camino de regreso a su casa, sin querer, recapituló todo lo sucedido ese día, no había sido malo, de verdad se sentía feliz de pasar el día con su amiga y sintió que ahora se llevarían mucho mejor de lo que ya lo hacían.

Lo único que le preocupaba ahora, era la reacción que podría llegar a tener su querido novio al saber todo lo que había sucedido, aún así decidió ir a visitarlo, si no veía a Haru al menos una vez no sentía que estuviera completo, así que fue a verlo.

Llegó y tocó el timbre y la figura de su novio apareció rápidamente

-Makoto...-

-Hola Haru- Sonrió el castaño -¿Como est...-

Se sorprendió al sentir que su cuerpo era rodeado por los brazos del pelinegro, por alguna extraña razón recordó el abrazó que Gou le había dado, se reprendió a si mismo, no debería de pensar eso mientras estaba con su novio, así que lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Haru... Te extrañe-

-Y-Yo también-

El ojiverde se separó un poco de su novio para tomar su cara entre sus manos y plantarle un profundo beso, de verdad había extrañado sentir el calor de Haru, era una necesidad que se hacía más grande conforme pasaba el tiempo, a el no le molestaba, pero no quería que Haruka se sintiera asfixiado por su insistencia de pasar tanto tiempo con él, eso era lo ultimo que deseaba.

-Y... ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bien-

-¿No pasó nada?-

-... Nada a lo que debamos tomarle importancia-

Y diciendo eso, Makoto lo volvió a besar mientras lo guiaba al interior de la casa y cerraba la puerta.

* * *

**¡Holaaaaaa Mis Queridas Fujoshis! :33**

**Hoy les traje un nuevo capítulo ^w^**  
** Ya, esta bien, pueden quemarme, ahogarme, degollarme, lo que quieran u.u Les dije que lo iban querer hacer 3**  
** No odien a Gou, la pobrecita no tiene la culpa de que yo sea mala gente y haga que "esto" pase xD**  
** Bueno, dejando aparte eso, espero muchísimo que les haya gustado el capítulo, no se me desesperen, que luego ya tendrán todo el Makoharu que quieran, se los compensaré ñ.ñ**  
** No soy tan mala... Creo xD**  
** Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews y visitas, no me cansó de decirlo porque realmente me gusta agradecerles por tomarse su tiempo y leer lo que escribo, y que a la gente le guste la historia y me pida más es... Pfff, me explota la cabeza, de verdad, cada vez que leo sus Reviews me emociono muchísimo, como no tienen idea ;3 Espero que esto siga creciendo y pueda seguir escribiendo capítulos como hasta ahora ^-^**  
** Muchas gracias por leer a esta idiota una vez más, les mando un abrazo desde mi computadora \\(^w^)/**  
** Nos leemos luego :33**


	16. Los problemas nos hacen más fuertes

¿Primer beso?

Era un nuevo día, el sol brillaba con intensidad y el viento soplaba suavemente, como siempre, Haru estaba cocinando su desayuno con solamente un delantal y su traje de baño por debajo de esté. Makoto se había quedado ayer a dormir en su casa luego de su cita con Gou, no hablaron de ello, ya que el ojiverde había dicho que nada importante sucedió, aun así, no dejaba de preguntarse qué es lo que hicieron, de que hablaron o como actuó la pelirroja con él, pero decidió no preguntar, después de todo, sabía que Makoto le contaría si algo hubiese sucedido, debía de confiar en él como siempre lo hizo.

Haru sirvió el desayuno en dos platos y se dirigió a comer con su novio, era muy tranquilo y agradable, siempre lo era el pasar tiempo con Makoto, no importaba que hicieran, cada momento juntos era perfecto y lo disfrutaban más que nada.

Una vez listos, ambos partieron rumbo a la escuela mientras el pelinegro escuchaba lo que Makoto le decía, antes, la mayoría de las veces no le importaba mucho, pero ahora que eran pareja le importaba más de lo que debería, aun así no decía nada y solamente se dedicaba a escuchar sin decir una palabra.

Al llegar a Iwatobi pudieron observar cómo la gente se les quedaba observando y decían cosas por lo bajo, les confundió esa actitud de sus compañeros, se preguntaban que pudo haber pasado. Un pensamiento rápido pasó por la mente del ojiazul, ¿Seria que ya todos sabían de la relación de ambos? Por un momento Haruka se tensó y se puso nervioso, pero analizó la situación y se dio cuenta de que eso no podría ser, después de todo, la única persona que sabía que tenían algo era Rin y él había prometido que no contaría nada, además él no conocía a sus compañeros de Iwatobi, así que eso quedaba completamente descartado. Pero las dudas de ambos se aclararon cuando su pequeño amigo Nagisa llegó corriendo al lado de ellos.

-¡Mako-Chan! ¡Haru-Chan!-

-Hola Nagisa- Contestó Makoto con una sonrisa

-¿Y Rei?- Rápidamente la cara de Nagisa cambio de felicidad a una de decepción

-No lo sé... Rei-Chan siempre va a mi casa para venir juntos pero esta vez no lo hizo... Estoy algo preocupado-

-No te preocupes Nagisa, seguramente vendrá más tarde, sabes que él nunca falta-

-Tienes razón Mako-Chan- Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del más pequeño- Espero que así sea-

-¿Por qué la gente nos sigue mirando?- Preguntó Haru algo irritado

-Oh, no es a los dos, solo a Mako-Chan-

-¿A-A mí?- El castaño se sonrojo levemente

-¡Sí! Al parecer Rei-Chan y yo no somos los únicos que los vieron el domingo a ti y Gou-Chan-

-¿De qué habla Makoto?- Cuestiono rápidamente Haru

-No... No lo sé-

-¡Claro que si Mako-Chan! Cuando ese chico llegó a interrumpir tú cita con Gou-Chan-

-¿Qué chico?-

-Es que... Una persona llegó a molestar a Gou y yo solamente la defendí-

-¡Sí! ¡Mako-Chan lo puso en su lugar y protegió lo que era suyo! Seguramente Haru-Chan ya sabe lo que se tienen ustedes dos... ¿Pero por qué no nos lo dijiste a Rei-Chan y a mí?-Preguntó con un poco de tristeza Nagisa

-L-Lo siento Nagisa, es solo que...-

-¿Qué es lo que se?- Haru tenía muchas preguntas y que no fueran contestadas lo molestaba un poco

-Bueno no es algo tan serio...- Makoto estaba nervioso e incómodo, no sabía qué hacer, Haru claramente se enfadaría mucho con él

-¡Tachibana-San!- Gritaron un grupo de chicas que se acercaban al lado de ellos -¿Es cierto lo que dicen?-

-¿Q-Qué dicen?-

-¡Que usted está saliendo con Gou-San!- Contestaron las chicas al unisonido impacientes por la respuesta

-Muchos dicen que los vieron en el centro en una cita con ella y que cuando un chico llegó a molestar usted dijo eso y la protegió-

-Y-Yo ammm...-

Un minuto pasó y Makoto no podía responder, a su lado, Haruka se encontraba con los ojos muy abiertos y esas palabras no dejaban de repetirse en su mente "¡Que usted está saliendo con Gou-San!" ¿Makoto y Gou saliendo? ¿De que hablaban esas chicas? Eso no podía ser cierto... Makoto lo amaba, estaba saliendo con él y se tenían mucha confianza como para contarse las cosas... ¿Por qué no le había contado lo que sucedió en su cita con Gou?

Haru no pudo seguir ahí, así que simplemente comenzó a caminar a su salón de clases, a lo lejos, podía escuchar como una voz lo llamaba, pero aun así, él no se detuvo y acelero el paso lo más que pudo hasta que logró llegar a su destino, simplemente se sentó en su lugar de siempre junto a la ventana.

-¡Nanase-San!- Una chica ocupó el asiento frente a él y fijo su mirada en él -¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Qué Tachibana-San está saliendo con Gou-San?-

-No lo sé...-

-¡Pero usted es su mejor amigo- Intervino quien parecía ser la amiga de la chica frente a él- ¿No le ha dicho nada?-

-No-

-Nanase-San, por favor, queremos saber si aún tenemos una oportunidad con Tachibana-San-

-Sí, él es muy guapo y muy lindo-

-Además de muy atento y buena persona-

-Sus músculos son tan hermosos-

-Es de confianza y buen nadador-

-Tendremos que darnos por vencidas si todo es cierto-

-¡Que no lo sé!- El ojiazul exclamó ya arto de ellas, a lo que algunas personas dentro del aula voltearon a verlo.

Toda esa conversación le molestaba, no solamente por el hecho de que dijeran que el ojiverde estaba con Gou, sino porque esas chicas estaban frente a él hablando de las maravillas de Makoto y cuanto les gustaba, él ya sabía todas esas cosas, sabía mucho más de lo que ellas alguna vez averiguarían, después de todo, era su novio y su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento...- Haruka se disculpó con las chicas y las personas a su alrededor, rápidamente las chicas se marcharon igualmente pidiendo disculpas y dejaron al pelinegro solo

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases se escuchó y Makoto entró por la puerta, se sentó a un lado del más bajo y lo miró

-Haru yo...- Haruka giro sus ojos hacía el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana e ignoro al castaño durante todas las clases 

El momento para el descanso llegó y todos los estudiantes se dedicaban a salir, Haruka iba a hacer lo mismo, hasta que alguien lo tomó del brazo, no era muy difícil adivinar quién era, después de todo, esa corriente eléctrica que siempre sentía cuando era tocado por Makoto se hizo presente y el ojiazul se giró para mirarlo

-Haru necesito hablar contigo-

-Suéltame-

-No lo haré hasta que me escuches-

-No quiero hacerlo-

-Haru... Por favor- Dijo en tono suplicante el más alto

Haruka estaba a punto de ceder cuando una voz llamo su atención desde la puerta

-¿Makoto?-

-¿Gou?-

Así es, la querida causante de sus problemas estaba frente a ambos, por alguna razón, Haru quería ir y gritarle, pero por otro lado no podía, él no era así y no quería causar problemas

-¿P-Podemos hablar?-

-Es que yo...-

-Por favor, es urgente, no tomara más de cinco minutos-

Makoto miró rápidamente al ojiazul que claramente estaba enfadado aunque su cara fuera inexpresiva.

-No te muevas de aquí por favor- El castaño soltó la mano de Haru y fue al lado de la pelirroja

-¿Podemos ir a la azotea?-

-Claro- Una media sonrisa salió de los labios del ojiverde y se marchó al lado de Gou

Claramente Haruka no perdería la oportunidad, así que rápidamente salió de ahí, ¿Cómo podía Makoto ir y sonreírle a Gou cuando él sabía de qué se encontraba mal? Decidió olvidarlo por un momento y fue a buscar a su otro amigo. Pudo divisar a Nagisa junto con Rei que al parecer ya había llegado, quería ir al lado de ellos, pero los notó tan felices que no se atrevió a interrumpirlos, aun así Rei lo vio y ambos fueron al lado de él.

-¡Haruka-Senpai!-

-Hola Rei-

-¡Haru-Chan! ¿Qué te sucedió? Saliste corriendo en la mañana-

-Lo siento... Tuve que ir al baño-

-Oh, claro- Nagisa rio levemente

-¿Donde esta Makoto-Senpai?-

-Esta... Esta con Gou-

-¡Qué bien por él! ¡Gou-Chan es muy afortunada! Aunque ya no tendremos a Mako-Chan para nosotros-

-Pero lo veremos en las prácticas del Club- Contestó el peliazul

-¡Es cierto! Haru-Chan, ¿Tú sabes como ellos comenzaron a salir?-

-No... No lo sé-

-¿Ehhhhh? Creí que Mako-Chan te lo había dicho-

-Es lógico pensar que al primero que se lo diría sería Haruka-Senpai-

-Pero al parecer no se lo dijo a nadie-

-Al parecer...-

-Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a almorzar?- Sugirió Rei

-¡Sí! ¡Comida!-

-¿Vamos a la azotea?-

-No, Makoto está ahí-

-Oh, bueno, al patio será-

Y así fue como los tres amigos se dirigieron al patio, se sentaron debajo de la sombra de un árbol y comenzaron a comer, a decir verdad, era muy agradable para Haru el pasar tiempo con ellos, hasta le lograron sacar una sonrisa, ¿Quién no se divertiría al escuchar los regaños a Nagisa por parte de Rei cuando decía algo indebido o hacía bromas? Pero aun así, el pelinegro no lograba sacar de su cabeza todo lo que estaba pasando ni dejar de preguntarse qué es lo que Makoto y Gou podrían estar hablando en la azotea. 

_~Mientras tanto en la azotea~_

-¿Qué sucede Gou?- Preguntó Makoto

-Es solo que... Todo mundo ha comenzado a preguntarme si realmente estamos saliendo y no sé qué hacer...-

-Si... A mí también me está pasando-

-Lo siento tanto, es mi culpa, si no hubiera sido porque Kashino-Kun interrumpió nuestra cita nada de esto estaría pasando-

-No te disculpes, no es tu culpa, yo fui quien dijo que éramos novios-

-Sí, pero si yo no hubiese rechazado a Kashino-Kun como debería no estaríamos en esto ahora-

-Está bien, entiendo que puede ser difícil el decir tus sentimientos-

-Claro que lo es- Un suspiro salió de la boca de Gou

-Podríamos aclarar esto y decirle a todos que no estamos saliendo-

-... Sí, eso sería lo correcto... Pero...-

-¿Pero qué?-

-No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que hará Kashino-Kun cuando se enteré, no puedo ni mirarlo y cuando se entere de que le mentí se lo tomara muy mal-

-En eso tienes razón... ¿Entonces qué hacemos?-

-Podríamos... No, olvídelo-

-¿Podríamos qué? Gou si tienes algo que decir dilo, con mucho gusto te escuchare-

-Es que es algo estúpido-

-No creo que lo sea, anda, puedes contarme lo que quieras- El castaño le regaló una sonrisa en forma de apoyo

-Es que pensé que... Podríamos... Salir de verdad- Rápidamente la cara de la más pequeña se puso completamente roja

-¿Q-Qué?- Makoto igualmente se sonrojó

-Es que... Yo estoy enamorada de usted- Gou bajo su cabeza ocultando su vergüenza, nunca se había confesado

-... ¿Qué?- Makoto estaba nervioso

¿Gou enamorada de él? No era la primera vez que una chica se le confesaba, pero no creía que Gou pudiera sentir algo por él, era muy inocente para esas cosas la mayoría del tiempo, debió de haber intuido algo cuando lo invitó a salir, pero no fue así. Sabía que al haber mentido con que era su novio era mala idea pero aun así lo hizo con la esperanza de que todo saldría bien y nadie se enteraría, pero al parecer se había equivocado completamente, ahora tenía a casi toda la escuela encima de él preguntándole sobre algo que no era verdad y a su compañera de equipo frente a él confesándose, ¿Qué debía de hacer?

-Y-Yo estoy enamorada de usted, tal vez desde mucho tiempo y no me había dado cuenta, pero ahora estoy completamente segura de lo que siento por usted, desde aquél día en el parque de diversiones me di cuenta de que era un chico muy bueno y lindo, y cuando salimos... Cuando salimos sentí algo que nunca me había sucedido y... Me di cuenta de que le quiero, cuando todo mundo comenzó a preguntarme si salíamos me puse realmente feliz, creí que tenía una oportunidad con usted y yo... Yo quiero aprovecharla-

-Yo...-

-No tiene que contestarme ahora, puede tomarse su tiempo para pensarlo y lo estaré esperando ansio...

-Lo siento... Pero yo... No creo que... Que eso funcione-Makoto no quería lastimarla, sabía que era una buena chica, pero se había equivocado al salir con ella, al no pasar ese día con Haru y al haberle mentido a la persona que amaba

-¿Qué?-

-Lo lamento mucho Gou pero... No puedo-

-¡Daré lo mejor de mí! ¡Me esforzaré mucho! ¡Se lo prometo!-

-Ese no es el problema...-

-Usted es mi primer amor... Sé que suena tonto pero así es, es la primera persona de la que enamoró... No es simplemente por sus músculos, yo de verdad estoy enamorada de usted- 

Pena, ese era justamente el sentimiento que Makoto sentía ahora mismo, sabía cómo se sentía el que tu primer amor no pueda estar contigo, después de todo lo había vivido en carne propia al estar enamorado de su mejor amigo durante más de un año, Gou se estaba atreviendo a hacer lo que él no pudo en un año y no pudo evitar sentirse horrible por la pobre chica, él no podía corresponderle por mucho que le dijera, estaba enamorado de Haru, él era su único y primer amor, sabía que le rompería el corazón a la pelirroja, que tal vez su amistad con ella se iría al vacío, pero debería de dejar las cosas en claro sin importar que.

-Gou... Eres... Una chica increíble y muy linda, tienes mucho espíritu y unos sentimientos muy valiosos pero... Yo no te puedo corresponder-

-¿P-Por qué?-

-Yo... Estoy enamorado de una persona...-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo siento...-

-Usted está... ¿Enamorado?-

-Si... Lo lamento- Poco a poco la cara de la pelirroja comenzaba a llenarse de lágrimas a lo que Makoto no pudo evitar abrazarla -Lo siento mucho... Un día encontraras a un chico que si te merezca-

-¿Entonces por qué?- Gou se separó de Makoto con la cara empapada -¿Por qué me dijo todas esas cosas lindas ayer?-

-Porque realmente lo sentía...-

-¿Estaba jugando conmigo?-

-¡No! Claro que no... Todo era verdad, pero no pensé que te lo fueras a tomar así... Soy un tonto lo sé-

-No lo es... Tiene razón... Yo lo malinterprete, usted solamente es demasiado bueno... Trata a las personas mejor que nadie y es por eso que tantas chicas están enamoradas de usted-

-¿E-Están enamoradas de mí?- Un leve sonrojo fue a parar a la cara del castaño

-Claro que sí, ¿No lo sabía?-

-No...- Una risita nerviosa salió de sus labios

-Pues así es...- Gou se limpió las lágrimas -Lamento todo esto, les diré a todos que era mentira que estamos saliendo-

-Gracias... Pero aun así, si Takumi-San te sigue molestando solo dímelo-

-No se preocupe, esta vez le seré completamente sincera-

-Eso espero-

-Esto... Esto no quiere decir que dejamos de ser amigos, ¿Cierto?-

-Claro que no- Makoto sonrió

-Bien... Creo que estaba hablando algo con Haruka-Senpai antes de que interrumpiera así que... Mejor vaya por él-

-Cierto- Makoto comenzó a caminar a las escaleras -¿No vienes?-

-No... Me quedaré un poco más aquí- Claramente la pelirroja necesitaba tiempo para desahogarse y pensar

-Está bien, nos vemos luego-

-Claro, adiós... Makoto-Senpai-

-Adiós... Gou-San- 

Makoto salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía y regresó al salón donde estaba Haru, tenía la pequeña esperanza de que él aún se encontrara ahí pero no lo estaba, le preguntó a las personas que pasaban por ese lugar y nadie sabía dónde se encontraba, hasta que fue al patio y lo encontró sentado al lado de sus amigos, una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios del castaño espontáneamente, Haru tenía ese poder en él que nadie más poseía, así que sin esperar más llego al lado de él.

-¡Haru!-

-¡Mako-Chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar con Gou-Chan?-

-No, ya terminamos de hablar-

-¡Pero debes pasar tiempo con ella! ¡Es tu novia!-

-Eso es lo que quería decir... Gou-San no es mi novia, lo que sucedió es que solamente dijimos eso para que un compañero dejara de molestarla... Pero yo no siento algo por ella, amo a alguien más- Dijo el más alto mientras miraba al ojiazul con una sonrisa-

-¿Qué? Pero todo apuntaba a que ustedes claramente sentían algo el uno por el otro-

-Rei-Chan a veces la química no tiene nada que ver en eso, si amas a alguien lo amas sin importar los demás-

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Nagisa, él no era mucho de decir ese tipo de cosas por lo que los tres no pudieron evitar una pequeña risa.

-Waaaa no sean malos-

-Lo sentimos- Se disculparon los tres sin dejar de reír

-Bueno... ¿Y quién es la persona que te gusta Mako-Chan?- Preguntó intrigado Nagisa

-Se lo diré cuando sea tiempo- Dijo Makoto con una sonrisa

-¡Eso no es justo!- 

Las clases por fin habían terminado, por lo que Haruka y Makoto se encaminaron hacía el Club de Natación, ambos no hablaban, al parecer el más bajo aún seguía enfadado, el castaño no quería decir nada, hablaría con él hasta que las practicas acabaran y todo estuviera más tranquilo, sabía que el estar dentro del agua tranquilizaría a su novio.

Sorprendentemente, Gou parecía estar bien, ya que actuó como lo hacía de costumbre, le comentó a Makoto que ya las cosas estaban aclaradas entre sus compañeros de clase, sabía que si les decía a ellos pronto la noticia de divulgaría por toda Iwatobi y las cosas volverían a la normalidad en cualquier momento.

Las horas pasaron y la practica terminó, por lo que todos fueron a cambiarse y se despidieron, se encontraban caminando hacía sus hogares por lo que ahora era el momento perfecto de hablar con Haruka.

-Escucha Haru, todo lo que dije era cierto- Makoto espero una respuesta pero al no obtenerla continuó hablando -Yo te amo... Más que a nada, sin importar lo que digan los demás yo te amo, te dije una vez que Gou no se interpondría entre nosotros y así es, logre dejar las cosas con ella en claro... Aunque se me declaró la rechacé y...-

-¿Qué?- Esta vez Haru se detuvo y lo miró

-Si... Ella se me declaró... Pero te juro que la rechacé completamente, le dije que ya amaba a alguien más y no podía estar con ella-

-¿Y quieres que te crea?-

-Eso espero que hagas...- Contestó el ojiverde con un suspiro

-¿Por qué hacerlo? Makoto me mentiste-

-Lo sé... Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero no quería preocuparte, yo tampoco creí que sería algo grave el decir eso, sabes que nunca estaría con alguien más que no fueras tu-

-Quien sabe...-

-Tú muy bien lo sabes Haru... Puedo verlo en tu rostro- Makoto tomó a Haru por los hombros a lo que este rápidamente giro la mirada

-No es así-

-Sí, si es así... Prometo decirte absolutamente todo a partir de ahora Haru, no quiero que estemos mal, te amo con todo mi corazón, lo digo en serio, ninguna persona y menos una chica hará que deje de quererte-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si... ¿Crees que estaría contigo si no fuera así?- Una de esas sonrisas que tanto amaba Haru se formó en los labios del Makoto y fue cuando el pelinegro quedó totalmente desarmado

-No...-

-Lo ves, sé que podemos superar cualquier obstáculo si estamos juntos Haru, así que por favor, prométeme que nunca te iras de mi lado-

-...-

-Por favor...-

-Lo prometo... Te amo Makoto... No podría irme nunca...- Y con un beso por parte del más alto cerraron esa promesa.

Sus labios se movían en perfecta sincronía, ambos amaban la sensación de sus labios juntos, era su forma de expresarse todo lo que sentían sin palabras, porque con cada beso, cada mirada, cada caricia, cada abrazo, se entregaban completamente el uno al otro, les hacía sentir seguros, como si todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaran con solamente estar cerca, podrían seguir así horas, pero una voz hizo que se separaran.

-¿¡Ustedes están saliendo!?-

Esta vez, realmente nada podría salvarlos de lo que estaba a punto de venir...

* * *

_**¡Holaaaaa Mis Queridas Fujoshis!**_  
_**¿Cómo están? :33**_  
_**Nuevo capítulo ^w^ Espero mucho que lo disfruten ñ.ñ**_  
_**¿Quién será la personita que descubrió a nuestra hermosa parejita? o.o**_  
_**¿Quién creen que sea? Déjenme su respuesta en sus Reviews (8**_  
_**Pos ya ven, los hermanitos Matsuoka no pueden separar a estos dos, y nadie nunca podrá! Muajajaja xD Okno q:**_  
_**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews y sus visitas, me hace feliz saber que están apoyando esta historia :33  
****Ya llegamos a las 4000 visitas *o* Perdoón si pongo cada vez que llegamos a un "mil" pero me emociona mucho y quiero compartir mi felicidad con ustedes que son parte de la mia tambien :33 Si logramos llegar a las 6000 visitas y los 60 Reviews tal vez vuelva a hacer algo como con el numero "3" solamente que ahora con el "6" xD **_  
_**Ya no sé qué más poner así que... xD**_  
_**Muchas gracias por leer a esta idiota una vez más, les mando un abrazo desde mi computadora \\(^w^)/**_  
_**Nos leemos luego :33  
P.D. rainbow21 ya voy a la mitad de tú One-Shot pero trató de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda y largo sobre todo xD Pero muy pronto lo tendras ñ.ñ**_


	17. ¿Lo aceptara si lo sabe?

_~En el capítulo anterior~_

_-Lo ves, sé que podemos superar cualquier obstáculo si estamos juntos Haru, así que por favor, prométeme que nunca te iras de mi lado- _

_-...-_

_-Por favor...-_

_-Lo prometo... Te amo Makoto... No podría irme nunca...- Y con un beso por parte del más alto cerraron esa promesa._

_Sus labios se movían en perfecta sincronía, ambos amaban la sensación de sus labios juntos, era su forma de expresarse todo lo que sentían sin palabras, porque con cada beso, cada mirada, cada caricia, cada abrazo, se entregaban completamente el uno al otro, les hacía sentir seguros, como si todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaran con solamente estar cerca, podrían seguir así horas, pero una voz hizo que se separaran._

_-¿¡Ustedes están saliendo!?-_

_Esta vez, realmente nada podría salvarlos de lo que estaba a punto de venir..._

**¿Primer beso?**

Miedo, nerviosismo, temor, angustia... Esos y otros sentimientos más se formaban dentro de los cuerpos de Haruka y Makoto, ambos chicos estaban paralizados, no sabían cómo reaccionar, tenían miedo de voltear a ver quién había gritado, así que en un acto de desesperación Makoto tomó la mano de su novio y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

-¡Makoto! ¿Qué haces?-

-N-No lo sé- El castaño no se detuvo, siguió corriendo lo más rápido que podía con Haru detrás de él hasta llegar a casa del pelinegro, entraron y cerraron rápidamente la puerta, estaban muy agitados, por lo que se recargaron en la puerta y poco a poco se deslizaron hasta llegar al piso, se calmaron un poco y después se miraron el uno al otro.

-¿E-Estas bien?-

-Si... ¿Qué fue todo eso?-

-No... No lo sé-

-¿Viste quién era?-

-No, y tampoco quiero saberlo-

-Si no lo sabemos no podremos resolver esto-

-... Tienes razón-

-Fue muy tonto salir corriendo así-

-Lo siento... No se me vino nada más a la cabeza-

-Lo noté...-

-Pero pronto arreglaremos esto- Makoto tomó la mano de Haru e hizo que se entrelazara -Juntos podemos superarlo todo- Acto seguido el castaño miró a su novio a los ojos y le sonrió encantadoramente

-¿Chicos?- Una voz se escuchó lejos a su derecha y ambos se soltaron rápidamente para luego levantar la mirada

-¿Papá?- Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron como platos y no disimuló su sorpresa

-¿Señor Nanase?-

-¡Chicos! No los esperábamos hasta más tarde-

-¿Esperábamos?- Preguntó Haru mientras se levantaba y Makoto lo imitaba

-Sí, tú madre y yo llegamos y como no los encontramos dimos por hecho que se encontraban aun en la escuela, pero no creí que llegarían tan rápido-

-¿Mamá está aquí?-

-No, ella salió a comprar algo para la cena, ya que no había nada... Hijo te hemos dicho muchas veces que te alimentes bien...-

-Si lo sé...-

-Pero bueno... Me alegró mucho de verte- Dijo el señor Nanase acercándose a su hijo y dándole un fuerte abrazo que sorprendió a Haru - Ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-Demasiado- Respondió el pelinegro y se separó

-... ¡Makoto! Has crecido mucho más de lo que recordaba... Antes no estabas tan alto-

-Bueno... El tempo pasa- Contestó Makoto con una sonrisa

-Cada día están más grandes- Comentó el señor Nanase con una sonrisa nostálgica -Bien, que les parece si nos sentamos y me cuentan sobre la escuela-

-Claro, me parece bien- Makoto miró a Haru con una sonrisa y éste solamente giró la mirada

Y así fue como los tres fueron a tomar un poco de té y a hablar sobre lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento, Makoto fue quien hablaba, le contó sobre el club de natación, sobre lo bien que iban las calificaciones de ambos, acerca de las competencias y muchas cosas más, en todo ese tiempo Haru simplemente se dedicó a asentir y dar respuestas cortas en algunas preguntas que su padre le hacía, no dejaba de preguntarse la razón por la cual sus padres habían vuelto, se le hacía raro, por no decir el hecho de que no le comentaron nada, decidió no quedarse más tiempo reprimiendo sus preguntas y las hizo.

-¿Por qué están aquí?-

-¿Qué?-

-Si... ¿Por qué regresaron?-

-Haru no creo que...-

-Está bien Makoto... Tu madre y yo vinimos por vacaciones, ¿Hay algo de malo en querer ver a nuestro hijo?-

-No...-

-Sabemos que no pasamos mucho tiempo contigo Haru... Pero ten por seguro que ambos te amamos-

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de todos a lo que giraron su cabeza y vieron a una mujer entrar.

-Ya regre... Haruka-

-Mamá...-

-Hola señora Nanase- Dijo Makoto con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Makoto... Cuanto tiempo-

-Al fin llegaste- Comentó el señor Nanase mientras se levantaba e iba al lado de su esposa -¿Qué compraste?-

-Caballa-

Makoto no pudo reprimir una leve risa.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó la señora Nanase

-No... Nada- Y con una sonrisa Makoto miró a la madre de Haru- ¿Quiere que la ayude a cocinar?-

-¿Ya aprendiste a cocinar cariño?- Preguntó la joven señora sorprendida

-Bueno, Haru me enseñó a cocinar caballa, así que puedo ayudarla-

-Entonces por favor- Contestó la señora Nanase con una sonrisa encaminándose a la cocina

-Makoto- Haru detuvo al castaño cuando se levantó tomándolo del brazo, a lo que lo miró

-Está bien... No tardare- Dijo el ojiverde dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa y se fue provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del más bajo

Haruka soltó un suspiro y se levantó

-Iré a la bañera- Y sin decir más el pelinegro se fue dejando a su padre solo, a lo que este decidió salir un rato

~Mientras, en la cocina~

-¿Y cómo les fue en su viaje señora Nanase?-

-Bien... Extrañamos mucho a Haruka... Pero estoy segura de que cuidaste muy bien de él-

De repente, todos los recuerdos al lado de Haru estos dos últimos meses vinieron a su mente y un repentino sonrojo azotó su rostro.

-S-Si... Él ha estado bien, sabe que siempre cuidare de él-

-... Makoto... Voy a preguntarte algo y quiero la verdad-

-Claro... ¿De qué se trata señora Nanase?- Contesto Makoto algo preocupado

-Tú y Haru... Amm... Él y tu...- Un suspiro salió de su boca- ¿Haru y tu están saliendo?-

Silencio... Solo se escuchaba el sonido de la caballa friéndose en un sartén a lo lejos.

Makoto tenía sus ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba las verduras que hace poco estaba cortando.

-¿D-Disculpe?-

-Que si tú y Haruka están saliendo...- Claramente la señora Nanase estaba nerviosa y avergonzada de hacer esa pregunta, por lo que bajó la mirada

-¿Q-Qué le hace pensar eso?-

-Es que yo... Los vi esta tarde... Les grite en un impulso y salieron corriendo-

-¿F-Fue usted?-

-Si yo... ¿¡Entonces si están saliendo!?-

-... Si- Contestó Makoto avergonzado

-Saliendo... ¿Y por qué no nos dijeron nada?-

-Bueno, realmente no pensé que fuera importante-

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Mi bebe está saliendo con su mejor amigo! ¿¡Cómo no me va a importar!?- Dijo la señora Nanase exaltada

-S-Señora Nanase, cálmese por favor-

La mujer tomó aire y se recargó en la encimera frente a ella para acto seguido mirar al castaño más calmada.

-Lo siento, tienes razón, disculpa-

-Por eso mismo no queríamos decir nada... Sabe... Es difícil confesarle a tu mejor amigo que estás enamorado de él... Pero lo es aún más decírselo a tu familia y amigos-

La señora ablandó su expresión y miró comprensiva a Makoto

-Perdón por reaccionar así... No todos los días te das cuenta de que tu hijo quiere a su mejor amigo-

-Está bien... Supongo que su reacción es la normal-

De un momento a otro, la señora Nanase rodeo al más alto con sus brazos, lo que sorprendió a Makoto.

-Sé que quieres mucho a Haru, estoy segura de que no le harás daño, pero por favor cuida de él-

-Tenga por seguro que lo hare- Y sin más el más alto le devolvió el abrazo

Makoto...- Una voz llamó la atención de ambos a lo que se soltaron y rápidamente voltearon a ver de dónde venía ese sonido

-¡Haru!- Dijo Makoto con una sonrisa para después ir al lado de su novio

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-

-Cariño... Makoto ya me dijo todo-

-¿Todo?- Con una cara confundida Haruka miró a Makoto

-Ya sabe que... Que estamos saliendo-

-¿Qué?...- Haru abrió los ojos como platos y miro a ambos alternadamente

-¿Recuerdas que alguien nos gritó en la calle?-

-Si...-

-Pues era yo- Contestó su madre con una pequeña sonrisa

-... Entonces...-

-No te preocupes Haruka, claramente estoy muy sorprendida y necesito tiempo para asimilarlo pero... Estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado el amor-

-¿De qué hablas?- Dijo Haru incómodo y avergonzado con la cara sonrojada

-Oh, vamos cariño, desde muy pequeños Makoto y tu han sido muy unidos, creo que realmente no debería de sorprenderme mucho-

-P-Pero...-

-¿Qué tal si se sientan? Así hablamos con más calma, la cena ya está lista-

-Está bien- Dijeron los dos chicos al unisonido y fueron a tomar asiento

-¿Por qué le dijiste?-

-Lo siento... Comenzó a preguntarme y... Además nos vio besándonos Haru... No podía mentirle aunque quisiera-

-Bien- El ojiazul suspiró

-Míralo como algo bueno, no tendremos que ocultárselo a ellos, es un peso menos- Dijo Makoto tratando de ser positivo

-Ocultárselo a ella-

-Bueno... A ella-

-¿Y si les dice algo a tus padres?-

-...-

-No pensaste en eso, ¿Cierto?-

-No- Contesto el castaño algo asustado

-Estamos perdidos-

-Chicos no diré nada- Dijo la joven señora poniendo un plato de comida frente a cada uno -Si quieren mantenerlo en secreto está bien... Pero en algún momento tu padre y los de Makoto se deben de enterar-

-S-Señora Nanase... ¿Escuchó todo?-

-¿Tu qué crees Makoto?- Respondió con una leve risa la pelinegra volviendo a la cocina por su plato de comida

-Creo que tiene razón-

-¿Qué?-

-Makoto... Debemos de decírselo a tus padres-

-¡No! ¡Haru aún es muy pronto para eso!- Makoto comenzó a ponerse nervioso y a mirar a todos lados

-¿Dos meses es muy pronto?-

-¡Sí!-

-Si ambos se aman no lo es- La señora Nanase se sentó frente a ambos y comenzó a cenar

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, Makoto, conozco lo suficiente a tus padres como para saber que lo aceptaran-

-¿E-En serio?-

-Si- La madre de Haru le regalo una pequeña sonrisa -Seguramente debes de tener miedo y es normal, no acepto del todo que mi hijo este con un hombre pero... Si eso lo hace feliz está bien-

-Mamá...-

-Cariño te amo y eso no cambiara ni aunque me vaya por mucho tiempo o estés con Makoto... Además, es un buen chico, sé que cuidara muy bien de ti-

-Si... Lo hará...- Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del más bajo y miró a su novio

-Haru...- Makoto le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazo en un impulso- ¡Te amo Haru!-

-Wow, wow, recuerden que estoy aquí- Dijo la señora Nanase

-L-Lo siento- Dijo Makoto disculpándose con la cara roja

-Bueno... Si amas tanto a Haruka estoy segura de que tus padres entenderán, si van enserio entonces... Díselos cuando ambos estén listos... Y tengan más cuidado con las muestras de afecto-

-C-Claro-

-Bien, ahora coman, o su comida se enfriara-

Luego de unos minutos el padre de Haruka regreso con una botella de Sake y los cuatro cenaron juntos entre risas y platicas, obviamente no tocaron el tema de su relación, no querían decírselo todavía, no sabían cómo se lo tomaría, así que decidieron evitar el riesgo y esperar un poco más.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, el señor Nanase fue a dormir, ya que era tarde y el viaje había sido cansado, se despidió y se marchó quedando los 3 solos.

-Deberías decirle a tu padre antes de que nos vayamos- La señora Nanase recogió los platos y fue a la cocina para comenzar a lavarlos

-¿Se volverán a ir?- El pelinegro la siguió

-Si... Nos quedaremos una semana solamente-

-Bueno... No es como si fuera una novedad- Dijo Haru encaminándose a donde Makoto se encontraba pero se detuvo

-Haruka-

-¿Qué?-

-Sé que tu padre y yo casi nunca estamos en casa...-

-¿Casi?-

-Bien... Nunca estamos... Pero eso no quiere decir que no te amemos... Todo esto lo hacemos por ti y para poder seguir adelante... Tú lo sabes-

-Si...-

-Ves... Lamento mucho no pasar el tiempo que debería contigo... No sabes cuánto te extrañamos tu padre y yo cada día... Tal vez no lo parezca... Pero eres lo más importante para nosotros estemos aquí o no- La pelinegra se acercó a su hijo y cuidadosamente lo abrazó -No importa que pase... Para mí y tu padre siempre serás lo primordial en nuestras vidas-

Haru pudo sentir como su hombro poco a poco comenzaba a mojarse y de repente hizo lo que hace mucho tiempo no hacía... Abrazó a su madre... La abrazó con todo el amor que le tenía y con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Yo también los amo...- Dijo Haru antes de separarse y limpiar las lágrimas de los ojos de su madre

-Lo se cariño...-

-Haru debó de irme, mi madre llamó y... Lo siento, interrumpo- Dijo Makoto antes de salir

-No... Está bien Makoto- Sonrió levemente la joven mujer -Me saludas a tu madre, dile que esperare con ansias salir con ella alguna vez antes de irme-

-Claro yo se lo diré-

Los tres caminaron hacia la puerta delantera de la casa

-Me alegró mucho verte de nuevo Makoto- La señora Nanase abrazo rápidamente al más alto -Bueno, dejo que se despidan... Adiós... No te tardes mucho cariño, está haciendo frio afuera- Dijo la pelinegra antes de ir hacía el cuarto donde se encontraba su esposo y desaparecer de la vista de ambos

-Tu madre es muy linda y amable- Sonrió Makoto

-Lo sé... Espera... ¿Qué?-

Una risita salió de los labios del castaño.

-Haru no me digas que ahora estas celoso de tu propia madre-

-No...-

-Eres tan lindo cuando estas celoso- Dijo el ojiverde abrazando a su novio por la cintura y apegándolo a él

-Cállate...- Contestó Haru sonrojado

-Amo que estés demostrando más tus sentimientos-

-No lo hago...-

-Claro que sí, aunque como siempre no lo quieres admitir-

-...-

-Ves, tengo razón- Dijo divertido Makoto

-Eres molesto...-

-Puede ser... Pero así me amas-

-... S-Si... - Avergonzado, Haru escondió su rostro en el pecho del ojiverde que tenía los ojos muy abiertos

Realmente no se esperaba esa respuesta, de verdad Haru había comenzado a abrirse más con él y era algo que le gustaba mucho, oír de su boca que lo amaba era como música para sus oídos y comenzaba a amarlo más y más.

-Te amo Haru-

-Y yo a ti-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y juntaron sus labios en lindo y romántico beso, nunca se cansaban de besarse, la droga de algunos podía ser el alcohol, el cigarro u otra cosa, pero la de ambos eran los labios del otro, solo dos meses habían bastado para que ambos se enamoraran profundamente el uno del otro, más de lo que ya estaban antes, aunque estaban asustados por lo que pudiera venir luego en ese momento no les importaba.

Luego de un minuto así ambos se separaron.

-¿Te veo mañana?-

-Si...- Contestó Haru sonrojado

-Amo cuando te sonrojas- Makoto besó las mejillas de su novio haciendo que el más bajo se sonrojara más

-No digas eso...-

-¿Por qué? Es la verdad- Makoto sonrió

-Porque me da vergüenza-

-Entonces asumiré las consecuencias... Ya debo de irme-

-Bien-

-Adiós Haru- Dijo Makoto antes de irse pero antes Haru lo tomó del brazo haciendo que girara y dándole un rápido beso en los labios

-Nos vemos luego- Y totalmente avergonzado Haruka entró rápidamente a su casa sin mirar atrás

A veces Haru podía ser totalmente romántico y adorable aunque él no se diera cuenta, y esa era una parte que Makoto amaba y anhelaba hacer suya junto con todo lo demás de Haru...

* * *

**_¡Hoooooolaaaaa Mis Queridas Fujoshis!_**  
**_Aquí un nuevo capítulo :33_**  
**_Ya sé que me tarde xD_**  
**_Pero no saben lo mucho que odio la escuela por dejarme tarea y más cuando voy en la tarde ¬_¬_**  
**_Pero que se le va a hacer q: _**  
**_Bueno... Ya saben quién descubrió a este par de tortolos (8 Haru ama a su mami OwO Me dio ternurita hacer esa parte, creo que a Haru realmente le duele que sus padres no estén con él aunque no lo demuestre, pero se aman aun así, ¡Yo lo sé! *w*_**  
**_¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Dos meses son suficientes para ya decirle a los padres de Mako-Chan que esta con Haru? (8 Oh por cierto, estos dos ya llevan dos meses juntos xD Hice la cuenta y... Creo que sí llevan eso xD_**  
**_¿No son adorables? *O*_**  
**_Tratare de hacer un maratón uno de estos días, ¡es una meta que quiero cumplir! ^w^_**  
**_Gracias por sus Reviews y sus visitas :33 Los amito mucho a Tooooooooodos los que leen esta historia 3_**  
**_Gracias una vez más por leer a esta idiota, les mando un abrazo desde mi computadora \\(^w^)/_**  
**_Nos leemos luego :33_**


	18. Seamos mejores amigos otra vez

_**¿Primer Beso?**_

El sol amenazaba con salir para anunciar un nuevo día, la mayoría de la gente seguía durmiendo ya que era sábado, a excepción de aquellas personas que debían trabajar, por lo tanto, uno pensaría que un chico de preparatoria se encontraría más que sumido en un profundo sueño... Pero ese no era el caso de Haruka.

El ojiazul extrañamente se encontraba despierto, no es que se haya levantado, sino que no había podido pegar ojo toda la noche, trató de cambiar de posición, caminar un poco, hasta contar caballas, la gente normal cuenta ovejas, pero Haru por alguna razón contaba caballas, y aunque lo hubiese hecho no funcionó, quería dormir, pero no lo lograba, buscó la respuesta a su problema toda la noche, hasta que llegó a la respuesta cuando el sol salió.

Estaba preocupado... Ayer le había dicho la verdad a su madre sobre su relación con Makoto, por un lado se sentía aliviado, pero la mayoría de él estaba abrumado y con miedo, todavía debía decírselo a su padre, a la familia de Makoto y en un futuro no muy lejano a Nagisa y Rei.

No sabía qué hacer, claramente no podían ocultar su relación para siempre, por lo que debían de contárselo a las personas importantes en su vida, le dio vueltas y vueltas a una manera de decírselo a su padre pero no llegó a ninguna, se sentía mal de no poder tener el valor suficiente como para gritárselo a todo el mundo, anhelaba decir sin pena ante la gente que amaba a Makoto, pero su cobardía se lo impedía.

Luego de dar vueltas en la cama y pensar las cosas un poco más el cansancio le ganó y termino por quedarse profundamente dormido.

Unas suaves manos acariciaban el pelo de Haru, a lo que no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y ver la cara del causante, dentro de él esperaba que fuese Makoto, pero lo que vio lo sorprendió un poco.

-Mamá...-

-Buenos días Haruka- Sonrió la joven señora -Perdón por despertarte-

-Esta bien- Dijo eso aunque quería seguir durmiendo, pasar la noche pensando no es una buena idea

-¿Dormiste bien?-

-Si...- La señora Nanase se quedó observando por unos segundos a su hijo

-Creo que no... ¿Te mantuviste despierto toda la noche?-

-...-

-Eso es un si- Un suspiro salió de la boca de la pelinegra -Haru debes dormir bien, desvelarse no es bueno para un deportista, sobre todo para un nadador-

-No es para tanto-

-Ahora no, pero si sigues así te sentirás cansado luego-

-No lo creo-

-Pues yo sí... Haruka... ¿Podemos hablar?-

-Ya lo estamos haciendo-

-Cariño sabes a lo que me refiero...- Y claro que lo sabía

-No tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo-

-Cariño, si no me dices, ¿Cómo quieres que te entienda?-

-No hay nada que entender-

-Claro que si... Mi hijo está saliendo con su mejor amigo, ¿No crees que me merezco una explicación cómo tu madre?-

-...- El ojiazul lo pensó un poco, ¿Por qué debería contarle más a su madre? ¿Qué no era suficiente con que supiera que estaban juntos?

-Por favor...-

-... Tenemos dos meses juntos-

-¿Y cómo se enamoraron?-

-No lo sé...-

-Cariño, algo debió de haberte gustado de Makoto para que le quieras tanto-

-... Él-

-¿Cómo?-

-Él... Él me gustó- Todo lo que es Makoto era lo que le había gustado desde siempre, simplemente no se había dado cuenta hasta hace un tiempo.

-Creo entender- Una risita salió de los labios de la señora Nanase -¿Me contarías cómo pasó?-

-... No quiero entrar en detalles-

-Esta bien, lo respetó-

-Gracias-

-¿Alguien más sabe?-

-Solo Rin-

-¿Rin? ¿Rin volvió?-

-Si-

-Wow... ¿Y él está de acuerdo con eso?-

-Supongo-

-¿Supones?-

-Si- No quería contarle que su amigo de la infancia se le había confesado y no habían vuelto a hablar por eso desde hace tiempo, aunque él hubiera dicho que solo se alejaría unas semanas.

-Seguramente le habrá sorprendido-

-Eso creo-

-¿Piensan ir en serio con todo esto?-

-No lo sé...-

-Haruka estas consciente de que nada volverá a ser lo mismo si terminan, ¿Cierto?-

-Claro que lo sé- Dijo algo molesto el más bajo, no quería pensar en eso, había tomado un riesgo al aceptar estar con Makoto y solo quería enfocarse en ser feliz con él, no en lo que pasaría si algún día terminaban.

-No es para que lo tomes a mal hijo-

-No lo tomó a mal-

-Está bien, está bien... Y ustedes ya han...-

-¿Ya hemos qué?-

-B-Bueno, tu sabes Haruka- Al parecer su madre estaba nerviosa- Ya lo... ¿Ya lo hicieron?-

-¿Hicimos qué?-

-¡Si han tenido relaciones!- Contestó sonrojada la joven señora.

-...-

-...-

-¿Por qué preguntas algo cómo eso?- Preguntó el ojiazul levemente sonrojado al recordar la vez en que casi "eso" sucede.

-¿¡Entonces ya lo hicieron!?-

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no!-

-Mira Haru, no me molesta que salgan, pero que apenas lleven dos meses y lo hagan no es...-

-¿Qué no me escuchaste? No lo hemos hecho- Respondió molesto mientras se levantaba.

-L-Lo siento hijo, pero es que al ser casi adultos y estar solo pues...-

-Eso no quiere decir que lo vamos a hacer...-

-Tienes razón... Me disculpó... Sé que no eres así... Es solo que... Todo esto es nuevo para mí... Es la primera vez que tienes una pareja y yo... No sé cómo actuar- Dijo la señora Nanase mientras se acercaba a Haru y lo abrazaba -No seas tan duro conmigo cariño, no tengo experiencia en este lado de ser madre y no sé qué hacer-

-Esta bien-

-Solamente quiero que seas más abierto conmigo, no solo como tu madre, sino como... Como una amiga, ¿Si?-

-Intentaré...- ¿Realmente lo haría?

-Bien... ¿Quieres desayunar?-

-Claro-

-Perfecto, despertaré a tu padre y desayunamos juntos- Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de su madre al separarse de su hijo e ir a la puerta -Por cierto... Aún debes decírselo a tu padre- Y sin decir más se fue.

No tenía porque recordárselo, Haru sabía muy bien que debía decírselo quisiera o no.

Para despejarse un rato de todo, decidió entrar a la bañera y relajarse un rato, se encaminó hacía el baño y se desvistió, entró simplemente con su traje de baño como siempre y dejó que el agua lo envolviera.

No pudo evitar pensar en la conversación pasada, ¿Realmente su madre creía que Makoto y él ya lo habían hecho? Estuvieron a punto una vez, pero después de eso nada sucedió, aunque ese recuerdo se mantenía siempre en su memoria, el solo recordar el calor que el cuerpo de Makoto le brindó ese día hacia que se estremeciera, recordaba sus caricias, con cada una parecía que se iba a derretir, sentía algo inexplicable, y que decir de sus besos, aquellos besos en el cuello que le dio lo volvieron loco, el tacto de los labios de Makoto contra su piel se sintió tan bien, se sintió tan suyo, como si estuviera tratando de marcarlo, hacerle saber que solamente era de él, pero sobre todo, aquella zona que tocó, lamio y saboreo a su gusto seguía en su mente, nunca había sentido mayor éxtasis que el momento en el que Makoto tocó sus pezones, no sabía que esa pequeña parte de su cuerpo fuera tan sensible, no podía olvidar ese maravilloso momento en el que la lengua de Makoto tocó esa diminuta parte de su cuerpo, no solo por el hecho de que lo hubiera hecho maravillosamente, sino porque logró sentir una excitación que nunca había tenido, si solo con eso Makoto le hacía perder la cabeza no se imaginaba como seria en la cama.  
Como se sentiría el tenerlo completamente desnudo encima suyo, explorando cada rincón de su cuerpo, saboreando y besando cada lugar posible, teniéndolo rogando por más y Makoto complaciéndolo en todo, llegando hasta lo más profundo de él sin detenerse a pensar en lo demás, probando nuevas cosas que nunca ninguno de los dos habían experimentado y sintiéndose más de lo que alguna vez pudieron hacerlo.

Mientras sus pensamientos y las imágenes de Makoto con él seguían aumentando, Haru pudo sentir una presión dentro de su traje de baño que le llamó la atención, se estaba debatiendo entre que hacer, y es que pensar en Makoto sacaba un lado nuevo que ni siquiera él conocía de sí mismo, comenzó a bajar su mano poco a poco hasta aquella parte de su cuerpo que estaba pidiendo su atención.

Hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo exaltó y giró su mirada-

-¿Haruka?-

-¿Si?-

-Hijo, tu madre ya cocinó el desayuno, ¿Tardaras mucho?-

-N-No-

-Bien, te esperamos-

Unos pasos alejándose se podían escuchar y cuando se fueron Haru respiró aliviado de que su padre no hubiera abierto la puerta en ese momento.  
Sumergió su cuerpo completamente en el agua esperando que pronto aquella erección se bajara, obviamente no dejaría que su familia lo viera así, cuando notó que está se había pasado decidió salir e ir rápido a vestirse.

Una vez listo, fue hacía donde se encontraban sus padres.

-Al fin llegas hijo-

-Lo siento- Dijo sentándose.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto tiempo en la bañera Haruka?- Cuestionó su madre

-Me relaja-

-Oh, bueno... ¿Comenzamos?-

Y así fue como Haru pasó su primer desayuno en familia desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando terminaron, el ojiazul ayudó a lavar los platos y acto seguido se dirigió con sus padres, creía que pasarían el día juntos, no es que le entusiasmara tanto, pero conociendo a sus padres, seguramente eso es lo que iban a querer, pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre.

-Yo iré- Dijo Haru encaminándose hacía la entrada y abriendo.

-¡Haru!-

-¿Rin?- Una cara se asombró y confusión se formó en la cara del pelinegro.

-Hola-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Un hola también me hubiera venido bien-

-...-

-Bien, vine a pasar el rato contigo, ¿Quieres salir?-

-Yo no creo que...-

-Haruka, ¿Quién es?- Preguntó la señora a su hijo mientras se acercaba -¿Rin?-

-¿Señora Nanase?- Sorprendido Rin sonrió

-¡Rin! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estas cariño?-

-Muy bien señora Nanase, ¿Y usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Bueno, vine a visitar a mi pequeño- Dijo maternal la pelinegra.

-Qué bueno- Una pequeña risa salió de los labios del dientes de tiburon -Me alegró que este aquí-

-Gracias Rin- Sonrió la señora Nanase- ¿Y qué haces aquí?-

-Venía a invitar a Haru a salir pero prefiero no molestarlos-

-Claro que no molestas cariño, ustedes vayan y diviértanse-

-No, está bien, no podía quitarle a Haru cuando acaba de regresar-

-No te preocupes Rin, solo es un día, tengo toda la semana para pasarla con Haruka, así que está bien-

-Pero...-

-No digas nada Haruka, anda, ve-

-Si es así, entonces con su permiso señora Nanase-

-Claro, vayan, que se la pasen bien- Dijo la joven señora antes de entrar a su casa.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu madre regresó?-

-Tu no querías hablar conmigo-

-... No era eso... Es solo que...-

-Solo que...- Lo invitó a continuar Haru

-Tu sabes que-

-... Si...-

-Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?-

-Bien-

Rin comenzó a caminar y Haru fue detrás de él, ¿Estaba bien que saliera con Rin? ¿Makoto se enfadaría? Esperaba realmente que no lo hiciera.

-¿Y ese collar?- Haru bajo su mirada hacía aquel regalo que Makoto le había dado el día que se hicieron oficialmente una pareja y no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa

-Me lo dio Makoto-

-Oh, ya...-

De pronto, un silencio incomodo se formó entre los dos, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablaron por última vez y no sabían que hacer.

-Y...-

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó el más bajo.

-Es secreto- Sonrió Rin.

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, no puedo decirte hasta que lleguemos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es una sorpresa que quiero darte-

-Está bien...- Haru estaba algo inseguro, no sabía si era por no ver a Rin en un largo tiempo y de pronto lo invitara a salir o por el hecho de sentir estar traicionando a Makoto, pero esperaba que eso se pasara pronto.

Un tiempo pasó hasta que Rin se detuvo y le dio una venda a Haru.

-Póntela-

-¿Para qué?-

-Solo hazlo Haru, por favor, por mí-

-Está bien- El pelinegro tomó la venda y trató de colocársela sin mucho éxito.

-Eres un tonto Haru- Rio Rin mientras se posicionaba detrás del más bajo y lo ayudaba a ponerse la venda -Listo, no es tan difícil- Se burló Rin.

-¿Ahora qué?-

-Tú solo trata de pisar bien-

Haruka sintió como Rin lo tomaba de los hombros y con cuidado lo guiaba hacía un lugar, trataba de ir lo mejor posible, pero en un momento casi resbala, sino es porque Rin lo tomó entre sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si-

-Lo lamento, tendré más cuidado-

-Todo por tus sorpresas...-

-Oye, créeme, valdrá la pena-

Luego de caminar unos pasos más y de oír algunas voces a su al rededor, Rin le quitó la venda de los ojos.

-¡Sorpresa!

Por un momento, Haru sintió que el mundo se detenía y solo existían él y ese lugar en el que se encontraban.

-Estamos en...-

-¡En un acuario!-

-Si...-

-No hace mucho supe que lo inauguraron, así que como disculpa por todo lo que pasó decidí traerte aquí, sé que amas sentirte como pez en el agua-

-Rin...- Haru miró a su acompañante y no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa

-¿Q-Qué pasa con esa sonrisa?- Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Rin

-Gracias-

-N-No tienes por qué agradecerme... Quería hacerlo así que... Anda, vamos a recorrerlo-

-Bien-

Ambos fueron recorriendo aquellos pasillos, Haru parecía un niño pequeño en una juguetería, sus ojos no dejaban de brillar, tenía ganas de entrar en el agua, pero sabía que era imposible, aun así disfrutó mucho el ver todo eso, Rin tomaba algunas fotos con una cámara que había llevado, quería que todo valiese la pena, no quería olvidar ese día, volvía a sentir que había recobrado a su amigo de la infancia, aquel con el que nadaba, que lo hacía feliz, él que era su motivación para seguir adelante y con el que podía contar, no importaba que saliera con Makoto, si antes eran amigos, ¿Qué se los impediría ahora? Mientras Haruka fuera feliz él estaría bien.

Luego de pasar unos momentos juntos, decidieron ir a conseguir una bebida, había diferentes puestos en ese lugar, al comprar una botella de agua, Rin pudo notar una pequeña tienda de recuerdos, a lo que entró rápidamente jalando a Haru para que lo acompañase.

Dentro había variedad de cosas, desde llaveros hasta tazas, muñecos, cerámica, dulces, vajilla y muchas cosas más, el pelirrojo quería comprar algo, pero no podía decidirse, por lo que decidió comprarle algo al más bajo.

-¿Qué quieres Haru?-

-Nada-

-¿Qué? Anda, debes de querer aunque sea algo-

-No quiero nada-

-Pues yo te comprare algo... ¿Te parece una taza?-

-¿Para que la usaría?-

-Para... ¿Beber algo tal vez?- Dijo Rin irónico

-No la quiero-

-Bien... ¿Un sombrero?-

-No-

-¿Muñecos?-

-No-

-¿Muñecos de cerámica?-

-No-

-Mmm... ¡Ya se! Un llavero, ni siquiera tú te puedes negar a eso-

-No-

-... Bien... Ahora vuelvo-

Y sin hacer caso a las palabras del ojiazul Rin fue directo a comprar un llavero y luego de dos minutos regresó.

-Toma-

-¿Un tiburón?- Haruka miró el pequeño llavero que su amigo le había entregado

-De nada- Sonrió complacido Rin

-¿Por qué un...-

-Porque si, no preguntes, es el que más me gustó... Ahora hay que seguir viendo-

-De acuerdo-

Se pasaron las horas, ambos chicos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y realmente se divertían; cuando ya era tarde y estaban hambrientos, decidieron irse, aunque quien lo decidió fue Rin, Haru realmente no quería marcharse pero tenía que hacerlo, fueron a un restaurante familiar, el ojiazul ordenó un plato de caballa frita y el dientes de tiburón una hamburguesa con papas.

-¿Nunca te cansas de comer caballa?-

-No-

-Anda Haru, por lo menos prueba un poco de mi hamburguesa- Sugirió Rin ofreciéndole.

-No quiero-

-Pues ahora lo comerás- Dijo el pelirrojo dejando una pedazo de su comida en el plato del más bajito.

-Rin...-

-Cómelo-

-Está bien- Dijo Haruka dándose por vencido.

Haru tomó el pedazo de hamburguesa y lo llevó a su boca degustándolo.

-¿Está bueno?-

-Si... Pero sería mejor si fuera de caballa-

-Me doy por vencido- Dijo Rin soltando un suspiro.

Después de comer optaron por pasear un rato antes de regresar.

-¿Y algo interesante ha sucedido?-

-¿Interesante?-

-Si... ¿Cómo están tú y Makoto?-

-Bien...-

-¿Alguien más además de mi lo sabe?-

-... Mi madre-

-¿De verdad? Wow... Espero que todo haya salido bien-

-Así fue-

-Me alegro- Rin soltó una pequeña sonrisa -¿Han tenido problemas?-

-Nada que no se haya resuelto-

-Imaginó que Makoto debe estar cuidándote de todas las chicas-

-...-

-¿O es que algo ha pasado? ¿Algún problema con una chica?-

-¿Quieres que sea sincero?-

-¡Sí! ¿Somos amigos no?-

-Si- Una sonrisa salió de los labios de Haru -Tú hermana... Tu hermana estaba enamorada de Makoto-

Rin no pudo evitar detenerse en seco.

-¿Qué?-

-Si... Ella... Quería a Makoto y bueno... Intentó que estuvieran juntos-

-¿D-De verdad?- Un color pálido fue a parar al rostro de Rin.

-Sí... ¿Estás bien?-

-S-Si es solo que...-

-¿Solo que?-

-Haru... Realmente lo lamento-

-No es tu culpa... Eso hizo que Makoto y yo estuviéramos mejor-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-Pero fue mi culpa que Gou se enamorara de Makoto...-

-¿Qué?-

-Si... Ammm bueno... Yo-

-¿Tu qué Rin?-

-Yo...-

-Rin... ¿Qué hiciste?- Haru comenzaba a enfadarse un poco.

-Yo... Tal vez... Le dije a Gou que a Makoto le gustaba-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Era cuando estaba enamorado de ti... Quería a quitar a Makoto del medio así que le dije a Gou que fuera tras él, ¡No creí que ustedes ya estaban saliendo!-

-¿Entonces todo eso paso por tu culpa?-

-Si pero... ¿Ahora están mejor no?- Dijo Rin tratando de ser positivo.

-¿Y qué si no? ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Gou no se hubiera dado por vencida y ahora estuviera con Makoto?- La voz de Haru era fría.

-Haru lo lamento, estaba cegado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo no me di cuenta de lo que hacía-

-¿Entonces todo se trataba de ti? ¿No pensaste en cómo me sentiría yo?-

-Yo... No...-

-¿Y tu hermana Rin? ¿No pensaste en ella?-

-Haru... No estaba pensando las cosas, ¿Si? Lo sé, hice algo mal y me arrepiento de ello-

-¿No te importaba tu amistad con Makoto y conmigo?-

-¡Claro que me importa!- Contestó Rin con unas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué?-

-Porque... Porque fui un idiota- A esa altura las lágrimas de Rin no dejaban de salir -Tienes razón, solamente pensé en mí y no en lo que ustedes sentirían, ¿Qué clase de persona soy?-

-...-

-Haru realmente lo siento... Estaba tan enamorado de ti que... Quería llegar a ti de cualquier forma...-

De un momento a otro, unos brazos rodearon el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

-Haru...-

-Está bien Rin, te perdono...-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si... Supongo que... Ahora todo está bien y... Nada malo sucedió... Además... Eres mi amigo-

-Te prometo jamás hacer algo como eso... No sé en qué rayos estaba pensando al hacer algo así-

-Creo que... Te entiendo... No sé qué hubiera hecho yo por estar con Makoto-

-Gracias Haru... -Respondió Rin alejándose del ojiazul mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Eres un llorón...-

-Déjame- Una leve risa salió de los labios del dientes de tiburón.

-¿Nos vamos?-

-Claro... -

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacía la casa de Haru y cuando llegaron se despidieron.

-Sabes Haru... Realmente has cambiado...-

-¿Qué?-

-Si... Ahora eres más expresivo... Supongo que debo de agradecer a Makoto por eso-

-No es cierto-

-Bueno... Tal vez no tan expresivo- Rin le regaló una sonrisa al pelinegro mientras se acercaba un poco.

-Rin... Gracias por hoy...-

-No hay de que, era algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho... De verdad te extrañaba-

-Yo igual...- Confesó Haru algo avergonzado.

-¿De verdad?-

-Si-

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece salir mañana?-

-Puede ser-

-¿Puede ser?- Rin levantó una ceja divertido

-Adiós Rin- Dijo Haru con una pequeña sonrisa antes de entrar a su casa

-Adiós Haru...- Dijo Rin al aire mientras sonreía y se encaminaba hacia esa larga escalera, cuando la bajó, pudo ver a Makoto saliendo de su casa.

-Makoto...-

-¡Hola Rin!- Contestó alegre como siempre el castaño.

-Hola- Rin le dedicó una sonrisa

-¿Viniste a buscar a Haru?-

-No, de hecho acabo de traerlo a su casa- Por alguna razón, Rin sintió que no debió de decir eso.

-Oh, ya veo... Así que por eso no estaba-

-Si... Espero que no te moleste-

-¿Por qué debería?-

-Porque...- Rin recordó que Makoto no tenía idea de que él sabía de su relación, ¿Debería decirle? ¿O quedarse callado?- Porque son mejores amigos... No quiero que pienses que yo...- Opto por lo segundo.

-No lo pienso-

-Bien... Bueno, yo... Me debó ir ahora, es tarde-

-Sí, lo es, ¿Duraron mucho tiempo fuera no?-

-Si... Algo así-

-Qué bien que se diviertan, hace mucho que no los veía juntos-

-Es que sucedió... Algo, entre nosotros dos, nada de qué preocuparse, ya extrañaba a Haru así que vine a verlo-

-Me alegro...-

-Gracias... Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos luego Makoto-

-Adiós Rin-

Rin caminó a paso rápido, se sentía incómodo hablando de eso sin saber por qué, no es como si hubiera hecho algo malo, pero aun así, esperaba que esos dos no tuvieran problemas.

* * *

**_¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola!_**  
**_Reviví xD_**  
**_Si, lo sé anduve ausente por mucho tiempo ._**  
**_Pero tuve algunos problemillas personales sinceramente y no había podido escribir u.u_**  
**_Por eso es que hoy les traigo maratón OwO_**  
**_Algo que por cierto nunca había hecho xD_**  
**_Es para compensarlas, espero que sea suficiente, saben que subo un capitulo por semana, o al menos creo que eso hago xD Así que les decidí hacer varios capítulos, hoy subiré 3 y espero y mañana otros dos. Como ya tengo vacaciones subiré más seguid… Espero xD Pero no quiero dejar esta historia colgada, así que sin importar que la seguiré ñ.ñ_**


	19. Hagamoslo

_**¿Primer Beso?**_

Makoto vio como rápidamente Rin se marchaba, y junto con él, las dudas que había tenido en todo el día.

Makoto fue a visitar como siempre a Haru, quería pasar el día con él y tal vez decirle a sus padres lo que tenían, pero sus planes se arruinaron al notar que nadie contestaba al timbre, dio por hecho que quizá y había salido con sus padres, aunque la verdad eso no le cuadraba del todo decidió pensar eso y no otra cosa, nunca creyó que Haru hubiese salido por su cuenta.  
Al final Makoto se quedó en casa con su familia un tiempo, cuando la noche comenzó a amenazar con salir volvió a buscar a Haru, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con Rin y le aclaró todas las dudas que tenía, al parecer Haru había salido con Rin, sabía que ambos eran amigos, eso no le extrañaba, pero que lo hicieran durante tanto tiempo si lo confundió, no era la obligación de Haru decirle donde estaba todas las horas del día , eso era claro para él, pero aun así el sentimiento de celos se mantenía dentro, además el que Rin y Haru tuvieran un problemas y el pelinegro no le haya dicho nada le sorprendía, ni siquiera él se dio cuenta de eso, aunque debió de adivinarlo ya que hace mucho tiempo no veía al pelirrojo por ahí, pero quería averiguar qué había sucedido, esa pequeña parte de la curiosidad quería saciarse con información y Makoto se dirigió al lugar donde se calmaría… La casa de Haru.

Al llegar, tocó el timbre un par de veces y esperó a que alguien saliera, a los pocos segundos una figura salió de dentro de la casa.

-Makoto-

-Haru-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a verte-

-Oh, pasa- Haru entró y Makoto lo seguía por detrás.

-¿Tus padres están?-

-No, al parecer salieron-

-Qué bueno...- Ambos tomaron asiento uno frente al otro.

-¿Todo está bien?-

-Claro que si- Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del castaño.

-Es que... Te noto algo raro-

-No es nada...-

-Bien...-

-¿Te divertiste con Rin?-

-¿Qué?- Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Haru.

-¿La pasaste bien con Rin?-

-Si... ¿Cómo sabes de eso?-

-Bueno me lo encontré afuera y me dijo que habían salido... Al parecer desde la mañana ya que vine a buscarte y no estabas-

-Oh... Lo siento-

-Esta bien... Qué bueno que te divertiste-

-Gracias...- Haru no pudo evitar sentirse tenso e incómodo, no era normal que Makoto se pusiera así, notaba que todo lo decía en un tono de felicidad forzado y no le gustaba para nada.

-Si... También me dijo que habían tenido problemas y por eso te invitó a salir-

-¿Te dijo sobre eso?-

-Sí, aunque no me dio detalles-

-¿Y quieres que te lo diga? ¿Por eso viniste?-

-En parte- Por alguna razón eso le dolió un poco.

-Makoto si querías eso desde un principio lo hubieses dicho...-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Solo viniste para hacerme preguntas sobre Rin y yo? ¿Por tus celos?-

-Y-Yo...-

-Makoto tú me lo has dicho muchas veces y yo te lo digo ahora... Solo te quiero a ti- Por alguna razón Haru estaba un poco molesto, Makoto solo quería respuestas, no verlo.

-Lo sé pero...-

-Pero aun así estas celoso... Está bien te diré que sucedió si tanto quieres saber, Rin y yo peleamos porque...- De un momento a otro todo el valor que tenía se fue esfumando poco a poco, ¿Cómo reaccionaría Makoto cuando le dijera que Rin estaba enamorado de él y ni siquiera le dijo nada? ¿No se supone que debió decirle desde hace mucho? Seguramente Makoto se enojaría mucho al oírlo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Rinestabaenamoradodemi-

-¿Perdón? No te entendí- Era lógico, lo había dicho tan rápido que ni siquiera él se había entendido.

-Rin... Rin estaba enamorado de mí-

-...-

-...-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oíste- La cara de Haru no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Rin estaba...- Y es que Makoto no pudo procesar lo que le acababa de decir Haru, ¿Rin estaba enamorado de él? ¿De su novio? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Fue antes de que estuvieran juntos? ¿Debería de estar celoso? Muchas preguntas atormentaban su cabeza en esos momentos.

-Pero no pasó nada...-

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso?-

-Hace más de un mes...-

-... Cuando apenas teníamos unas semanas...-

-Si...-

-¿Y no me dijiste nada?-

-Yo... No creí que fuera importante-

-¿Qué no lo era? Haru una de mis amigos estaba detrás de ti mientras estábamos juntos, ¿Y no era importante?-

-No...-

-¡Pues para mí sí!-

-No tienes por qué enojarte... No sucedió nada entre los dos-

-Aunque así fue... ¿Por qué no me lo comentaste?-

-No quería que te preocuparas Makoto, apenas comenzábamos con esto, no quería que te preocuparas-

-¿Y no pensaste en ti? Haru... Si Rin te hubiera hecho algo yo... No sé qué podría haber sucedido-

-Pero no lo hizo, además... Rin nunca me haría nada malo-

-¿Por qué está enamorado de ti lo sabes?-

-Ya no lo está, por eso mismo salimos hoy-

-¿Y si aún lo está? ¿Y si por eso te invitó a salir?-

-¡No fue por eso! Makoto... Él solo quería arreglar las cosas-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-

-Porque lo conozco... Y te conozco a ti... Sé que no piensas esas cosas de Rin, solo lo dices porque estas molesto- Haruka se levantó y fue al lado de su novio- Y también sé que estas consciente de que al único que amo es a ti, no hay nadie más, por eso rechacé a Rin y por eso no nos habíamos visto, ambos sabíamos que sería incómodo para los tres, por lo que decidió alejarse un tiempo, para que tú y yo no tuviésemos problemas-

-¿Lo hizo por nosotros?-

-Si... Makoto te amo, y si Rin o alguien más quiere arruinar lo nuestro, no se lo permitiré jamás-

-¿En serio?-

-En serio-

-Yo también te amo Haru- Y con esas palabras Makoto envolvió a su novio en un cálido abrazo -Perdóname, supongo que puedo llegar a ser muy celoso pero es solo porque no quiero perderte-

-Y no lo harás... Tú mismo lo dijiste... Podemos superar cualquier cosa si estamos juntos- Haru correspondió al abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te amo Haru-

-Te amo Makoto-

Ambos se separaron un poco y buscaron los labios del otro en un intento de desesperación, lo único que querían era sentirse, saber que estarían juntos y que todo era real, sin pedir permiso, la lengua de Makoto se abrió paso para recorrer su boca y ambos comenzaron una batalla que deseaban nunca acabar, eran sensaciones que se quedarían en sus mentes para siempre, no querían separarse pero la falta de aire les hizo hacerlo.

-Haru... Te necesito- Dijo agitado Makoto quitando la playera de Haru buscando tener más contacto.

-M-Makoto- Un sonrojo se hizo presente en la cara del más bajo mientras con timidez trataba de hacer lo mismo con la playera del ojiverde.

-Si seguimos con esto... Quiero que lo hagamos hasta el final Haru-

Haru lo pensó unos segundos, pero tenía seguro que quería esto tanto como Makoto.

-Está bien... Quiero hacerlo-

Makoto no pudo reprimir una sonrisa mientras volvía a besar a su novio.

Haru correspondió mientras sentía las manos del castaño recorrer su pecho y sus brazos, suavemente, Makoto fue recostándolo hasta quedar encima de él.

-Haru... Eres tan hermoso-

Los besos fueron descendiendo hasta el cuello del ojiazul, donde se dedicaba a lamer y dejar leves marcas.

-M-Makoto...-

Pequeños gemidos acompañados del nombre de su pareja salían de los pequeños labios de Haruka, dándole a entender que realmente disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo, lo que comenzó a excitar más a Makoto. El recorrido de besos fue bajando hasta llegar a esos pequeños botones rosados en los que sabía que era sensible, sin hacer esperar más al ojiazul, el castaño metió uno a su boca para lamerlo y degustarlo.

Un escalofrió sacudió el cuerpo del Haru a lo que no pudo evitar retorcerse del placer, su parte más baja comenzaba a pedir a gritos salir, a lo que no pudo más que soltar jadeos mal contenidos.

Por otro lado, Makoto comenzó a bajar lenta y tortuosamente los pantalones de su pareja, pudo notar como un bulto sobresalía de la ropa interior del más pequeño y sin poder aguantar, deposito un beso por encima de la tela que cubría aquello que más anhelaba.

Sin querer quedarse atrás, Haru se levantó poco a poco y tomo al ojiverde de la nuca para depositar un apasionado beso en sus labios hasta dejarlos rojos e hinchados, pareciera que sus manos se movían solas cuando recorrió el cuerpo de Makoto y acarició cada parte de su cuerpo, pero es que era tan perfecto que no quería dejar de sentirlo.

El castaño bajo sus manos hasta la erección de Haru, coló su mano por dentro su ropa interior y empezó a acariciarla.

-Ngh... Makoto... Ah...-

Se aferró al cuello del más alto y junto su frente con la suya mientras sentía como la mano de Makoto envolvía su erección mientras la sacaba de su ropa interior y le quitaba las ultimas molestas prendas que le quedaban, su mano viajaba de arriba a abajo, provocando una fricción exquisita que no podía describir.

-¿Te gusta Haru?-

El más bajo no contestó pero los gemidos que salían de su boca eran una respuesta afirmativa para Makoto.

El ojiverde seguía acariciando la erección de Haru hasta que no pudo aguantar más y descendió hasta quedar a la altura de su miembro, para rápidamente meterlo a su boca.

-¡Makoto!-

Un espasmo recorrió el cuerpo de Haruka, estaba a punto de venirse, no sabía que la caliente boca de Makoto se sentiría tan bien.

-Ngh... V-Voy a...-

Y sin tener tiempo para terminar de hablar se corrió dentro de la boca de Makoto, que rápidamente se tragó todo y se alejó un poco.

-L-Lo siento- Dijo el pelinegro totalmente sonrojado.

-Está bien, no pensé que aguantarías tan poco-

-Era la primera vez que me hacían eso... ¿Qué esperabas?-

-Al menos sé que te está gustando- Contesto con una lasciva sonrisa Makoto antes de tomar a su novio por las mejillas y besarlo, dándole a degustar su propio sabor.

Sin dejar de besarse, el castaño tomó a Haru y lo cargó haciendo que éste envolviera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, con cuidado caminó hacía su habitación y lo recostó para acto seguido quitar rápidamente su pantalón junto con su ropa interior y posicionarse arriba del ojiazul.

Un amoroso beso fue a parar a los labios del más bajo y con eso lo supo todo, sabía que Makoto nunca lo lastimaría, que lo haría con cuidado y sobre todo lo haría con amor, tenía claro que con él estaba seguro y si no era con él... No lo haría con nadie más.

El ojiverde separó las piernas de Haruka poco a poco para después lentamente ir metiendo uno de sus dedos.

-M-Makoto... Duele-

-Espera un poco, te acostumbraras- Makoto trataba de calmar al pelinegro, quería ser lo más cuidadoso posible, así que cuando su dedo entró espero un minuto para después comenzar a moverlo.

-Ahh... Mmm...- Al parecer el cuerpo de Haru se estaba acostumbrando, aunque se sentía raro no podía evitar que el dedo de Makoto dentro de él comenzara a sentirse bien, al notar esto el más alto comenzó a meter otro dedo para hacer un movimiento de tijeras, provocando que la entrada del ojiazul comenzara a dilatarse poco a poco.

-Mételo...-

-¿Qué?-

-Por favor... Makoto...-

La cara de súplica que puso Haru en ese momento bastó para que Makoto no lo pensara dos veces más y se posicionara entre las piernas del más bajo.

-Sujétate fuerte- Haruka hizo caso y envolvió sus manos al rededor del cuello de su novio esperando impaciente -Esto te dolerá un poco pero no te preocupes lo hare con cui...-

-Makoto solo me estas asustando-

-L-Lo siento, es la primera vez que hago esto- Confesó totalmente avergonzado.

-¿En serio?-

-Claro que sí, no lo haría con nadie más que no fueras tú-

-... Te amo Makoto- Una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios del pelinegro y después besó al más alto amorosamente.

En medio del beso, Makoto aprovechó y lentamente fue entrando.

Un grito salió de los labios del ojiazul que había sido ahogado rápidamente por los labios de su amante.

Aunque solo había entrado una pequeña parte Haruka no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, eso de verdad dolía, sentía que se desgarraba, pero no le importaba mientras supiera que era Makoto el que se encontraba a su lado.

-D-Duele- Comentó entre cortado Haru

-¿Quieres que salga?-

-No... A-Así está bien solamente...-

-Esperare... Lo último que quiero es lastimarte-

El ojiverde besó cada parte del cuerpo de Haru, pero sobre todo sus labios, quería que se relajara.

-Amo tus ojos Haru-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, los amo... Realmente son preciosos-

Un sonrojó fue a parar a las mejillas del pelinegro.

-Son como el mar... Ese hermoso mar en el cual amas tanto nadar- Mientras decía eso, Makoto iba hundiéndose más en las profundidades de su novio.

-Makoto...-

-Es un color única que me cautivó por completo de ti- Por fin entró completamente esperando un momento.

-Si alguien me hubiese dicho antes que tus ojos serian mi perdición... No lo habría creído-

Una estocada.

-Ngh...-

-Pero no solamente es eso-

Otra estocada.

-Makoto...-

-Amo completamente todo de ti-

Makoto tomó a Haru por las caderas para comenzar con un vaivén el cual comenzaba a gustarle demasiado, por lo que varios gemidos salían de los labios del más bajo.

-Haru... Estas tan caliente...-

-M-Makoto... Ahhh... Más...-

Las manos de Haruka se mantenían en el cuello de su pareja, sentía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería, el éxtasis que estaba sintiendo era tanto que se sentía en el mismo cielo.

Las penetraciones de Makoto aumentaron la velocidad, entraba y salía de ese pequeño trasero deleitándose con aquellos jadeos y gemidos que lanzaba su novio, nunca creyó que el escuchar su nombre mientras hacían el amor sería tan excitante, quería ir más rápido aun, pero no quería lastimar al pelinegro.

-Haru... - Susurraba en su oído el más alto, lo cual hacia que su excitación fuera mayor.

Por un momento, Makoto golpeo un punto dentro de él que le hizo lanzar un sonoro gemido, por lo cual el castaño se detuvo.

-¿E-Estas bien? ¿T-Te hice daño? Yo...-

-Ahí...-

-¿Qué?-

-Vuelve a golpear ahí...- Decía suplicando el más bajo.

Una nueva estocada sacudió el cuerpo de Haruka haciéndolo retorcerse del placer.

-Ahh... Ahh... Se siente... Tan bien...- Haruka se aferró más al cuerpo del ojiverde moviéndose al compás de sus embestidas, haciendo el placer aún mejor para ambos.

-Haru... Creo que voy a...-

-Yo también... Ngh...-

-Juntos...- Dijo Makoto antes de besar apasionadamente a su novio, dando unas últimas embestidas sintió como Haruka se corrió con un gemido manchándolos a ambos, el más alto notó como las paredes del pelinegro se contrajeron provocándole una placer indescriptible y sin más se corrió llenado todo su trasero.

-Te amo Haru-

-Te amo Makoto-

Dijeron ambos antes de caer rendidos en la cama totalmente agitados y sin aliento.

* * *

**_¿Qué quieren Lemon? Pues tomen su Lemon xD_**  
**_Okno, ya enserio, ¡Les traje Lemon! OwO_**  
**_Espero realmente que les haya gustado, quería dárselos como un "regalo" por así decirlo, por mi ausencia, pero… ¿Saben que significa esto?_**  
**_¡Más Lemon en los siguientes capítulos! xD_**  
**_Una imagen que vi de Haruka que inspiro, juro que me dieron ganas de violarlo porque se veía TAN Uke xD Y también me dio derrame nasal así que… (8 Debía escribir eso perdón xD_**  
**_Bueno, vamos con el siguiente capítulo :3_**


	20. ¿Y si lo decimos?

_**¿Primer Beso?**_

El sol alumbraba la ciudad, no se veía ni una sola nube en el cielo, los pájaros volaban y cantaban alegremente, las personas iban y venían por las calles, todo era hermoso y nada podía estar mejor.

Alguno de aquellos radiantes rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana de la habitación de un pelinegro de ojos azules que se encontraba dormido al lado de un alto castaño, lo que hizo que comenzara a despertarse.

-Mmm...- Haruka se removió un poco en la cama tratando de quitar la luz de su cara -¡Auch!- Lo que fue un gran error, ya que un fuerte dolor atacó su trasero.

Tratando de no despertar a Makoto, Haru se quitó de encima el fuerte brazo del ojiverde, aunque esto no sirvió de mucho, ya que ese mismo brazo lo volvió a aprisionar, provocándole un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Al baño-

-Quédate un poco más- Dijo Makoto besando la cabeza de Haru.

-Pero es tarde y mis padres pueden... -Haruka se levantó rápidamente provocando de nuevo ese horrible dolor en su trasero -¡Auch!-

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Makoto levantándose preocupado.

-N-No lo creo...-

-¿Te duele algo?-

-¿Tú que crees que me duele?-

-Ammm...- Un sonrojo se formó en el rostro de Makoto.

-Déjalo así- Contestó Haruka levantándose y encaminándose con cuidado al baño mientras Makoto lo seguía.

-Ah, Haru t-tu… Estas...-

-¿Qué?-

-Tus piernas...-

Confundido, el pelinegro bajo su mirada hacía sus piernas notando como un líquido se escurría por ellas.

-...-

-L-Lo siento, debí de haber usado...-

-Está bien... Tomare una ducha-

Antes de entrar al baño un sonido llamó la atención de ambos.

-¡Haru-Chan! ¡Mako-Chan!-

-¡Nagisa-Kun! Le he dicho que no puede entrar así-

-No pasa nada, a Haru-Chan no le importara-

-Son Nagisa y Rei, ¿Qué hacemos?- Susurró Makoto.

-Ve a mi habitación y vístete, yo iré al baño-

-De acuerdo- Respondió Makoto antes de ir con cuidado a la habitación de Haru.

Sin perder más tiempo, el ojiazul se metió al baño y entro en la tina dispuesto a relajarse, el trasero realmente le dolía, esperaba que se le quitara pronto, ya que al próximo día debía de volver a la escuela.

Aunque el dolor no le importaba, por fin había podido estar con Makoto, se habían vuelto uno, habían hecho el amor y no se arrepentía de nada, realmente disfrutó el sentir al castaño dentro de él, no quería admitirlo, pero de verdad quería que eso se volviese a repetir.

Lo único que le preocupaba, era el hecho de que sus padres se dieran cuenta, no los había escuchado en toda la mañana, apenas ayer habló con su madre sobre hacerlo con Makoto y esa misma noche lo hicieron, debería de sentirse mal, pero no lo estaba, el problema sería decírselo a sus padres.

-¡Haru-Chan!-

-Nagisa, ya te dije que está duchándose-

-¡Pero Rei y yo tenemos que decirle algo!-

-¿Y qué es?-

-Bueno...-

-Queremos decírselo a ambos juntos, así que lo esperaremos-

-Bien, entonces siéntense por favor-

-¿Y por qué estás aquí Mako-Chan? Es muy temprano-

-Nagisa-Kun...-

-Solo es una pregunta-

-Amm... Haru y yo pasamos la noche jugando videojuegos y nos quedamos dormidos-

-Oh, ya-

-Si...-

Un silencio se formó entre los 3 jóvenes, lo cual era raro.

-Y... Makoto-Senpai... ¿Cómo ha ido su fin de semana?-

-Bien- Dijo Makoto sonriendo -¿Y el de ustedes?-

-¡Bien! Rei-Chan y yo hemos pasado unos días excelentes juntos- El ojiverde notó como el peliazul se sonrojo un poco, lo que le pareció extraño.

-Makoto-

-¡Haru!- Dijo alegre Makoto con un brillo en los ojos.

-Nagisa, Rei-

-¡Haru-Chan!-

-Haruka-Senpai-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó sentándose con cuidado el ojiazul, el dolor de su trasero había disminuido con el baño pero seguramente luego volvería.

-Vinimos a visitarte, y a invitarlos a... ¡El nuevo acuario!-

-¿Acuario?- Preguntaron Makoto y Haruka al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, inauguraron un nuevo acuario no muy lejos, Nagisa-Kun tenía ganas de ir así que decidimos invitarlos para ir todos juntos-

-Me parece genial-

-Vamos- Contestó rápidamente Haru.

-Pero Haru... ¿Qué pasa con tus padres?-

-¿Los padres de Haru-Chan están aquí?- Preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

-Si... Pero no están, así que vamos-

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No se enojaran?-

-No... Vamos-

-¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos!-

-Pero...-

-¿Ahora qué Makoto?- Preguntó Haru.

-Debó ir a mi casa a buscar ropa limpia-

-Bueno, vaya, Nagisa-Kun y yo esperaremos aquí con Haruka-Senpai-

-Gracias, ahora vuelvo- Makoto dio un beso en la mejilla de Haru y se levantó para pocos segundos después darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-¡Mako-Chan!-

-A-Ah... Yo...-

-Te dije que no practicaras tus saludos conmigo-

-¿Q-Qué?-

-Ah, con que Makoto-Senpai está aprendiendo formas de saludos en otros lugares, ponerlos en práctica es una buena forma para no olvidarlos-

-C-Claro, lo siento Haru, n-no lo volveré a hacer, ahora vuelvo- El castaño se apresuró a salir de ahí e ir rumbo a su casa.

-Preparare algo de comer- Dijo el ojiazul levantándose para ir a la cocina.

-Rei- Susurró Nagisa.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿No crees que Haru-Chan y Mako-Chan han estado actuando raro estos últimos meses?-

-¿Raro?-

-Sí, ambos pasan más tiempo juntos, se les ve más alegres y en confianza, además de lo que acaba de suceder-

-¿Eso es raro? Para mí siempre han sido así-

-Créeme Rei, antes no hacían eso-

-Bueno, nosotros somos unidos-

-Sí, pero no por las mismas razones-

-Tienes razón...-

-Además, cuando sucedió lo de Gou-San, Haru-Chan estaba extraño, como celoso-

-No querrás insinuar que Haruka-Senpai está enamorado de Makoto-Senpai... ¿O sí?-

-Claro que si-

-Pero ambos... No... Es teóricamente imposible, Haruka-Senpai es lo opuesto a Makoto-Senpai, admito que se llevan muy bien, pero estar juntos es otra cosa-

-Si, pero ya sabes lo que dicen Rei-Chan, los opuestos se atraen-

-Bueno... Los estudios dicen que los mejores amigos son más propensos a estar enamorados el uno y el otro, además de que puede ser la persona con la cual te cases en un futuro-

-Ves, pero sabes cómo es Haru-Chan, nunca admitirá que siente algo, por eso debemos ayudarlo-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, Haru-Chan es uno de nuestros mejores amigos, debemos de ayudar a que este con la persona que ama-

-Es cierto... Pero Nagisa, no nos podemos meter en cosas que no nos incumben-

-Por favor Rei, quiero ayudarlo- Dijo el más pequeño haciendo una cara de cachorrito triste.

-Nagisa...-

-Por favor- Nagisa deposito un lindo beso en la mejilla del peliazul, provocándole un leve sonrojo.

-E-Esta bien-

-¡Sí! Te quiero Rei- El rubio abrazó al más alto por el cuello.

-Y-Yo también te quiero- Dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

Por otro lado, Haruka se encontraba sirviendo la comida en tres platos, cuando terminó, regresó con Rei y Nagisa, se sorprendió que se estuvieran abrazando, aunque realmente no debería, sabía lo cariñoso que podía llegar a ser Nagisa algunas veces, no le hizo mucho caso y puso los platos sobre la mesa.

-H-Haruka-Senpai- Rei se separó al instante al notar la presencia del ojiazul.

-Les traje comida-

-Ah, muchas gracias Haruka-Senpai-

-¡Sí! ¡Comida! Haru-Chan, Rei-Chan y yo queremos hablar contigo-

-¿De qué?-

-Nagisa-Kun no creo que sea el momento de...-

-¿Te gusta Mako-Chan?-

Al ir eso, Haru casi se ahoga con la comida, ¿Cómo se habían dado cuenta? Primero Rin, luego su madre y ahora ellos, ¿Tan evidente con sus sentimientos era? No... Eso es otra cosa... Ellos preguntaron si le gustaba Makoto, no si estaban saliendo, así que quizá y no supieran que sucedía.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-Bueno... Rei-Chan y yo estuvimos pensando de que pasan demasiado tiempo juntos, además de lo que sucedió hace algunos momentos...-

-¿El beso?-

-Si...-

-Simplemente fue un saludo... Que también se usa de despedida-

-Haruka-Senpai, aunque fuera así, Nagisa-Kun tiene razón, ambos pasan más tiempo juntos de lo normal, se tienen más confianza...-

-¿Y eso quiere decir que nos gustamos?-

-... Nunca dije que ambos se gustaran... Solo dije de ti Haru-Chan... A no ser que... ¡Que sepas que le gustas a Mako-Chan!-

-Yo nunca dije eso-

-Dijiste "Nos gustamos" lo que quiere decir que estabas pensando en él y sabes que se gustan-

-Nagisa-Kun, no quieras hacerte un detective-

-¡Pero debo resolver el misterio!-

-No hay misterio, Makoto no me gusta, fin-

-¿Seguro? Porque el que sea así no signifi...-

-No me gusta-

-Nagisa-Kun, deja a Haruka-Senpai, mejor come-

-Bien... Pero aunque no sea así... No hay nada de malo si te gusta, Haru-Chan, uno no elige de quien enamorarse-

Esa era una de las pocas veces en las cuales Nagisa se había comportado maduro y había dado un buen consejo.

-Nagisa...-

-Puedes enamorarte de una chica o de un chico, no importa, mientras esa persona te haga feliz- Dijo con una sonrisa Nagisa mientras miraba a Rei.

-Nagisa-Kun tiene razón, si le gusta Makoto-Senpai no importa, y si es así, nosotros lo apoyaremos-

-Exactamente... De hecho... Rei-Chan y yo... Estamos juntos...- Confeso completamente sonrojado el pequeño rubio.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sorprendido Haru.

-Si... Rei-Chan y yo... Somos novios-

-Queríamos decírsela antes pero... No sabíamos cómo- Dijo Rei.

-¿D-De verdad?-

-Si... Nagisa-Kun insistía e insistía pero... Creíamos que se lo tomarían mal-

-Claro que no... Me alegro por ustedes-

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Nagisa con unas cuantas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos.

-Si-

-¡Gracias Haru-Chan!- Respondió el rubio abrazando al ojiazul.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió ese lindo momento.

-¿Chicos? Ya lleg...-

-Makoto...-

-¡Mako-Chan!-

-Makoto-Senpai, por fin llegó-

-Si... Lamento la tardanza-

Nagisa se separó de Haruka y se puso al lado de Rei.

-Llegas en un buen momento Mako-Chan-

-¿Me perdí de algo?-

-Bueno...-

-¡Rei y yo estamos saliendo!-

-¿Q-Qué?-

-Jaja, fue la misma reacción de Haru-Chan-

-Nagisa, no deberías reírte en un momento así- Dijo Rei.

-Lo siento Rei...-

-Nagisa... Rei... ¿Ambos están saliendo?- Preguntó confundido y sorprendido Makoto.

-¡Sí!- Dijo abrazando el brazo del peliazul que se encontraba sonrojado y sin saber qué hacer.

-Sí, e-estamos saliendo-

-M-Me alegro mucho por ustedes- Dijo sinceramente Makoto.

-¡Gracias Mako-Chan! No puedo creer que se lo hayan tomado tan bien-

-Bueno, es normal, son nuestros amigos-

-Gracias... A ambos, de verdad- Dijo Rei.

-Hablando de relaciones...- Makoto miró a Haruka y tomó su mano.

-Makoto...-

-Haru y yo también estamos juntos- Dijo con una sonrisa el castaño.

-¡Lo sabía!-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Makoto confundido.

-Es que... Nagisa y yo sospechábamos que ambos se gustaban-

-Aunque no pensamos que estuvieran juntos... ¡Pero que alegría que sea así!-

-Sí, que bueno que Haruka-Senpai tenga a alguien a su lado que lo quiera-

-Solamente cuídalo bien Mako-Chan-

-Claro que si- Contestó Makoto rodeando a Haruka con su brazo.

-Gracias... Por entender-

-Haruka-Senpai, usted sabe que siempre lo apoyaremos en todo-

-¡Claro que sí! Pero ahora... ¡Vamos al acuario!-

-Oh cierto, se hace tarde- Dijo Rei mirando su reloj y acomodando sus lentes.

-Entonces deberíamos irnos- Sugirió Makoto levantándose mientras los demás hacían lo mismo, pero al momento de hacerlo, Haru sintió de nuevo ese horrible dolor.

-M-Makoto...-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-M-Me duele...-

-Oh, ¿Ni siquiera puedes moverte?- Preguntó el castaño preocupado.

-No...-

-¿Qué tienes Haru-Chan? ¿Qué te duele?-

-Amm...- Haru y Makoto se miraron al mismo tiempo sin saber que decir.

-No me diga que usted y Makoto-Senpai...-

-¡Haru-Chan y Mako-Chan lo hicieron!-

-¡N-Nagisa! No grites esa clase de cosas- Pidió el más alto de todos sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero no puedo creer que ya lo hubiesen hecho, Rei se tardó mucho tiempo conmigo, no quería porque tenía mie...- Una mano fue a parar a la boca de Nagisa tapándola.

-Nagisa, no puedes hablar de eso- Regaño Rei al rubio sonrojado al igual que Makoto.

-Mmmmmm-

-Lo lamento- Rei quito su mano.

-Está bien, luego hablaremos de eso, ahora necesitamos conseguir una silla de ruedas para Haru-Chan-

-¿Silla de ruedas?-

-¡Sí! ¿Qué no quieres ir al acuario?-

-Claro que si- Enseguida los ojos de Haru comenzaron a brillar.

-¡Entonces busquemos una!-

-Nagisa no creo que eso sea necesario, será mejor que te quedes a descansar Haru, no quiero que te pongas peor-

-No importa, no es tan fuer...- El pelinegro dio paso y una punzada lo atacó.

-¿Tan fuerte? Haruka-Senpai debería de obedecer a Makoto-Senpai, otro día podemos ir al acuario-

-¿Qué? Rei yo quería ir-

-Nagisa no podemos dejar a Haruka-Senpai aquí-

-Es cierto... Bueno, otro día será-

-No es necesario, quiero ir-

-Haru no puedes, después podemos ir, ahora lo que necesitas es recuperarte-

-Pero yo...-

-Mako-Chan ya habló, nos quedaremos aquí-

-Está bien- Dijo resignándose Haru.

-Podemos hacer algunas cosas mientras estemos aquí-

-¿Cómo qué?- Preguntó Nagisa a Rei.

-Bueno... Qué les parece si...-

Por tercera vez en el día el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió.

-¿Haruka?-

-¿Estas en casa hijo?-

-¡Son los padres de Haru-Chan!- Dijo emocionado Nagisa.

Los dos padres entraron al lugar donde se encontraban los cuatro chicos.

-Hijo, estas aquí-

-Cariño ya lle... Oh, tenemos visitas...-

-Mamá... Papá... Ellos son Nagisa y Rei-

-Hola mucho gusto, soy la madre de Haruka-

-Señora Nanase, mucho gusto, soy Ryugazaki Rei-

-Y yo Hazuki Nagisa-

-Nagisa... Hijo, ¿Qué no es aquel niño que siempre estaba con Makoto y contigo de niños?-

-¡Sí! ¡Soy yo!-

-Bueno, un gusto verlos- Ambos adultos sonrieron cortésmente.

-Igualmente- Correspondieron Nagisa y Rei.

-¿Ya comiste hijo?-

-Si-

-Perfecto, bueno, no los molestamos más, un gusto- Dijo el padre de Haruka.

-Oh, Makoto, tu madre me dijo que te esperaban más tarde, al parecer saldrán y quieren que cuides a tus hermanos-

-Gracias Señora Nanase, pronto volveré entonces-

-Bien, diviértanse chicos- La Señora Nanase fue tras su marido.

-Haru-Chan tu madre es muy linda y amable-

-¿Qué?-

-Hace muchísimo que no la veía y se lleva muy bien con Mako-Chan-

-Sí, lo mismo le digo a Haru-

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?-

-Claro...-

-¿De qué quiere hablar Haruka-Senpai?-

-No sé-

Los tres chicos no pudieron evitar una risa.

-¿Por qué se ríen?-

-Por nada Haru- Respondió Makoto tomando la mano de su novio.

-¡Waaaa Haru-Chan y Mako-Chan se ven muy bien juntos!-

-Nagisa, baja la voz por favor-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Puede ser que los padres de Haruka-Senpai no sepan de su relación?-

-... Algo así-

-¿Cómo? ¿Aún no les dices nada Haru-Chan?-

-Bueno... Su madre sabe-

-¿Y qué hay de tu padre? ¿No se lo dirás?-

-¿Decirme qué?- Preguntó el Señor Nanase que acababa de entrar.

-¡Papá!- Rápidamente Haru se soltó del agarre de Makoto -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Esta es mi casa- Una risa salió de la boca del hombre- Además tu madre quería su bolso y vine por el-

-¡Dile Haru-Chan!

-¿Qué sucede aquí chicos?-

-Haru-Chan debe decirle algo-

-¡Nagisa!- Dijeron los tres al unisonido.

-Haru-Chan debes decirle-

-Pero...-

-¿Decirme qué?- El Señor Nanase comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Algo, vamos Rei, nos vemos luego Señor Nanase- Dijo Nagisa antes de tomar a Rei por el brazo y salir de ahí.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me dirán que sucede?-

Un suspiro salió de la boca del ojiverde.

-Haru... Creo que es hora-

-No, no lo es-

-Señor Nanase... Tome asiento- Makoto se sentó mientras el Señor Nanase lo imitaba confundido.

-Makoto... Por favor...- Suplicó con una expresión de miedo en su rostro Haruka.

-No quiero esconderme más Haru...-

-Bien, chicos me están preocupando-

-Siéntate Haru-

Resignándose y pensando en que ese era su fin Haruka se sentó sin que su dolor se notara, estaba aterrado por lo que pudiera pasar, a lo que Makoto fue el primero en hablar.

-Señor Nanase... Esto es algo muy importante... No quiero que se lo tome a mal...-

-No, claro que no, solo díganme por favor-

-Bien... Hace dos meses, sucedió algo, algo que nunca pensamos pudiera suceder... Usted sabe que Haru y yo siempre hemos sido unidos, los mejores amigos para ser exactos-

-Sí, lo sé, es por eso que te tenemos tanta confianza y cariño Makoto-

-Y yo a ustedes... Y sobre todo a Haru pero... Muchas veces eso no simplemente puede permanecer como amistad-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Papá...- Intervino Haru -Hace tiempo me enamore de alguien... Y sigo enamorado de esa persona-

-¿De verdad? Hijo me alegro por eso- Dijo feliz y orgulloso su padre.

-Pero no es lo que tú crees...-

-¿No?-

-No... Las chicas nunca me han interesado... Solo el agua y la natación-

-Por eso es bueno que ahora te interese una-

-¡Pero no es eso! No me interesa una chica...-

-No... ¿No una chica?-

Haruka tomó aire, trató de armarse de todo el valor que tenía y simplemente lo dijo.

-Estoy enamorado de Makoto-

-...-

-Yo estoy enamorado de Haru-

-...-

-Y ambos... Estamos saliendo-

Un silencio se formó entre los tres, Haruka odiaba ese silencio, lo mataba, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su padre, por un lado deseaba averiguarlo, pero por el otro no, ya que tenía miedo de como reaccionaria, hasta que su padre se decidió a abrir la boca luego de unos minutos.

-Haruka...-

-¿Si?-

-Lárgate...-

-¿Qué?-

-Ambos... Lárguense...-

-Pero Señor Nanase...-

-¡No quiero ver a ninguno de los dos!-

Y esa era la razón por la cual Haruka no quería decir nada... Ahora su padre lo odiaba.

* * *

_**¡Chan Chan Chaaaaan!**_  
_**Pues… Aquí esta, les traje maratón c: Con reconciliaciones, lemon (8 y… ¿Odio? ¿Rupturas tal vez?**_  
_**¡Quién sabe! Bueno, yo si xD Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus visitas y Reviews :33**_  
_**Déjenme sus opiniones y sugerencias en los Reviews, se los agradecería mucho ñ.ñ**_  
_**Muchas gracias por leer a esta idiota una vez más :33**_  
_**Nos leemos el próximo capítulo ñ.ñ (Ósea tal vez mañana)**_  
_**Les mando un abrazo desde mi computadora :3**_


	21. Más problemas

**¿Primer Beso?**

_~En el capítulo anterior~_

_-Haruka...-_

_-¿Si?-_

_-Lárgate...-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Ambos... Lárguense...-_

_-Pero Señor Nanase...-_

_-¡No quiero ver a ninguno de los dos!-_

_Y esa era la razón por la cual Haruka no quería decir nada... Ahora su padre lo odiaba.  
_

* * *

-Papá por favor cálmate-

-¿¡Cómo rayos quieres que me calme!?-

-No se enoje Señor Nanase, no es tan grave-

-¿Qué no es tan grave? Con todo el respeto que te tengo Makoto por favor sal de aquí-

-Pero...-

-Makoto sal...- Intervino Haru

-¿Qué?-

-Por favor-

-Está bien... Nos vemos luego- Makoto dio una última mirada a Haru y se fue.

El padre de Haru se levantó dispuesto a irse también.

-Espera-

-Haruka no tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo ahora-

-Pero debemos de hacerlo-

-Ve a tu habitación-

-No quiero, no podemos dejar esto así-

-¡Pues lo dejaremos así! Ahora ve a tu habitación- Dijo autoritario el Señor Nanase, a lo que Haruka no pudo más que obedecer e ir a su cuarto tratando de que su dolor no se notase.

Por otro lado, el Señor Nanase fue hacia la habitación que compartía con su esposa, pero la encontró a medio camino.

-Cariño, ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué fueron todos esos ruidos?-

-No... No fue nada- El joven adulto se apresuró a entrar con su esposa siguiéndolo.

-¿Cómo que nada? Quería ir a ver que sucedía pero no me dio tiempo-

-Y es mejor así, no te imaginarias lo que hizo tu hijo-

-¿Qué sucede con Haruka? ¿Está bien?- Preguntó preocupada la pelinegra.

-No lo creo, debe de estar mal de su cabeza, tanta agua en el cerebro le hizo daño-

-No hables así de tu hijo- Dijo molesta- Ahora dime que sucede-

-Tu hijo está saliendo con Makoto, ¿Puedes creerlo?-

-...-

-¿Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por él nos viene con esto?-

-T-Tampoco es algo tan malo...-

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Haruka está saliendo con un hombre!-

-No es para que te pongas así-

-Claro que lo... Espera... ¿Tú sabias de esto?-

-¿Y-Yo?-

-¡Sí! ¡Tú!-

-Bueno... Puede que Haruka me haya dicho algo parecido-

-Oh dios mío... ¿¡Lo supiste todo este tiempo!?-

-¡No! Me lo dijo apenas ayer, y además lo descubrí por mi cuenta, los vi besándose y no tuvo más que decírmelo-

-¿¡BESANDOSE!? ¿¡EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE!?-

-¡Oye no me grites! No es mi culpa ni la de ellos, esos chicos están enamorados y nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con eso-

-¿Te estas escuchando? ¡Claro que tenemos que ver con eso! ¡Somos los padres de Haruka y no podemos permitir que esto suceda!-

-Cariño, escúchame, nosotros no tenemos voz en esa relación, claro, Haruka es nuestro pequeño, pero ambos sabemos que Makoto es un buen chico y cuidara de él como hasta ahora-

-Y aquí vamos otra vez, ¿Qué estás loca? ¡No permitiré que mi hijo salga con un hombre aunque sea Makoto! ¡Él debe estas con una mujer! ¡Debe de hacerse hombre!-

-¿¡Y quien dice que no lo es!? Haruka es un buen hombre y un caballero, que tú no te des cuenta y estés cegado por tu estúpido enojo es algo muy diferente-

-¡Pero nosotros no lo criamos así!-

-¿No lo criamos así? Nosotros casi nunca estamos aquí, ahora entiendo el odio de Haruka hacía nosotros-

-Haruka no nos odia-

-No lo dice pero estoy segura de que así es, nunca estamos en casa, desde pequeño hemos estado alejados de él y la única compañía que ha tenido han sido sus amigos-

-¡Él sabe que todo es por su bien!-

-¡Aunque lo sepa!... Somos unos horribles padres- Unas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de la ojiazul.

-Si cayó en esas cosas tal vez si-

-¡Dios mío deja de decir eso! ¡Lo que le sucede a Haruka no es nuestra culpa ni la de él! ¡Él solo escogió su camino! Y si quiere estar con un hombre o una mujer yo lo apoyare, ya he pasado demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo, creo que ya es hora de tomar mi rol como madre y si tu no aceptas lo que nuestro hijo es entonces... Tal vez no te necesité-

Y saliendo con un portazo la joven señora se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo, donde tocó la puerta un par de veces.

-¿Haruka? ¿Puedo pasar?-

No hubo respuesta del otro lado, por lo que rápidamente la señora entró.

-¿Cariño?-

Haru no se encontraba ahí, lo que la preocupó un poco, hasta que fue al baño y entró en él.

-Haru...-

-M-Mamá... ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a ver como estabas... Te busque en tu habitación y no estabas así que... Decidí venir aquí-

-Oh...-

-¿Te molesta si pasó?-

-Está bien...-

La señora se adentró en el pequeño cuarto de baño y se sentó en un pequeño banquillo que se encontraba cerca al lado de Haruka.

-Estar aquí siempre te relaja, ¿Verdad?-

-Si-

-Desde pequeño siempre te ha gustado estar en el agua- Una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en los labios de la pelinegra.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Ah?-

-¿Por qué viniste?-

-Yo solo... Quería saber cómo te encontrabas hijo-

-Pues estoy bien-

-¿En serio?-

-... Si-

-Hijo, te conozco, y sé que no es así-

-¿Qué me conoces?-

-De acuerdo, tal vez no mucho, pero soy tu madre-

-¿Y?-

-Qué puedo saber cómo te sientes-

-¿De verdad?-

-Aunque no lo creas si, sé que te duele el que tu padre se haya puesto de esa manera, que estas preocupado y no sabes que hacer, tal vez estas analizando lo que pasara y por eso decidiste venir aquí-

-...- Cuanto razón tenía su madre.

-Tomaré eso como un "tienes razón"-

-La tienes-

-No pienses que no sé nada de ti Haruka, porque lo sé, en este momento tienes tu traje de baño como siempre-

-Eso no es nuevo-

-No, estas en lo cierto- Una pequeña risa salió de sus labios.

-¿Por qué estaban gritando?-

-Tu padre averiguo que yo sabía sobre ustedes y se descargó conmigo, no solo porque supiera eso claro está-

-Lo siento-

-Está bien hijo, prefiero que me diga esas cosas a mí que a ti-

-Pero no es correcto-

-Puedo aguantar eso y más, mientras tu estés bien y no te lastime yo igual lo estaré-

-Gracias-

-Es mi deber cariño-

-¿Y no te hizo nada?-

-¿Crees que tu padre me golpearía?-

-Quiero creer que no-

-Haruka tu padre no es malo, solamente dale tiempo de que asimile todo esto, que yo lo haya aceptado rápido no significa que él lo hará-

-Lo sé-

-¿Y Makoto? Creí que se quedaría contigo-

-Le dije que se fuera, no quería que se quedara y le causara problemas-

-Oh, bueno, entonces supongo que le debemos una disculpa, sobre todo tu padre-

-¿Crees que se disculpara?-

-Sinceramente... No-

-Mamá... ¿Puedes salir? Quiero ir con Makoto-

-Claro cariño- La señora le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y salió.

-Esto es un gran problema- Dijo Haru con un suspiro para tomar una toalla y secarse mientras salía de la bañera.

Fue rápidamente a vestirse, no quería que el dolor del trasero regresase antes de llegar con su novio, pero un delicioso aroma llamó su atención antes de salir, por lo cual fue a la cocina.

-Mamá-

-Haruka, ¿Ya te vas?-

-Ah, sí, solo que...-

-¿Quieres comer?-

-No, así está bien-

-Bueno entonces llévale este plato a la familia Tachibana- Dijo la joven señora entregándole un plato de comida -Diles que es para agradecerles lo de ayer-

-¿Ayer?-

-Luego te digo hijo-

-Bueno...-

-Cuando regreses te doy un plato de caballa, ya es tarde y no puedo dejarte sin comer-

-Está bien, gracias-

-Ten cuidado- La pelinegra se acercó al ojiazul y beso amorosamente su frente.

-Sí, adiós- Haruka fue a la salida y se encamino hacia la casa de Makoto.

Mientras tanto, la madre de Haruka sirvió un plato de comida y fue a sentarse para comer, pero enseguida una figura le hizo compañía.

-Pensé que habías salido- Dijo el señor Nanase tratando de ser amable.

-¿Por qué creíste eso?- Por otro lado la joven mujer tenía un tono para nada lindo.

-Escuche el sonido de la puerta-

-Haruka salió-

-¿A dónde?-

-¿Te importa?-

-Claro que si-

-Bueno, fue a casa de Makoto-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oíste-

-¿Pero por qué lo dejaste salir?-

-Ya no es un niño, además puede ir a ver a su pareja si quiere-

-¿¡Su pare...-

-Mira no quiero discutir más, ¿Si? Si tienes hambre la comida está en la cocina, ve y sírvete, ahora déjame comer en paz-

-E-Está bien- Algo intimidado el Señor Nanase fue hacía la cocina.

En el fondo sabía que no debía de enfadarse con Haruka, mucho menos con su esposa, pero es que aún no entendía cómo es que su hijo se fue a involucrar con un hombre, anhelaba ver algún día a su hijo como un doctor, abogado o un empresario, casado con una hermosa mujer y teniendo su propia familia, pero al parecer esos planes se iba en picada, su hijo ahora era un nadador y que tenía una relación con su mejor amigo, por lo que no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar.

-Cariño-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo siento-

-¿El qué? ¿El portarte como un idiota conmigo o el haber sido un terrible padre con Haruka?-

-Ambas cosas-

-¿Sabes que Haruka se siente mal?-

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro que sí, ¿Crees que tu hijo no tiene sentimientos?-

-No es eso, solamente... Que no los demuestra tanto-

-No significa que no los tenga-

-Lo sé, lo sé-

-Trata de entenderlo, es la primera vez que está enamorado de alguien-

-¿Pero de su mejor amigo?-

-Sea su mejor amigo o una chica debemos de apoyarlo sin importar que-

-Tienes razón...-

-No estoy diciendo que lo aceptes tan rápido, pero al menos trata de apoyarlo, después de todo es tu único hijo-

-Tratare-

-Eso espero-

**~En la casa de Makoto~**

Ambos chicos subían hacia la habitación del más alto, cerraron la puerta y se sentaron en la cama.

-¿Y qué sucedió?-

-Se enfadó y no quiso hablar conmigo-

-Lo siento mucho, no debí dejarte solo-

-Fue lo mejor, se hubiese puesto peor-

-Aun así, no quiero que su padre este molesto contigo-

-Está bien, además, yo venía a pedirte disculpas-

-¿A mí?-

-Sí, lamento como se comportó mi padre contigo, no debió gritarte así-

-No importa, solo me interesa que tu estés bien- Un leve sonrojo se formó en las mejillas del más bajo -Te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas- Makoto no pudo evitar darle un gran abrazo.

-No digas esas cosas-

-Es que cuando se trata de ti no puedo contenerme-

El castaño tomó la cara de su novio entre sus manos y le dio un tierno beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de tono mientras lo recostaba en la cama.

-M-Makoto... Espera-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Todavía me duele por lo de ayer-

-Oh, bueno, está bien, no quiero obligarte ni hacerte daño-

-Gracias- Haru dio un casto beso en los labios del castaño -¿Crees que algún día podamos ser felices?-

-¿No lo somos ya?-

-Sí pero... Sin tener que preocuparnos por los demás-

-Veras que sí, además, no me interesa lo que piensen los demás-

-¿No?-

-No, ni siquiera mis padres, a ti te pedí estar conmigo, no a los demás-

-Makoto- Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del pelinegro.

-Te amo Haru y ninguna persona me hará cambiar de opinión-

-A mí tampoco-

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió la charla de la pareja y rápidamente se pusieron de pie.

-¿Chicos?-

-¿Qué sucede mamá?-

-El padre de Haru está aquí-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sorprendido Haru.

-¿Puede pasar?-

-Amm...-Makoto miró al ojiazul dudoso.

-Esta... ¿Bien?-

-Que pase-

El Señor Nanase entró por la puerta y miró a ambos chicos-

-Gracias-

-De nada- Con una sonrisa la madre de Makoto se retiró.

-Hola chicos-

-Hola Señor Nanase-

-Necesitó hablar con ustedes...-

* * *

_**¡Hola hola! :33**_  
_**Mis queridas Fujoshis, ¿Como estan? c:**_  
_**Les tengo un nuevo capitulo :33**_  
_**¿Qué piensan que suceda? (8**_  
_**Mañana un nuevo capitulo seguro ;3**_  
_**Gracias por sus visitas y Reviews :33**_  
_**Gracias por leer a esta idiota una vez más, nos leemos luego ñ.ñ**_  
_**Les mando un abrazo desde mi computadora :3**_


End file.
